


Hogwarts new Genius

by DarkVampir



Series: Hitsugaya learns magic (it changes a lot and yet not much at all) [1]
Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Crossover, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Gen, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Not Ron Weasley Friendly, Powerful Hitsugaya Toshiro, Smart Hitsugaya Toshiro, very light Hitsugaya/Kuchiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVampir/pseuds/DarkVampir
Summary: Aizen is still building up his army and didn't attack Karakura town yet. Soul Society is also trying to gain an Advantage over Aizen.Kurotsuchi finds a solution in the form of the philosopher's Stone.Thanks to his age and looks our favorite captain get's sent to Hogwarts to steal the Stone and learn about magic in hopes that it will work against Aizen.
Series: Hitsugaya learns magic (it changes a lot and yet not much at all) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830610
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to everyone who reads this.  
> As you know, Bleach and Harry Potter do not belong to me but to Tite Kubo and J.K Rowling respectively.
> 
> I have written this purely for fun so it would be nice if no one starts bashing this Story. I always value constructive criticism but please don't sent hateful comments or slander.  
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It was a normal day in soul society. And like every morning in the tenth division, you could hear an angry Captain Hitsugaya screaming at his lazy lieutenant to get her freaking paperwork ready. And like always said lazy lieutenant would run out of the office with an angry Captain on her heals trying to kill her. 

After chasing her for a while Captain Hitsugaya gave up and returned to his office to get his, and now his Lieutenants as well, paperwork done. He was already annoyed enough when an hour later a butterfly came through his window. For a second he played with the thought of just freezing the damn thing but thought better of it when he remembered the head-captains rage. The butterfly landed on his hand and after a few seconds disappeared.

Captain Hitsugaya sighed, there was going to be a captain meeting in half an hour.

‘At least it’s still enough time to finish all the work that’s duo today’ he thought.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

As always, the first minutes are sleep inducing. Of course, no one would ever say anything about it, Kenpachi once did and no one knows exactly what happened but when the head captain was done with him, even Kenpachi was afraid of him.

When the head Captains speech finally ended, they went about their normal business. Are the squads in good condition and what to do about Aizen. No one actually expected anything productive to come out of their planning, but one captain actually found something for once.

Captain Kurotsushi spoke up. “The last few weeks I searched everywhere for objects that can help us win against the traitors. It came to me, that the reason Aizen is so strong now is because of the Hogyoku a very powerful object that helps him build an army and makes him stronger in general. So I thought we needed an object like that as well and after a month of research in both soul society and the human realm I found an object that can maybe help us.”

“Very good” said the Head Captain, “but what does it do? We will not use an object, that needs a sacrifice, otherwise we’re no better than Aizen”

“Tch, even though I think such sentimentality is idiotic in a war, you don’t need to worry. It’s a stone that for humans is able to let them live forever, but when I sent one of my people to take a look at it, since it was the strongest object I could find, he reported back to me, that it not only strengthens the body but also the soul. It makes one practically immortal, so if we give it to the person who’s going to fight Aizen, it would actually give us fighting chance.” Kurotsushi says with an arrogant smirk.

Toshiro looked around to see the reactions of the other captains. Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at each other with determination, Byakuya and Soifon looked calculating and Kenpachi looked bored like always. No one actually had hope on their faces but after all that happened, it’s understandable. He himself thought it was a good discovery but he’s sure there’s a reason why Kurotsushi is bringing this up now instead of weeks ago, and he’s also pretty certain that the object isn’t easy to get, since otherwise it would already be here. He doesn’t seems to be the only one who thought so.

“And if you found all that out, and even had one of your men looking for it, then how come you don’t have it already?” Byakuya asked.

“What do you think? Obviously, it’s not there anymore, because the owner felt like someone was trying to steal it” Kurotsushi answered with a scowl. “ How should I know that the man has some kind of connection to the stone? He used some kind of power to chase my men away. Believe me my subordinate has already been punished for his failure.”

“Enough!” Yamamoto hit his came on the ground and everyone turned to him, “I’m giving permission to steal this object. It’s dangerous and we can’t let it fall into Aizen’s hand. The humans shouldn’t escape death anyway, it destroys the balance.”

“Actually, I was planning on doing that anyway, but I couldn’t find anything even though I had the stones signature. It was almost like it disappeared completely.”

“Are you saying that Aizen has the stone?!” Ukitake asked.

“No, I even searched Hueco Mondo, but it wasn’t there either, so instead I went back to the person who originally had it. I knocked him out and examined him. What I found was probably even more surprising than the existence of the stone. It turns out that just like the Quincy’s he had some sort of power that’s almost like reiatsu.”

At this all of them looked alarmed, the Quincy’s were a dark spot in their history and even though they won, almost everyone remembered what they were capable of.

The only one who thought different was Kenpachi. “There are more of those wanna be Shinigami? Please let me go there and find out how strong they are!”

“NO! We will not slaughter another race like the Quincy. And it’s not like they got in the way of the life and death circle so we will leave them be. Pleas continue Captain Kurotsushi.” Yamamoto ordered.

“Yes, it’s like the Head Captain said, they are not interfering in our business. To be precise their hiding themselves from everyone, which is why we couldn’t find them before. When I searched for an identical life energy like the owner of the stone, I found an interesting place. It seems like there’s a whole society of these people. They call themselves witches and wizards, and they call their power _magic_.” he sneered. Even some other captains seemed to be appalled that their powers are being called magic be humans.

“It’s good that we discovered this society, I’m guessing that the stone is also within this society?” Yamamoto asked.

“It took me some time, since it was rather far away from most population but then I found it in some kind of castle. I tried to send another Shinigami there, but they weren’t able to find it even with my scanner. Another problem was, that there seems to be a rather strong person, almost Quincy level. So instead of going in without a plan again, I did some research on the place and found a solution to our problem!”

“And what solution are you talking about?” Ukitake asked again, for the first time with something close to hope. Even the other captains paid attention for once.

Kurotsushi smiled: “It’s pretty simple actually. The place, as I found out, is actually a school that will start again in two weeks. We could send a certain captain, that would fit right in as a school kid and let him find the stone.” At this he looked right at Hitsugaya and smirked.

* * *

**Toshiro pov**

“And what solution are you talking about?” Ukitake asked.

Call it foreboding or instinct but I absolutely knew that I wouldn’t like the answer. The feeling intensified when Kurotsushi smiled, since when he smiled it was at someone else’s cost.

“It’s pretty simple actually. The place, as I found out, is actually a school that will start again in two weeks. We could send a certain captain that would fit right in as a school kid and let him find the stone.” He looked right at me when he said that, and I felt my blood run cold.

He can’t be serious! Like hell I will go to some kind of school with annoying kids and teachers again. The first time was already bad enough!

I looked around and no one else seemed to feel the same outrage as me. They actually looked calculating, like they agreed with his idea! In a last hope I looked up at the Head Captain but like always he had a perfectly straight face that didn’t show any of his thoughts.

“Alright everyone I have come to a decision. Captain Hitsugaya will go to this wizard school and find the stone.” Yamamoto declared and I was kind of numbed at that point. They want me to go to some human school with _magic._ And what about his division? I can’t leave Matsumoto alone with it!

“With all due respect Head Captain, but wouldn’t it be faster to just steal the stone?” I asked.

“Of course, it would be but there are more reasons why I want you to go then just the stone. If it’s true that some wizard, as they call themselves managed to beat a seated officer than maybe we can use their way of fighting against Aizen. And if it’s true that they have some kind of reiatsu then they can probably see us. As long as we don’t know where exactly the stone is in the castle, I don’t want to risk it.”

I have to admit that’s a good argument... but still “What about my division? Or if Aizen attacks?”

“From our sources we know that Aizen is still building his army just like us. He won’t attack for some months. You lieutenant will take care of the inside matters of your division while the rest of us captains will take care of the rest.” he answered.

I sighed. I guess that’s it, I really have to go…

“I understand, I accept the mission. Is there anything else I should know?” I asked Kurotsushi this time, since he obviously knew the most about this wizard world.

* * *

**3 rd person pov**

It was pretty obvious that Hitsugaya wasn’t happy with his mission. And some actually felt sorry for him. It’s not easy being such a young captain and going back to school because of his age has to be frustrating.

That’s why most of them glared at Kurotsushi when he smiled maliciously.

“Of course, the school will start in two weeks and before that you have to go to a place in England called Diagon Alley where you will find your uniform, books and other necessary supplies. You’re from Mahotokoro School of magic, but because of your genius you’re far ahead of your classmates. You want to go to another school to learn some more, since you’re not old enough for a job yet. You’ll be going as a first year, and your father will be Captain Ukitake. Got that? I don’t want to repeat myself!”

Hitsugaya only nodded.

Yamamoto stood up again and cleared his throat: “Alright then, Captain Hitsugaya you will go to this magic school for one year. Your mission is to find this stone that can help us against Aizen and find out as much about their magic as you can. With this I’ll end the meeting.”

The captains straightened and answered together “Yes Head Captain!”

* * *

**Back at the 10 th squad **

Toshiro was pissed off. He may have accepted the mission but that doesn’t mean he’s happy about it.

‘But if this will help us win the war then it’s gonna be worth it.’ he thought.

So, knowing that he had to leave soon he started on the paperwork that never seems to decrease on his desk. Just as he was about to be finished, a brown owl of all things flew right at him. Once the shock wore off, he noticed the letter on the owl’s leg.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr Hitsugaya,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at [Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry)[Wizardry](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry). Please find enclosed a [list](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Shopping_List) of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than [31 July](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/31_July).

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Deputy Headmistress

Sighing once more he opened the second letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work [robes](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Robes) (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves ([dragon](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon) hide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)



Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

[ _The_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Standard_Book_of_Spells) [ _Standard Book of Spells_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Standard_Book_of_Spells) _(Grade 1)_

_by_ [ _Miranda Goshawk_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Miranda_Goshawk)

[ _A History of Magic_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/A_History_of_Magic)

_by_ [ _Bathilda Bagshot_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Bathilda_Bagshot)

[ _Magical Theory_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Theory)

_by_ [ _Adalbert Waffling_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Adalbert_Waffling)

[ _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/A_Beginner%27s_Guide_to_Transfiguration)

_by_ [ _Emeric Switch_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Emeric_Switch)

[ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/One_Thousand_Magical_Herbs_and_Fungi)

_by_ [ _Phyllida Spore_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Phyllida_Spore)

[ _Magical Drafts and Potions_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Drafts_and_Potions)

_by_ [ _Arsenius Jigger_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Arsenius_Jigger)

[ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them)

_by_ [ _Newt Scamander_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Newton_Scamander)

[ _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Dark_Forces:_A_Guide_to_Self-Protection)

_by_ [ _Quentin Trimble_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Quentin_Trimble)

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 [wand](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand)

1 [cauldron](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Cauldron) (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 [telescope](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Telescope)

1 set [brass scales](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Brass_scales)

Students may also bring, if they desire, an [owl](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Owl) OR a [cat](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Cat) OR a [toad](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Toad).

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

[ Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Lucinda_Thomsonicle-Pocus)

[ Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Chief_Attendant_of_Witchcraft_Provisions)

Seriously? Who in their right minds would want a toad or a broomstick? What would you even use a broomstick for? But whatever. This was his mission and he would complete it like he always did.

At this moment Matsumoto ran in the office and hugged him (read, tried to suffocate him with both her assets).

“Taichoooo!!! I heard about your new mission! You really have to go to school again? Ohhh I’m sure you’re gonna look so cute in a uniform. And don’t worry I can totally handle everything here. So go and enjoy your childhood for once!”

She didn’t seem to notice the dropping temperature at first but when she let him go again her instincts seemed to kick in again.

“Hehe... you know what taicho, never mind. I’m sure you’ll have a lot of panning to do for this mission, so I’ll just leave you to it then.” with those parting words she shunpoed away faster them even the goddess of speed Yoruichi.

“MATSUMOTO!”

Three days later and after finishing all of the paperwork Toshiro decided that it was time for him to get his school supplies. Sadly, that meant going to the twelfth division since he still didn’t know where exactly this hidden society is, and searching England for some hidden Alley didn’t sound very appealing,

So, telling himself that sooner or later he’ll have to do it anyway he stood up. He was just about to enter when he heard screaming from the inside for a few seconds till everything went quiet again.

On second thought, maybe searching England actually _did_ sound more appealing then walking into the twelfth division. He was just about to turn away when Mayuri came out of the building.

“Ah the child who has to go back to school.” He sneered, “What brings you here have you finally decided to let me get a look inside of you to find out how a small boy like you could have so much power?”

“That is never going to happen. And stop calling me a boy, I’m a captain! And for your information, I’m here to find out where exactly this magical community is, since I’ll have to get the supplies.”

“Yeah yeah whatever, come on in then, I’ll give you some stuff that you will need for this mission in general.” With that he turned around and walked into the building of nightmares. After slightly hesitating Toshiro followed him inside.

There was almost no natural light in the building and the lights of all the monitors didn’t help the dark atmosphere at all when you knew what creepy stuff was written on them. After following Mayuri for some time they finally came to a room with many different equipment’s. They walked up to one of the shelfs and Kurotsushi gave him a phone from it.

“Here, this phone is the only one to work in the place, it has a hollow locator like any other soul phone, but it can also locate magic with it. My men have already made a map of Diagon Alley that you can look up here. That feature won’t help you in the school, but it will help you find your way.”

“Thanks, what about a gigai?”

“You won’t need one, thanks to their magic they can already see you.” Well, if nothing else there’s at least one positive thing about this nightmare they call a mission.

Taking it as the dismissal it clearly was Toshiro hurried back out in the fastest way possible, he shunpoed.

* * *

**The next day in London**

**Toshiro’s pov**

‘What the heck?’ That was my first thought when I saw the rundown pub that’s supposed to be the entrance to Diagon Alley.

‘If this is what the whole Alley looks like I swear I will turn back and push the mission off to Rukia or someone else who looks young enough.’ Was my second.

**‘You know that’s not possible master; this is a captain level mission.’**

‘I still don’t get why though. it’s not that hard to find and steal a stone out of a school.’

**‘i think it has to do with this strong presence that Kurotsushi even compared to a Quincy. If that person stands in your way then a Vice-Captain won’t be enough.”**

‘Sometimes I hate it when you’re right Hyourinmaru.’

After taking one last breath I made my way inside. With any luck at least these people won’t stare at me for my looks. I mean, not every place has to be prejudiced right?

‘Ok so that answer is ‘yes’ it seems like every place is prejudiced.’ I thought annoyed as every person stared at me and the pub turned way too quiet. As always, I ignore them and turn to the person in charge here.

“Hello sir, I am new here and wanted to ask how I can get to Diagon Alley.” I probably said this with a little too much ice in my tone, but the staring is really getting annoying and even the barkeeper seems to be staring. At his guest! He would never get a job in the real world. It’s all about false smiles and fake pleasantry.

“Oh um...yes of course please follow me.” He seemed kinda scared. But whatever, I won’t try to be nice to people wo can’t even show some restrain in their staring. Seriously the pub was still quiet!

When I followed him outside and only saw a brick wall, I almost got angry, but then he did something and the thing opened up in some bizarre way. Now it was my turn to stare but not because a brick wall _opened up_ but because the sheer uselessness of it. I mean come on, normal people can’t even seem to see the pub, why all this stupid secrecy!

Thanking him I went into the alley and all of a sudden I’m very happy I didn’t bring Matsumoto. With all the shops she would have wanted to visit we would have been here for days! Of course, once I went inside everyone seemed to once again stop what they’re doing and stared at him.

“What is it with these people and their rude staring?” I whispered to myself.

**‘Well who knows? Maybe it’s because of your hair? Or that you look like 10 at most and walk around with a permanent scowl and act like an adult? Or maybe...’**

‘Shut it annoying dragon! Since when did you start with all the sarcasm?’

The overgrown lizard just laughed. **‘Never forget Master, that I’m part of your soul.’** he said with a chuckle

I sighed and once more ignored all the staring.

“Since I don’t have any money I should probably start at a bank, Kurotsushi said they will change Yen into their currency.”

Once that was done, I checked my list and the map on the phone.

<https://images.app.goo.gl/MHHzjXh1HkNJXii97>

‘Ok the fastest way seems to be first the clothes at Malkin’s, then the books at Flourish and Blott’s, next the stationary shop for parchment and quills and lastly the apothecary for ingredients and the Cauldron shop. But where can I find the wand?” no shop is named Wand shop sadly. Guess there’s no other choice, I’ll have to ask around.’

I looked around for any approachable person until I saw a rather plumb boy with an elder woman. Seeing as the boy also seemed to be shopping for his first year he went up to them.

“Hello Madam I am new to this shopping district and I’m searching for a shop that sells wands.” I said.

“Oh what a polite young man. You should take notes from him Neville, he’s younger than you but still more confidant and polite. But anyway boy why would you want a wand? You seem too young to go to Hogwarts.” the elderly woman said.

I was a little annoyed at being called boy and young but not surprised. What I’m more surprised about is, that she didn’t ask about his parents. But maybe that explains why the boy isn’t with his own parents...whatever, it’s not my problem.

“Don’t worry madam, I’m old enough. I’m from Japan, we are all a little smaller there,” I lied.

**‘Oh yeah it’s all because of your Japanese genes that you’re so small’** Hyourinmaru laughed,

I mentally kicked him and some kind of weird dragon/human scuffle started inside my head. Outsiders didn’t seem to notice. My ability to keep my face straight has really improved, maybe I should thank Matsumoto for that one day.

“You’re from Japan? That explains your height but why are you here in the first place then?”

“I’m an exchange student, the reason I’m here is because our school curriculum was kinda easy but because if my age I can’t find a job yet so my headmaster made me the offer to go to another school, I decided for Hogwarts because of its diversity between no-mages and old magic lineages.” I went with the official reason Yamamoto made up, if the boy goes to the school then he will know about it anyway. But this really leaves a bad taste, seriously it makes me sound way too arrogant.

“Really? That’s a little hard to believe but if you say so, it must be so” she said in a tone that showed that she didn’t really believe me. “Anyway, if you’re looking for a wand, then you have t go to Ollivander, he’s the only wand-maker here.”

I bowed and thanked her which seemed to surprise her. ‘Wonder why? Because the people here are usually rude?’

**‘I think t has something to do with the fact that people don’t bow here, the simply say ‘thanks’ or if they’re really polite then ‘thank you very much’**

‘That’s still kind of rude in my opinion’

Well it’s really good I talked to her first, Ollivander is pretty far in the back, guess I’ll have to go there first then.

* * *

**3 rd person pov **

Ollivander seemed to be a really old looking small store. When Toshiro walked in, a creepy old man stared at him.

“A good day young man. And who are you? I’ve never seen anyone like you here before.” the man asked with an unreadable look. As always Toshiro keeps a straight face. (He really needs to thank Matsumoto for that ability one day)

“Hello Sir, I was told that we can buy a wand here?”

“Of course, of course, let’s get right to it then shall we? What’s your magic hand?” Toshiro put his right arm out.

Ollivander started taking measurements of his arm, hand and fingers and then disappeared into the back without saying a word. Yeah, he’s definitely weird, Toshiro thought.

Suddenly the back door opened again and the man came back with several boxes in his arm.

“Alright young man, I have brought back some more, since I have no data about your relatives. But that isn’t very important anyway, never forget, the wand chooses the owner.” and without further bravo he gave him the first wand that immediately exploded.

For a moment everything was still and Toshiro was just about to apologize (he was pretty sure that wasn’t supposed to happen!) when Ollivander started to laugh.

“HAHA oh my oh my, this is certainly new, I have seen many wands reject an owner but never such a strong reaction. At least we can say that anything with Thunderbird tail feather core won’t work. And maybe we should also take a different wood this time. Hmm let’s see, since from your eyes I can see that you will learn a great diversity maybe we should try a phoenix core with pine wood, pine wood works best with an independent and individual master, which seems to be the case for you.”

This time the wand didn’t explode but the whole shop was covered in ice and a heave storm had destroyed some furniture.

“Not to worry, I can take care of this easily later, but it seemed like this wasn’t the right one either though it was better than before. Now I believe this one would fit you. Dragon heartstring, it’s best for the strong and from the wands reaction you are plenty powerful young man. And the wood is made of ebony which chooses combative owners normally.”

The wand didn’t even touch his hand for more than a second when it blew up again and this time it took part of the windows with him.

**‘How dare they use dragon hearts for this stupid excuse for a weapon! We should destroy all of them!’** Hyourinmaru was pissed and that meant a lot. Toshiro wasn’t that much better and for the first time since he came here you could see that on his face.

“You better not give me one with a dragon core again. I would never use something like that, even if it would have chosen me.” he said coldly.

“Wow, alright then if you say so, though I must admit you are a very difficult customer. With Phoenix and Dragon core out of the question, and one of the weaker cores also exploded the only one left I can think of is Unicorn tail but it normally fits with people who use only very light magic and not very good for strong wizards who rather use power, which you definitely have a lot of.” he looked Toshiro over once more and looked him deep in the eyes. Hitsugaya almost twitched with discomfort but then Olivander looked away and sighed.

“How about this? You tell me your birthday and I can search for the wood. 90% of the woods always fit with the birthday of the wielder.”

‘Birthday? What should I say? ‘I don’t know’ would be suspicious but I can’t remember my old life either.’

**‘I think the best thing would be to use your death day. After all, that day also started a new life for you and the Hitsugaya Toshiro that you are now came to life on that day.’**

‘You’re right Hyourinmaru, thanks.’

“My birthday is on the 24th December.” he answered.

“Oh my, that could be interesting! Most people don’t want the wood because of the rumors but it may be perfect for you! Wait a second, I have to get something from my personal stores.” he murmurs to himself. Toshiro just stands there, kinda getting used to his crazy antics.

“Ah ha here it is, elder wood! it’s said to be the most powerful wood in the world, but it’s a sign of misfortune. it’s very rare but I would be delighted to make one for you since normally others don’t want one.” he looked almost hopeful when he said it, like he wanted to get rid of it.

Toshiro obviously wasn’t scared of a stupid rumor of some kind of wood. So he agreed.

“It’s fine with me, I really don’t care what wood it is as long as it works.”

“Very good! But the core is still a problem, I stand to what I say, Unicorn hair won’t fit, phoenix core is a warm core and from the cold explosion I can only guess that you don’t do warm, and you don’t want a dragon core. The others I have are probably too weak...i never had this problem before to be honest.” Ollivander seemed to be in deep thought and almost talking to himself. Toshiro was already annoyed how long it took to search for a stupid stick.

“How about this then, you take a part of my hair? From what I gathered it’s always either a hair or a string, so shouldn’t my hair work as well, if you’re making a new one anyway?” he suggested. Ollivander looked up with a glint in his eyes.

“That would be perfect. To be honest I have never tried this with a... human hair before but if it works with a veela hair than why not? It will take maybe two hours. I will close the store for today so I can work on it. This is fantastic, a new elder wand and with a completely new core! Thank you young man, for bringing some interest in this old man’s life, as thanks you won’t need to pay for the two wands you destroyed.”

“Thank you very much Mister Olivander, I will go and get the rest of my supplies for Hogwarts then and I’ll be back in two hours.” Toshiro bowed and left the store. When he as finally outside he sighed, glad to be out of there, the guy was really weird and the way he hesitated when he said ‘human hair’ meant that he noticed something. But that will have to wait for later, now he needs to get the rest of this stuff.

Getting the other supplies was a lot easier and faster, even though the worker at Madam Malkin’s looked at him suspicious when he didn’t buy the hat and the winter coat. No use in buying something he’ll never wear anyway, and he won’t wear it, no matter what anyone says!

Once he got everything else, he went back to the bookstore to wait another hour for Ollivander to finish. There he started reading the books for second years. He was supposed to learn as much as possible in one year after all. So with a spontaneous idea he went to the desk and asked for all the second, third and fourth books as well. The clerk looked skeptic but since customer was customer, he didn’t question it.

After that he went back to Ollivander. Just like last tie the moment he stepped in the old man came out of the back room and stared intently at him.

“Perfect timing, I have just finished and I must say I have never seen anything like it. Come here and look for yourself.” he turned around and fetched something from the desk.

“I must say I’m guilty of not immediately starting on the wand and first trying different woods with the hair, but every time another wood came in contact with it, the wood has been frozen solid, and even the elder wood, which is supposed to be the strongest turned out like this.”

In front of Toshiro lay a white wand with an even surface and crystal ice blue engravings that made it look like the wand was partly frozen.

<https://images.app.goo.gl/TT5BVARzUpPsjKk17>

“It is the coldest wand I have ever made, most people wouldn’t even be able to use it because it’s too cold for them to touch, but I’m guessing that you won’t be having that problem?” he asked with a glint again, like he already knew the answer. Toshiro answered anyway.

“No sir, the cold has always been a part of me.”

“Very good then, one last question though.” and this time he didn’t look bemused or interested but serious, “take good care of this wand, I don’t care whether you’re only half human or something. What happens in Ollivander stays in Ollivander but this wand is very powerful, so promise me that you won’t use it for nefarious deeds.”

Toshiro took this warning very serious, after Aizen he knew what horror a powerful weapon can do in the wrong hands.

“I promise you; I will never use it to cause unnecessary harm. But I will use it to fight and to protect.” he promised solemnly.

Ollivander looked him over once more and nodded with a satisfied smile.

“Then I will leave this in your capable hands. Will it help you on your way.” he handed the wand over and this time when Toshiro held it, it started to snow lightly. Smiling slightly, he turned back to Ollivander.

“Thank you very much for your hard work sir.” he bowed, “How much will this cost you?”

“Oh no please young man. You have finally taken the elder wood away from me and even let me experiment with your hair. Please take it as a present! The fun and excitement is enough payment for an old man” Toshiro hesitated first but then he nodded and bowed once more.

“In that case I will take good care of it, thank you again.” with these parting words he left the shop.

‘Well I can’t say this isn’t interesting, it really is almost like a zanpakuto just a lot weaker.’

**‘You’re right master. The main difference seems to be that this wand has a will and some kind of conscience but unlike me it isn’t capable of thoughts.’**

‘One thing’s for sure, we will keep this a secret from Kurotsushi, otherwise I will never get it back.’ he shuddered only thinking about what Kurotsushi could do to it, in worst case scenario he would actually have to go back and get a new one, and that would just be embarrassing.

Now that everything has been bought, he returned to Soul Society, he still had a lot of paperwork to finish after all and he also needed to start working on the books and magic spells.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Farewell Party and and the beginning of his journey.
> 
> And is that a talking hat? Hogwarts is weird already and it hasn't even been a day.

Tomorrow was the day where he had to leave for Hogwarts. The last two weeks were pretty productive and he already successfully managed almost all the spells for defense against the dark arts, Transfiguration and charms. But the class that interested him the most was potions. Sadly, he couldn’t try it yet, because he didn’t have the materials.

He calmly finished the last of his paperwork when Matsumoto and her entourage of Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji.

“Taichoo!!! Come drinking with us! You’ll have to leave for almost a year, we should do something before that!” Matsumoto grabbed him and hugged him so hard he couldn’t breathe anymore, and not just because his face was between her breasts.

“Matsumoto let go of me right now! I can’t go drinking, I have to finish the paperwork for the next few months already since you’ll probably be too lazy!” thankfully she actually let go of him.

“Aww, Taicho come on don’t you trust me at all?”

“With paperwork? Obviously not!”

And so the bickering started anew while the entourage was quietly laughing.

To be honest, they’re gonna miss the small captain as well. Even though he was strict and acted like a grown up, he always seemed more approachable than any other captain except for Ukitake.

Then all of a sudden, the bickering stopped and Hitsugaya spoke to them.

“And what are you guys doing here? You can’t seriously have thought I would go drinking with you?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Actually, we were just hoping you would join without drinking captain, many people are gonna miss you here. We just wanted to say goodbye.” Renji answered with a smile. It’s the truth, he knew for sure from Rukia that Ukitake, Kyouraku and some other captains had the same idea.

Hitsugaya looked shocked, like he seriously didn’t expect that. Didn’t he know how many people care for him?

“Well that’s nice Abarai, but I really don’t have time...” he was cut off by Ikkaku.

“Come on Captain Hitsugaya, many people are waiting for you, not just us.”

He looked at them as if they were kidding but with a last look at his desk and seeing his already done paperwork he carved in.

When they came to the bar, many people were already there. The Ryoka, both Kuchiki’s, Unohana, Ukitake, Kyouraku and even Kenpachi and Yachiru. That really was a lot more than he expected.

Ukitake came up to them and gave him an arm full of candy.

“Don’t worry I heard you can send post there with an owl, Rangiku and I have decided to get us one so I can send you more candy even there.” he said with a smile. Toshiro on the other hand had to stifle a groan. He didn’t know what was worse, Matsumoto sending him weird things, or Ukitake sending him lots of candy, but both of them? That’s gonna be a nightmare.

Thankfully he didn’t have to answer when Kurosaki came up to him.

“Hey Toshiro, I heard you’ll be gone for some time now to help us find something against Aizen. I wish I could help but I have to protect my friends and family here.” he really did sound apologetic.

“I understand, but if I could ask a favor of you? Should Aizen attack while I’m still gone please try to look after my division and Matsumoto, I don’t want her to fight alone.”

“Of course, not just me though, all of us will help.” he looked around and everyone nodded.

Toshiro looked stunned but then he smiled.

“Thank you everyone.” and with that the party begun and everyone started drinking. So, after half an hour he ended up with Byakuya the only other one who completely refused to drink.

“I wish you luck on your mission. I know it must have been infuriating to get the mission the way you did, because of your age and looks, but it is of great importance.” he said all of a sudden.

Toshiro was surprised that the noble would tell him something like that, he didn’t really talk much with Byakuya and from all of the people here today he’s the most surprising one.

“Don’t worry, I’m already over it. I know that if there is even the slightest chance that we can beat Aizen, then I would gladly put my pride away for it.” he answered earnestly.

Byakuya smiled at him and raised his glass in a toast.

The evening turned out pretty great. Better than Toshiro would have thought from what he knew of party’s where both Matsumoto and Kyouraku were. He talked some more with Byakuya about their respective companies and their sometimes-infuriating lieutenants. He found out he had a lot more in common with the noble than he thought and he hoped to keep this companionable relationship with him.

Sometimes later Ukitake joined their group and the conversation turned more to the stuff Toshiro had already learned from the books and he even showed the two them the floating charm ‘Wingardium Leviosa’.

At this the others also turned to him interested and he had to show some more magic tricks. Nothing grand but to their intoxicated brains it seemed incredible.

And so the party continued till late in the night. Most were already too drunk to get safely back and everyone decided to just stay at the bar and have a sleepover. I mean, who would turn them away? Everyone was either captain, lieutenant or criminals.(Maybe they should make an official statement that the Ryoka are not enemy’s anymore? Nah, too much work)

It was the next morning that Toshiro woke up and noticed that he only had two more hours till he had to be at the train station. In panic he raced ack to his division and just threw everything important into his suitcase, thankfully he had the books and everything he bought in Diagon Alley already packed yesterday. He now only needed some extra clothes (Rangiku bought him some from the human realm) and his soul phone. Just as he was about to leave through the official Senkaimon the rest of the participants from last night were standing there.

“Taichoo!! Thank god we thought we had missed you.” Rangiku came up to him and hugged him. But this time it was an actual hug and not a death hug, which surprised him.

Then the rest of the guys also came up and except for Kenpachi and Ishida they all hugged him as well. EVEN BYAKUYA! He thought for a short moment he was still dreaming.

“You look good Captain Hitsugaya.” Byakuya said. And yep, he seemed to be sleeping, or in an alternate reality, because that was weird. So he only nodded at the noble and smiled slightly.

Matsumoto had chosen the clothes, she said to blend in he had to dress like a human, so she brought him an black tank top with a white dragon on it that seemed to curl around him and comfortable black ripped jeans. He had to say, for Matsumoto this one was pretty good.

Once everyone said their last goodbyes he turned back to the Senkaimon and went through it.

* * *

He came out in a dark alley and then went into the train station. There he searched for platform 9 ³/4 but couldn’t find it so he stayed at platform 9 and looked around for other wizards. He instantly found a family with an owl so he followed them and saw that they ran straight at the wall between 9 and 10. And then they disappeared. Because why not! And not a single human noticed.

No wonder this society is still a secret, if humans are this careless.

Sighing at the sheer stupidity, though whether at the humans for being blind or at the wizards for being annoyingly secretive he didn’t know, he turned to the wall and went through it.

Once through he was bombarded with noise and he had a very strong urge to turn around and leave this hell right now, but ironically it was Kuchiki’s words that made him continue and get on the train. This is important, and he meant what he said, he would do anything to get a chance at defeating Aizen.

So, he went to the back of the train in hoped that no one comes there. At first it worked but just before the train started a boy with black hair came.

“Hello, can I sit here?” he asked with a very shy tone. Toshiro just nodded.

“Thank you.” he said awkwardly. At first the boy was jittery, as if he expected to be stared at or get asked something, but after he noticed that Toshiro wasn’t gonna do anything and really will just ignore him he calmed down. It was a companionable silence until the door opened a second time. This time a red haired boy came inside and asked if he could sit here. Sadly the boy with black hair answered before Toshiro could tell him no.

He just turned them out completely (again something he maybe should thank Rangiku for one day). The other two started talking about something animatedly and he just sighed. It seems like his quiet was ruined now.

“Who’s the weird bloke anyway?” he heard. All of a sudden the apartment seemed a lot colder.

“You should be careful with your words. Hasn’t anyone ever told you that it’s rude to call others weird?” Toshiro asked with an icy voice. The red head even started shivering. Whimp.

“Sorry, it’s just you seem very young even for a first year and your hair is white!” he said in defensively.

“In that case maybe you should ask me directly next time instead of talking about me with someone else.” with that he turned back to his book.

The other two seemed a little stunned and the silence grew more awkward with each second so Toshiro once again cursed Kurotsushi for giving him this mission and put his book down.

“Since you seemingly wanna know so bad, my name is Hitugaya Toshiro but here in Europe I believe you would say Toshiro Hitsugaya, I am eleven years old and from Japan, all the people there are a little smaller from nature. And no, my hair isn’t bleached that’s my natural color.”

The black haired kid smiled at him and introduced himself as well.

“My name is Harry Potter...i only found out about the wizard world a few days ago.” Toshiro still doesn’t get why he waits for a reaction to his name.

“Hi, my name is Ron Weasley. I’m from a wizard family.” Toshiro nodded and once more turned back to his book. Th others seemed to be disappointed by his cold reaction but then the candy lady came and they ignored him again. A short while later the door opened once more and two more kids came in who searched for a toad. He actually looked up when Ron tried some magic but it turned out to be a bust. Some people really don’t know what studying is. And he was supposed to be from a wizard family.

Just when he thought they would finally be left alone the door opened once again(he was seriously considering freezing the damn thing). This time a blond boy came in with two guy that looked like a younger form of Omaeda. He once more ignored them until the blonde one talked about him.

“And who’s the child? Did you not know that only eleven-year old’s can go to Hogwarts?” he said with a sneer.

Once again, the apartment got colder and this time everyone started shivering, even the window started to get frozen.

“For your information, I am eleven. And if I were you, I wouldn’t start running your mouth so easily, others could think you’re a stupid arrogant narcissist.” Malfoys face turned red at this and he started advancing on Hitsugaya.

“How dare you? You’re just a stupid freak and probably even a mudblood, wait until my father hears of this!” Toshiro was close to flipping the guy over his shoulder but he calmed down, remembering that this was beneath him. Instead he gave one icier stare that made the guy freeze in his place and turn back to his goons.

“Come on guys. These people aren’t worth it our time. Remember what I said Potter, you shouldn’t hang around these people.” with those words he left again. Though from the look of it Weasley and Potter also wanted to run away. So he tones his powers down again. The others looked at him like they’ve seen a ghost.

Toshiro couldn’t wait to get out of this train. All these kids really started to get on his nerves. But sadly once he was actually outside he had to sit in a bout with them! If the rest of the mission consisted of hanging out with them, he would actually go back to Soul Society, no matter what anyone says!

Thankfully the boat ride was short and he sat with the two boys who continued to ignore him.

And then he saw the castle for the first time. Even he had to admit that it was impressive, but it made his mission a lot harder if he had to search it completely _and_ learn magic to use against Aizen.

The giant that Potter called Hagrid left them in a room alone with an older woman. She was probably the only being he liked in the society till now, she commanded respect and carried herself in a dignified way.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. The feast for the beginning of the new year will begin shortly, but before you can take your places in the great hall we have to sort you to one of the four houses. It’s a very important ceremony since that house will be like your family here in Hogwarts. You’ll take lessons together, sleep in the same dorms of your houses and spend time together in the common rooms.The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has his own History and has bought forth great wizards and witches. In your time here, you will earn house points for good achievements but if you break the rules you will lose them as well. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the housecup.The celebration will start in a few minutes so please use the time to get ready. I’ll come back when everything’s ready for you.” at the last part she especially looked at him since he was the only one not wearing the hat, that they were supposed to have for ceremony’s but she only rolled her eyes and left again. Yeah, he liked her alright, she’s a no-nonsense woman.

Then the dumbest ideas about what the sorting ceremony is gonna be like started and just to see them get flattened he kinda hoped they had to fight a troll. Though the ghost that came by made him try to grab Hyourinmaru, before he remembered that the ghosts here can’t turn into hollows and that Hyourinmaru was still in his suitcase. The ghosts seemed to have the same reaction to him as well. A few even turned back when they saw him. He gave them a warning glare but he had to talk to them later, they couldn’t destroy his cover.

Sadly, all of this was seen by the other kids and now they were looking at him with wide eyes. Except for that Potter kid, who seemed to be happy that the attention wasn’t on him anymore.

Then the woman came back and told them to follow her.

The great hall sure lived up to her name. Toshiro had to admit that it was incredible, even though he also thought it unnecessary.

And then the probably weirdest thing yet happened. The shabby hat that was sitting on a chair started to sing. _An old hat started to sing!_

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

At least the hat was informative. Even though its voice was terrible.

‘All we have to do is put on the hat? I don’t like the idea of anyone else in my head except you’

**‘Don’t worry master, I can probably keep him out of everything important.’**

‘Thanks Hyourinmaru.’

And so the sorting began. He noticed that Weasley and Potter both joined the same house. Good for them, now he knew which house he wouldn’t wanna land in.

He noticed with surprise that the teacher didn’t call him up when it was his turn. Maybe they thought Toshiro was his family name?

But no, even after the ‘T’ passed, he still wasn’t called up. But he didn’t worry too much, if only Kurotsushi would have taken care of getting him in then maybe, but the head captain also helped so it was probably only because they always sorted exchange students last.

Once everyone else was sorted he was again the focus of a lot of stares. And this time he couldn’t even blame them.

A man with light blue robes and hat cleared his throat and stood up. Hitsugaya knew right away, that this man was the one with the power level of a Quincy. And somehow he gave him the same creeps as Aizen, just weaker because he’s not as dangerous. He really needed to look out for this guy.

“Welcome old and new students. I am happy to see all of you again and to have new faces join us. As many of you have already seen, this year we have a special guest with us. Toshiro Hitsugaya comes from Japan. He is a known genius there, who finished all ten years of school in only 2 years. But because he’s too young to work yet, he decided to go to another school to learn a new kind of magic. I hope everyone makes him feel welcome.” with that he sat back down and the woman told him to come up.

He did as told and put on the hat. The moment he did a new voice in his head screamed all of a sudden.

_‘What is wrong with your head_ _child! How can something like that live here?’_ the new voice demanded.

 **‘I’m not a thing, trespasser. And I think it’s my right to protect my domain from unknown identity’s.’** Hyourinmaru answered.

‘Alright enough! What do you need to know Hat? I don’t like others in my head and I have the right to refuse someone inside.’

 _‘Ha yeah, I’m not worried about you ever getting mind raped. I feel rather sorry for the headmaster when he tries that with you.’_ the hat laughed.

 **‘Mind raped?!’** ‘He tries what?’ both of them ask at the same time.

_‘Yeah, many people don’t know but the headmaster has a real problem with unknown things, and a genius like you is something he’s afraid of after Tom Riddle. He’s the Dark Lord everyone is so afraid of by the way. Anyway, just be a little wary around the old man, he’s not the same anymore after the war. Now, I have to see some of your memories to sort you. Like I said in the song, it will tell me what your character is like and then I make a decision.’_

‘Hmm I guess that’s fine. But I have to have some proof that you will never tell another soul what you see.’ the hat agreed and showed Toshiro the day he was formed together with the spell that makes him unable to ever talk about the things he sees in other people.

‘Alright, how much do you have to see?’

_‘Everything would be best. People change when they get older, but I want to sort your real self and you have also made me curious, with someone powerful like the dragon in your mind, I can’t really believe you’re an eleven-year-old kid.’_

‘That’s fine I guess but be warned it could take some time, does this sorting have a time limit?’

_‘Haha no it doesn’t. And even if it had, with how much we talked you would have already broken it anyway!’ and with that it turned silent in his head after Hyourinmaru let him past._

After almost 5 minutes, the hat finally said something again.

_‘Wow I gotta admit, I never thought I would see the day I discover what happens after death. Though I hope not every live there begins as bad as yours...but enough about that, even though I would like to ask many questions, i still have to sort you. The problem is, that you would fit in with almost all the houses, yet at the same time with none of them. You are very brave but not impulsive and loud like the other Gryffindors. You’re loyal to those you choose, but too cold and intense for the shy and friendly Hufflepuffs. You’re abnormally smart, but not because you wanna learn but you just are, in Ravenclaw you would be too smart and be considered a hated outsider. That leaves Slytherin. You are certainly sly and cunning, but you are not a pureblood. As much as I hate to admit, I had to sort some potential Slytherins in different houses because Slytherin only excepts purebloods. What about you? Do you have any preferences?’_

‘If I had to say, then either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I already met some Gryffindors and I would probably kill half the house in under a month, even my self-control isn’t that good. The Hufflepuffs are the same, just not as annoying. I have always been an outsider in school, so I don’t care which of the two houses you sort me in.’

 _‘I was hoping you would say something like that. If you agree I would like to put you in Slytherin. I know you have your own mission and to be honest I’m rooting for you to steal the stone; it’s hidden by traps from professors on the third floor. For this information I would like you to help the houses get united. The best place to do this is Slytherin because they are the only house everyone hates. Maybe you can change that.’_ Toshiro thought about it. If what the hat said is true, then that makes his mission almost too easy. But then again, most people normally hate him so getting a better image for a whole house could be difficult. But on the other hand, it couldn’t hurt to try.

‘Alright, I promise to do my best but I can’t promise it will work.’

_‘Thank you. Now I think we have stalled for long enough. it’s time to announce that you’re a **SLYTHERIN!** ’ _

Toshiro took the hat off and looked around. What he saw surprised him. Everyone was talking to each other or started at him with a slacked jaw.

‘Did it really take so long?’ he thought. But then he shrugged and went to the Slytherin table in complete silence. After he sat down the headmaster stood up again.

“Well well, now that Mr Hitsugaya has also finished let’s not wait any longer and enjoy the meal!” he proclaimed and all of a sudden all the tables have been filled with food.

Thankfully most people ignored him at the table so he had time to plan. First, he had to get the stone it’s the most important part of the job. Next he had to learn as much as possible which is pretty easy for him as well. He should probably start making notes and buy books he finds important as well. He has to teach other Shinigami later as well after all. And the new part, to unite the houses. That actually seemed like the hardest part. But first he has to observe and see what needs help and how to go about it. So that should come last.

For a third time the headmaster stood up. This time Toshiro didn’t pay much attention except for the notice that the third floor is forbidden. Looks like the hat said the truth, even though he can’t believe the stupidity of that move, since it’s obvious this way that they’re hiding something.

Then finally they could go to the dorms. Toshiro was really ready to start his investigation and since the floor is forbidden, he could only do so at night. Thank god he doesn’t really need to sleep a lot. 8 hours per week should be more than enough.

Too bad he forgot that he had to sleep in the same room as the other first years…

“Hey freak! I thought you weren’t a pureblood so why are you in Slytherin?” the one with the blonde hair said. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

“I’m here because Gryffindor is too loud and annoying, Hufflepuff way too nice and pushy and Ravenclaw too arrogant in my opinion.” he said bluntly and then went to the bed near the door.

This seemed to shock the other Slytherin. The tall one, pretty sure he was called Zabini, looked at him curious.

“So you’re really not a pureblood? I don’t think there has ever been a case of a muggleborn in Slytherin.” he said but in a nicer tone that Malfoy, it seemed like he was a lot more open minded about this.

“I still don’t know what muggle means, but I couldn’t answer that question anyway since I have never met my parents. If that’s all please leave me alone. It has been a long day and we already have classes tomorrow.” and then he ignored them and closed his curtains.


	3. Chapter 3

To his annoyance, he had to wait almost two hours till he was sure the others were asleep. Then he quietly went outside and rook out his phone. Just like he hoped, the phone didn’t just show the position of hollows but also of ghosts. Though the ghosts were marked in blue and hollows were marked in red.

He followed the phone even deeper into the dungeons where he could already here a discussion going on.

“We should tell Professor Dumbledore. It could kill all of us!” one voice said

“And not just us, what about the kids? We don’t know what it’s here for.” another whispered.

Not bothering to hide himself he walked right through the door and into a lot of ghosts.

“If you’re talking about me by any chance, you do not need to worry. I am not here to cleanse any of you, as long as you are no danger to other humans. And I couldn’t even hurt any humans because it would likely get me executed in Soul Society, it’s against the rule to interfere with human lives.” he explained in his captain voice.

“But then why are you here?” a ghost, who’s head only hang on by a thread, asked.

“I can only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone. If I find out that you did, I will have to cleanse you because you’re a danger to the mission.”

This time a beautiful lady spoke up. ” Do not worry reaper, we are not loyal to Dumbledore. As long as you leave us and the kids in peace we will not get in your way.”

“Alright then, the reason I’m here is because the stone hidden in this school is not something humans should have. We are also fighting a war in our world, and this stone makes souls stronger, so we want to use it to strengthen ourselves.” the ghosts looked at each other but no one seemed to be against the idea of getting the stone stolen. In the end it was the lady that spoke up again.

“You will have not only our compliance but also our help. It is in all of our best interests if the stone disappears, we never thought it a wise idea to bring it here in the first place since it attracts unwanted attention.” she said and the rest of the ghosts nodded.

“I am glad to hear it. If that’s the case maybe one of you can already show me where the third floor is? And please try to get as much information about the wards that have been put up to protect it.”

With that out of the way the ghosts dispersed except for the woman.

“I will lead you to the third floor. Please follow me.”

“Can I ask for your name miss?” it was only polite to ask for the name of someone who generously helped him.

“My name is Helena Ravenclaw, I am the daughter of one of the founders of this castle.” but that was as far as their conversation went, because he told her that he could use shunpo so the risk of getting caught would be smaller.

A few seconds later the stood before closed door.

“This is as far as I will go. Behind this door is the first ward but it is as forbidden to us as it is to the students.” he nodded and bowed to her. She nodded back and left him.

‘What do you think Hyourinmaru, should we take a look already?’

**‘I don’t see why not. It’s not like we don’t have enough on our plates afterwards if you are supposed to learn all seven years worth of magic in just one year. And we don’t know when Aizen will attack, so the faster we get this stone, the better.’**

‘You’re right, the faster the better. But still, if the wards are strong, then I probably won’t get it tonight and it will most likely alert the headmaster that someone tries to steal it.’

**‘That may be master, but we won’t get it the first time no matter what, so sooner or later he will find out.’**

With that decided it he opened the door with Alohomora and went inside. What greeted him was not what he expected.

It was a giant three headed dog...somehow he was expecting more, he could take the thing out in second if he wanted. But that would make the professors suspicious and they would only improve the security. So instead he used his spiritual pressure to make the dog submit to him.

After the dog came a trapdoor he went through and was surprised to land on something soft and squishy. He still didn’t know what it was but since it tried to pull him under, he froze it in his tracks.

‘Is it just me or is this way too easy. Even the kids could manage this! And the fact that the headmaster even talked about this floor at the ceremony was stupid. It’s almost like he wants someone to get the stone...well whatever, the easier for me the better.’ he shrugged and continued till he came to a room with flying keys.

He looked at the door he had to go through and noticed that the lock was in a different color. So, he searched the flying keys for one that had the same color. Once he found it, he shunpoed up there and made a hasty escape for the door. The other keys tried to impale him, but just before they got the chance he closed the door again.

The next room was a giant chess board…

‘Yeah ok, I think I have given up expecting something serious by now...’ he thought to himself while that traitor of a partner was laughing his ass of.

**‘Haha and to believe we actually thought it would be hard to get, if this is the best they have, then we’ll be done today! How did Kurotsushi’s group take so long for this?’**

‘It’s probably because they didn’t know where the stone was, we did thanks to Dumbledore and the hat.” he sighed at that. Hyourinmaru isn’t wrong, if they would have been as fast as them then they would have never had to go on this boring and annoying mission.

After a pretty interesting round of chess (who knew that if you get too bored you would be happy to find out that if you lose you’ll be destroyed!) he walked into the next room and couldn’t believe his eyes.

A troll...at this stage after everything they use a stupid stinking troll. What idiot would use a troll as a security measure!? He should really stop questioning these guys, they are too weird for comprehension and he will only get annoyed at their stupidity.

After making quick work of the troll (only knocking him out so hard that he’ll stand up again in a few hours) he went to the next door and for the first time since coming here, he smiled.

This time you actually had to use our brain and the danger was getting poisoned if you’re wrong. Finally something interesting! He definitely knew now, that potions was gonna be his favorite subject.

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

On the table were seven potions, the first on the left was a small, round, grey one, next to it was a pretty big red one (second) and to thot one’s right was the smallest bottle of the lot (third). In the middle was the second biggest with the color yellow (fourth), then came a small one in green (fifth) who stood on the left side of the biggest bottle that was completely black (sixth). The last potion was also small and had the color purple (seventh).

‘Since the giant bottle is not poison and it is a twin to the second from the left, we know these two are nettle wine (2nd and 6th). Therefore, two of the poisons are to the left of these (1st and 5th).

The ones at each end are different and since we know the left end is poison, both nettle wines have been found, and it will not help you move onwards, the rightmost bottle sends you back (7th).

This leaves 2 bottles and we know the dwarf is not poison, so it must be the one to move ahead (3rd). Finally, the remaining bottle must be the third poison (4th).‘ Toshiro took the third bottle, which is blue, and drank it before stepping through the fire.

At this point it’s do or die since someone will notice the destroyed chess game and the empty bottle.

He landed in a big room with a table right in the middle. And on this table lay a stone. Suspicious since this was almost too easy, he went to the table but just as he was about to grab the stone Hyourinmaru warned him.

**‘Look out!’** he screamed, and not a second too soon, before he almost got his head chopped of by a giant stone statue.

Even Hitsugaya had to admit that if he came here with only his wand, he would probably be in trouble. Thankfully he took Hyourinmaru with him.

The statue tried to get him again with its axe but Hitsugaya jumped up and thrust Hyourinmaru right where his heart would be if it were human. But this only left a little damage and wouldn’t be enough to finish the thing off.

He decided to use a little bit of his shikai and this time when he dodged and thrust his sword at the same place again, the statue started to crumble.

But his victory didn’t last long, when he could feel the reiatsu of the headmaster coming down here fast. It seemed like someone finally did something smart and used a spell that would alert them if someone tried to get through their security. It’s not exactly good for him at the moment but after all the disappointment he has seen today, he can at least appreciate it.

Sadly, the headmaster blocked his escape route so he was kinda trapped here...oh well, the worst that would happen if he got caught is that he’ll be expelled or he has to flee back to Soul Society and abort the mission. Tragic. (He was almost tempted to get himself caught now)

He shunpoed up to the roof of the room (which was pretty damn far up thankfully) and hid in one of the dark corners there. (Again with the stupid security. Only using fire to light up a room? It gives others a lot of room to hide)

Not a moment later Dumbledore came out of the fire and looked around the room. When he couldn’t find anything, he lighted up some more fire so that Toshiro had to hide a little deeper in the shadows, for once he was actually grateful that he’s small.(Not that he would ever admit that)

Dumbledore started talking as if he was expecting to actually get an answer. But Toshiro ignored him. Really how stupid would he have to be to answer when he was trying to steal something! How this man ever made it to headmaster is a wonder to Toshiro.

Then the rest of the Professors came in and they talked to themselves like they had already forgotten that the thieve was still there.

“I don’t know how it happened but I have grave news. The Philosopher's stone had been stolen. I would have never anticipated Lord Voldemort to act this fast, so I had not completed the security yet.” he said in a grave voice like it was the end of the world. And the other teachers acted like this as well!

“What should we do know Albus?” a rather plumb woman said.

“Now just wait a second Pomona, we shouldn’t make hasty judgments. For all that we know it could have been one of the older students! The tests weren’t exactly too hard. Everyone above second years would definitely be able to steal it. And after announcing that the floor is forbidden at the ceremony without a reason it wouldn’t even surprise me. Students at that age are curious by nature, I told you that Dumbledore.” the woman from the sorting said. And again, Toshiro couldn’t stop himself from liking her.

This time a man with a greasy nose spoke up. “I agree with Minerva, an adventurous student is a far likelier explanation than the dark lord acting this fast. It isn’t like him to act so rash. If I may, I think the best idea would be to completely seal of this room and then check on our students if anyone is missing. If it is a student then he or she shouldn’t have had enough time to get out of here before we arrived.” again this was a good idea and though it was once again bad for Hitsugaya he couldn’t stop himself from liking this teacher as well. (Maybe he’s becoming a little of a masochist?)

The rest of the group agreed and they left after the headmaster used another spell, probably to seal off the room.

‘Alright then, how should I get out of this? Not that getting found sounds bad, but I didn’t learn anything yet, and they would be suspicious if a new Japanese student showed up out of nowhere.’

 **‘Master did you forget that you can open a Senkaimon whenever you want? You can just open it here, and then another one to the common room...’** Hyourinmaru pointed out.

‘...of course, I’m stupid, their stupidity is obviously contagious. I’ll have to be more careful from now on.’ he slapped himself on the forehead and opened the Senkaimon.

For a second he didn’t want to leave again, but he had a mission, and he has always brought back positive results. He will not start getting sloppy now. Thus, he opened a second Senkaimon right away o the Slytherin common room. He shunpoed up to his bed and a few minutes late the teacher with the black hair came inside, but didn’t look very hard, he probably thought that no first year could have done it anyway.

‘Well, at least I got one of the good teachers as my head of the house.’ he thought before falling asleep, he would take care of the report tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I have a question for you. I don't want to give too much away, but this story will be the first part to a series about Toshiro and becuause i'm already writing the sequels I want to ask you whether you would like Aizen to team up with Voldemort later or not? I am undecided and stuck at this point so I would like it if some of you will give me your opinions on it. There will be a vote so it would be enough if you just write 'Yes' or 'No'.  
> But now, unto the story! Hope you enjoy.

    The next morning was calmer than he expected, since their priced stone was stolen, but nothing happened. He was a little disappointed that they wouldn’t give their plan away again but then again, even they couldn’t be that stupid. At least they learned from their mistakes.
       
  

    He sat alone on the end of the table closest to the door and enjoyed the watermelon when someone cleared their throat.
       
  

    “Mr Hitsugaya, here is your timetable for the year.” he said coldly and handed him a sheet of paper. Then he looked around and looked back at him once more. “I know it must be hard to get thrown in a completely different but please try to make some friends here, it is important for house morale and believe me, as a Slytherin, you won’t find friends in other houses, so at least try to be nice to your housemates.” he said in a little warmer tone. Toshiro looked back unimpressed.
       
  

    “Sir, the problem is, that I don’t care for friends very much- I am here to learn and that’s all.” with that he turned back and looked at his timetable.
    

    Monday started with Herbology and Charms with Ravenclaw and ended with History of Magic and Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. Tuesday they had Herbology, DADA, Transfiguration and Charms. Wednesday came DADA, Potions (finally), Charms and HoM again. Thursday they had DADA, Transfiguration, HoM and... flying? Oh well. Sounds interesting at least. Friday it started with double Potion and ended DADA and Herbology. They also had Astronomy every Wednesday and Friday at midnight.

    Sounds alright, though he wondered what that flying class was about. Since he had no idea where any of his classes where, he walked up to the nearest ghost he could find. The nearly headless Nick at the Gryffindor table seemed to be the best decision so without knowing that Slytherin and Gryffindor never, absolutely never mingled with each other he walked right up to the table and started talking with the ghost. This time he didn’t even notice at first how the entire hall fell silent in astonishment.
       
  

    “Hello Sir Nicholas, as you know I am new here and have no idea where any of these classes are. Could you point me in the direction of Herbology?”
       
  

    The nearly headless Nick was just as astonished as the rest, but he answered anyway after a second to composed himself. “But of course. I would be honored to help you young man. Herbology is taught outside in a greenhouse. it’s not very hard to find, would you like me to show you anyway?”
       
  

    This started a new wave of astonishment. Ghosts are more for entertainment, they normally confuse one more than they help! Toshiro of course didn’t knew that so he was starting to wonder what he did this time that everything was silent and staring at him again.
       
  

    “Sure, I would be grateful if you could take the time to show me around.” of course he actually wanted to talk with a ghost in private so he can tell them about the new development from last night.
       
  

    And so, amidst the staring they left he hall together.
       


* * *

    **Meanwhile in the hall**
       
  

    Whispering stared as soon as the two had left the hall.
       
  

    “Have you seen that? A _Slytherin_ went to the _Gryffindor_ table and not to start a fight!” a Ravenclaw muttered.
       
  

    “Yes but he’s from japan and new to the school, maybe no one told him of their rivalry yet?” a Hufflepuff answered.
       
  

    “Or maybe he’s just weird? I mean, only yesterday he took almost 30 minutes to get sorted!” a Gryffindor joined n on the conversation.
       
  

    “Even so you gotta admit, he’s hot! And brave, for ignoring the normality. he’s probably going to have a hard time in Slytherin now.” a girl from Gryffindor giggled with many others joining in. the boys looked horrified.
       
  

    “Are you kidding me? He’s way too young for you guys!” one exclaimed.
       
  

    “Maybe in body but did you see how he carries himself? He has more dignity than all of you combined. And with that it turned into a discussion about his look and character, not about his weird behavior.
       
  

    The Slytherin table was in just as much of an uproar.
       
  

    “We can’t let that twerp get away with this! He doesn’t start learning the rules soon then we’ll have to teach him a lesson.” a sixth grader said with a scowl. Many of his friends nodding along.
       
  

    “Are you sure that is a good idea? The headmaster said he finished ten years’ worth of school in just two years. That means he’s pretty strong, and I don’t know but he has this air about him, as if he’s accustomed to fighting...” a third grader pointed out hesitantly.
       
  

    “To you he may be dangerous but we’re five years older than him, there’s no way he would stand a chance against us.” another sixth grader said. The younger kids backed down after that.
       
  

    Not getting involved in any gossip was Draco. His friends were also agreeing with the third years. They have seen Hitsugaya and knew how intense he can be. They also felt like he had a dangerous air to him.

       
  

    “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know that. Anyway, I came here to apologize for my behavior at the train. I’m not really like that but my family and the Weasley’s are old enemy’s so I have to act a certain way around them. I was actually hoping we could start from the beginning again?” he asked almost shy.
       
  

    Toshiro looked him over and couldn’t see any deceive in the boy so he just nodded and turned back to his book. Malfoy looked surprised.
       
  

    “Oh...uhm…ok then? What are you reading? Oh yeah and before I forget, some of the older Slytherins are angry at you for going over to the Gryffindor table. You may not know, but we Slytherins don’t hang around other houses.” oh man this kid just doesn’t stop talking does it?
       
  

    “Listen Malfoy, I really don’t care who sits on which stupid table and though it’s a nice sentiment that you seem to care about me enough to warn me, it is unnecessary. None of the students here could even touch me let alone hurt me. You should stop worrying about such things, it will only slow you down and makes you uselessly worry.” Toshiro told him. Really if other students would hurt someone just because they talked with a different house then maybe the hat and the ghosts were right, something has to happen here.
       
  


    ‘No matter his blood, he seems very strong. Maybe I should apologize for my behavior at the train? It wouldn’t hurt to have a strong alley at this school. And for once in my life he didn’t look at me like I’m just a Malfoy. Maybe I can have an actual friend for once!’ making up his mind he packed his stuff and also made is way to Herbology, hoping to find Hitsugaya alone there.
       
  

    Unlike the students, the teachers were also astonished but in a positive way. They have been trying to lessen the animosity against different houses especially between Slytherin and Gryffindor. McGonagall and Snape looked at each and smiled a little.
       
  

    “Maybe this exchange student can actually help this school. He is the only one who hasn’t at least heard about the divide between the houses.” McGonagall pointed out. Snape also got a thoughtful frown.
       
  

    “Yes and maybe his personality is actually good for that as well. When I went to give his timetable before he told me, that he’s not here to make friends and completely ignored me when I told him to be wary of the other houses. Almost like he thought I was stupid to say something like that. If he makes friends then it will probably be from any house.”
       
  

    “What do you mean you told him to be wary about the other houses?” Sprout asked affronted.
       
  

    Snape gave her an annoyed look. “I am not lying, just look right now, all other houses are talking between each other except for Slytherin. And it’s not like any of your students would try anyway.”
       
  

    This time it was Flitwick who spoke up.” I know it’s hard to admit Pomona but Severus is right. Slytherin has always been outsiders but since You-Know-Who came from that house it has become worryingly bad.” he said sadly.
       
  

    “Yes but that doesn’t mean we should keep it that way. If the Dark Lord really did steal the Philosopher’s stone, then we need to do something to unite the school.” McGonagall said fiercely.
    “I believe we should try to put Hitsugaya in as many situations where he has to interact with other students.” she continued.
       
  

    Sprout and Flitwick nodded but Snape shook his head.
       
  

    “That may work in classes but I have seen his character, he’s not one for friends and small talk.”
       
  

    “In that case we have to hope for the best, that he will just continue unknowingly making such scenes, so that others see that not all Slytherins are unapproachable. I will also talk about my students the importance of asking for help. If Hitsugaya really is a genius then they could learn a lot from him. And older students could teach him as well, since I don’t believe he will only learn first year stuff here. Even his eyes show this.” Flitwick said hopefully.
       
  

    The conversation ended there and the teachers packed their stuff to get ready for class.
    

* * *

    **With Toshiro**
       
  

    Ignorant to the conversations going on inside he followed the ghost till he was sure there was no one near them.
       
  

    “I have new about the stone. The wards were a lot easier than I anticipated and I have already stolen it. This night I will bring it to Soul Society immediately, so you won’t need to look for clues on it anymore” he told the ghost.
    Nick was surprised once more but decided that he really shouldn’t be anymore. This was an ancient being with powers beyond their grasp. A few traps really couldn’t stop him, now that he thought about it.
       
  

    “It is good to hear that, I had the fear that Dumbledore wanted a certain student to steal it, to test him.” so Toshiro was right, the security really was so bad because it was designed to be broken by a student. “But if your mission here is done, what are you going to do here?”
       
  

    “Like I said before, we’re fighting a war and this magic seemed like a good new fighting strategy the enemy wouldn’t know how to counter. Therefore, another part of my mission is to learn as much about it as possible.” Toshiro answered just as they left the castle. The rest of the way was spent in silence and just as he was about to thank to ghost, Nick spoke up again.
       
  

    “I know this may seem as an annoyance to you but I have a request I would like to make. All of the ghosts will be at your disposal if you help us with this. We fear what this division between houses could do to this school and would like your help in uniting the school. You are only gonna be here for a year anyway, so if doesn’t work and you turn into the enemy of the students here, the consequences won’t be as bad.”
       
  

    “Don’t know why everyone thinks _I’m_ the right person for this, but I planned on doing so anyway. I made a deal with the head, one of the reasons my sorting took so long.” he explained.
       
  

    “Well that’s perfect then! Like I said, if there’s anything we can help with don’t be shy to ask.”
       
  

    “Thank you, in that case I will only give you one request for now, I need a place, where I can train my old skills and where I won’t be disturbed by other students or teachers. You know a place here like that?”
       
  

    “Can’t think of one at the moment but I will ask the others ad we will come back at you a soon as possible.” with that they arrived and said their farewells.
       
  

    Seeing that he was the first one here he pulled up another DADA book. Those spells are the best for fighting together with charms if you use them right. Another ten minutes later the next person came and to his chagrin it was his blonde Slytherin Draco Malfoy if he remembered correctly.
       
  

    “Hey, Toshiro! Can we talk?” Malfoy asked out of breath.
       
  

    “My name is Hitsugaya. In japan you only use your given name with family and lovers. We are neither so please stop using it. What do you want?” he demanded.

    Malfoy looked surprised and something else that Toshiro couldn’t quite read. Whatever, as long as he’s quiet.
       
  

    “I see. You’re right! Thanks man, so what are you reading.” He really shouldn’t have jinxed the silence…
       
  

    “A DADA book, if you haven’t noticed yet, most of the stuff we actually learn as first years is absolutely useless, so I want to get a head start. I am here to learn after all. Now please let me read, I’m actually doing something useful and maybe you should do so too.” He said coldly. How many times does he have to make clear that he’s not here to make friends!
       
  

    ‘ **Maybe you should overthink that thought master? If you want to try and unite the houses you need to make friends.’** Hyourinmaru pointed out.
    ‘No, I need to make these kids friends with each other. I was rather thinking of the ‘all hate me so they stop hating each other’ approach.’
    ‘ **Come on, you could at least try it. You don’t need to hang out with them, but can’t you at least help them if they ask or listen to them or something?’**
    ‘I’m not their damn babysitter. If they want help then they can come to me, and if you haven’t noticed I’m already listening to one of them right now.’ The argument stopped there because the rest of the students arrived.
       
  

    “Hello everyone, my name is Professor Sprout and I will teach you about the difference herbs there are and how to grow them to perfection.” The plumb woman introduced herself.
       
  

    The lesson itself was boring. He knew all the answers and so got a lot of points for his house but he wasn’t particular proud of it. All they had to do was read the damn book so this class was useless. Though for some reason the teacher and other students didn’t think so and looked at him in admiration or jealousy.
       
  

    The next lesson was Charms together with the Ravenclaw again. This time he found another teacher he liked. He may be a little too happy for his taste but he was SMALLER than him! And he’s actually a good teacher.
       
  

    The spell ‘Incendio’ may not be very useful but at least the class itself is good. And once he knows more about spells maybe he can find a way to make the spells more powerful.
       
  

    Professor Flitwick gave them instructions and they were allowed to work on them in any way they wanted. Groups were quickly formed until only he remained alone. Flitwick seemed to notice this as well.
       
  

    “Are you ok? Most people at least search for a partner at the beginning.”
       
  

    “Please do not worry Professor. It is not necessary since I can already perform it. If at all possible, I actually wanted to ask if I could use this time to work on other spells.” this seemed to shock the Professor. Hitsugaya wondered why, the headmaster told everyone yesterday that he went through a whole school in 1 year. Did they think that this was gonna be so much harder?
       
  

    “You are done? In that case please demonstrate it.” even though he was shocked, Flitwick was also curious about the supposed genius.
       
  

    Toshiro just shrugged and got out his wand. This seemed to once again make him the center of attention. Seriously don’t they have better things to do? Like working on their own spells?
       
  

    He just hopes everyone gets over the surprise of his intellect soon, because he really doesn’t need a repeat of his time in the academy where he was the constant topic of discussion.
       
  

    He concentrated and said: “ _Incendio”_ and out came a perfect little fire. Ignoring the wide eyes and whispers of his fellow students he waited for a response from the teacher.
       
  

    Unlike the teachers at his old school Flitwick didn’t look angry or humiliated but excited. Huh, _three_ teachers he can actually stand. This could actually be better than his last time.
       
  

    ‘ **Not exactly hard to have a better time than last at your last school.’** Hyourinmaru growled. At the time his master was bullied at school he hasn’t been able to talk with him and could only watch. He has become very protective since then.
       
  

    Once the Professor calmed down again, he asked: “Since you studied ahead, can I ask you to perform all the spells you already know?”
       
  

    “Sure, I actually wanted an opinion on my work for a while now.” Toshiro smirked, maybe studying ahead won’t be needed to do in private.
       
  

    “And for the rest of you, please go back to work.” Flitwick spoke to the rest of the class. But once he actually looked at them and saw the jealous, wary and hateful looks pointed at Hitsugaya he recoiled a little. Maybe he underestimated the single mindedness of children and their hate for everything different. Should he follow the plan to team some of them up with Hitsugaya? It would force them to work together but it won’t make them like each other.
       
  

    He sighed and turned back to Hitsugaya. “You can start with whatever you want.”
       
  

    and so the rest of the lesson was spent with Hitsugaya showing Professor Flitwick every spell he knew and the rest secretly (*cough cough*) watching.
       
  

    When the bell rang, he was almost through with every first-year spell. The only ones he had problems with was the softening charm (Spongify) and the wand-extinguishing-charm (Nox) which he didn’t study much since they’re mostly useless.
       
  

    Flitwick wasn’t even shocked anymore after he easily performed the fifth spell. Now he was actually a little worried. What is he supposed to teach Hitsugaya, he can’t just put him together with the others since he would learn nothing and from what he saw, doesn’t have the patience to work with others who are not as smart, which could be a problem. But putting him in higher classes won’t help either. He would be shunned and since he’s in Slytherin there might even be the chance that he will be seen as the newest dark lord.
       
  

    Sooner than he thought he already arrived at the teacher’s office. Inside was only McGonagall who looked up and smiled at him. He said down next to her.
       
  

    “How are the new first years. You just had the first bunch, right?” McGonagall asked curios, either he had Harry Potter or he had that transfer student. She may not be a gossip but even she is curious about the two hottest topics of the school at the moment.
       
  

    “Yeah, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.” he answered.
       
  

    “So how are they? Any promising students for the clubs?” Clubs are for students who are proficient in a certain subject and wants to better themselves in that area. He have to have an outstanding in that subject every year to be allowed in. normally students joined around fourth year or fifth, since what they learn there is very difficult.
       
  

    “Yeah actually, I would give Hitsugaya an invitation right now, but I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t accept.” he sighed once again. He is happy that such an intelligent young man came here but Severus was right. Hitsugaya doesn’t seem to be a team player and they may have to rethink their plan to unite the school.
       
  

    “Really? You would give him invitation right now? We normally don’t let students join until fourth grade. Even geniuses like Lily Potter had to wait till third year!”
       
  

    “I know that. But believe me Minerva he would be ready. He is not just a genius in name. I know we were all skeptical about the time he took to study everything at his old school but I can believe it now.” he said seriously. “And if the kids he studied with are anything like our students here than I am not surprised that he is so cold and serious now.”
       
  

    “What do you mean?” she asked sharply. She was someone who wouldn’t tolerate bullying or exclusion at all.
       
  

    “When everyone teamed up to work on the fire-making charm he was left alone, so I went up to him to ask if he needed help and to get him to work with the others.” McGonagall nodded at that, she would have done the same. “But then he told me, that he can already cast the spell!” at this she raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t uncommon for others to study ahead, but their magic is completely different from the Japanese magic so even though he was a genius she couldn’t quite believe it.
       
  

    Flitwick laughed at her impression “Yeah, my reaction exactly! But then he just nonchalantly pulled out his want and created a perfect fire. Even then the students looked at him with fear or envy. But then I asked him if he could perform other spells as well to see how far he is.” he stopped and looked her seriously in the eyes and she knew, she wouldn’t like what he had to say next. “He did and I have to say, in all my years as teacher or even as student, I have _never_ met anyone as skilled as him. I was so shocked and fascinated that I only saw the reaction of the students at the end. And Minerva, they looked like they wanted nothing more than to see him dead but too afraid to do something themselves… I don’t know what to do, and to be honest, if he is as good everywhere else as he is in charms then I don’t even see why he is here.”
       
  

    McGonagall was sad but not overly surprised at the student’s behavior. What she was surprised about though is Hitsugaya’s skills. To learn from books alone is practically impossible, especially in subjects like charms where you only ever so practical lessons. Even if he had trained the whole summer, he shouldn’t have been capable of more than three spells at highest, and since he only got the letter two weeks ago, he shouldn’t even be capable of one!
       
  

    “Maybe he finds charm the most interesting and he has only studied for that one subject?” she guessed; it was the only thing that would make sense. Why else would he be so good at it.
       
  

    “Maybe, I’m not sure since he looked more bored than anything but it’s possible. But the problem still remains, if this goes on even if it’s just one subject, the students will hate him. And I have no idea what to teach him. The only thing I can think of is letting him skip a grade, like the muggles do.”
       
  

    “No! We don’t know yet if he will be god at everything and the school didn’t even let Dumbledore skip grades even though he was by far the best student Hogwarts ever had, with Tom Riddle a close second. We won’t change the old ways and anyway, he was send here, because he is to spent 7 years here, so that when he comes back he is actually old enough to work there.”
       
  

    It was a bad situation but she wouldn’t give up that easily. Luckily, she has that class today as well so she could make her own observations of him.
       
  

    Flitwick knew exactly what she was thinking “So you want to continue with the plan? Team him up with others?” he was also thinking about it, but for some reason he had the feeling, that he was too mature for the others, he just has this weird feeling about him…
       
  

    “Yes, I think getting him to interact with others is still the best option.” Flitwick agreed for now, he didn't know Hitsugaya that well yet and maybe he also judged too soon. Only time will tell.


	5. Chapter 5

    **Toshiro pov.**
       
  

    I am sitting in a giant hall with a magic ceiling and hundreds of kids beside me. What did I do to deserve this? Was I really such an awful person before I died? I swear if one more person says anything about my hair or height, I will beat them the good old way, magic not needed.
       
  

    And my own partner is laughing at my misery, thank you very much you traitorous reptile!
    Everything was fine before that charms lesson, people mostly ignored me and left me alone. But now everyone is either scared or resentful. If they have a problem with me, they should just come out and say it.
       
  

    “Hey shorty, just because you are a genius where you come from doesn’t mean it will be so easy here. Hogwarts is the best of the best and we won’t be beaten by some small japanese kid!” some older student from his house sneered.
       
  

    Goddamn Murphy law…I shouldn’t have asked for it.
       
  

    I turn around and glare at him, if he thinks he can intimidate me then he is crazy. This idiot has nothing on the captain commander or even Kenpachi. But from the reaction of the hall this guy seems to be a scary person.
       
  

    ‘If this one is supposed to be scary, than I am not surprised they are scared shitless of some killer. Hopefully I get to meet him, would be the most interesting thing that can happen at this school.’
    ‘ **Come on master, give the guy some credit, he even has his goons with him, at least he isn’t stupid enough to challenge you alone.’** Hyourinmaru laughed. How he finds everything at the school so funny is beyond me.
    ‘Oh please, that is just supposed to be an intimidation tactic. It’s not like he would dare to do anything while the teachers are sitting right there.’
    ‘ **Too bad, I have been itching for a fight to show them why they should really be afraid, and not because they have obviously never seen a genius before.’**
    ‘Yeah, maybe if we involve the teachers in the fight than this could actually become interesting, I will think about it when we have to leave, until then I need them as my ally’s to learn as much as possible.’ I like the idea of that! Maybe Yamamoto would accept it if I say it was to test my strength to see how much I actually learned here...i got a smirk at the possibility.
       
  

    ...And I kinda forgot the student before me, whatever. But why is he looking at me like that? Like I’m crazy? I wouldn’t make the mistake of talking out loud when talking to Hyourinmaru so why is he acting so weird, like I am about to attack?
       
  

    ‘ **It’s the smirk master, I think it scares him.’**
    ‘Oh well, all the better for me, if I want to build my reputation as a respectful person, a little bit of fear is good.’ and with that I turn around and completely ignore the idiot who has no idea what just happened.
       
  

    I still have to plan if I want to show what I’m truly capable of or if I should just keep quiet and secretly study alone without anyone knowing...just as I was thinking that someone grabbed me from behind and tried to yank me from my seat. Instead of falling down as he expected though, I flip my whole body backwards till my feet are at his neck and at the last second I stop myself from breaking his neck and put my body weight to the right with a lot of force. A second later he is on the ground.
       
  

    Looking around I see the headmaster and my house head walking up to us. I let go of the student and stand up just as they arrive. The other boy seemed to be in shock or something since he still hasn’t moved.
       
  

    “What is going on here?” the headmaster asked and looked at me intensely. I was about to answer when Hyourinmaru growled and the headmaster stumbled back a little.
       
  

    ‘ **Master, this man just tried to enter your head! I have tried to be as unnoticed as possible but I think he saw me at the end. I am sorry.’** Hyourinmaru said angrily. I don’t blame him, I was also stupid for forgetting the hat’s warning and not being more careful.
       
  

    So instead of answering the question I glare at him. No sense in trying to keep it secret that I knew he tried to break into my mind.
       
  

    “I don’t know if invading the highest privacy a human has is allowed here in Britain, but where I come from, it would result in a heavy punishment. I would like it if you wouldn’t try that again.” I said coolly, there’s no need to be friendly to this guy, he has no say in my studies except for maybe kicking me out, and that seems to be a better and better outcome by the second.
       
  

    It seemed like the headmaster just didn’t take me serious though, since he just continued smiling patronizingly. “I am sorry my boy, I was just trying to find out what happened in the fastest way possible, and this way no one could have lied and we would already be done with this.”
       
  

    Okay wow, this guy is so full of shit. Looking into other people’s minds to handle a little dispute between students? This school has so many problems.
       
  

    “I am sure there are easier ways than that, like the hundreds of students who have been watching this?” I ask with an annoyed look that really didn’t hide what I thought of his excuse.
       
  

    This time it was the black haired teacher (which name I should finally learn!) who spoke up.
       
  

    “A good idea, Mr Hitsugaya, but how about we hear it from you first?” I may like this guy because of his no nonsense personality but that doesn’t make me trust him. Something about that question rubbed him the wrong way, like they already thought it was his fault.
       
  

    “Fine then, I was sitting there and eating my lunch when this student called me out. I ignored him because he seemed aggressive and I have already learned that it’s best to ignore such people instead of rising to the bait. So I turned around when all of a sudden he grabbed me from behind me and tried to pull me from my seat. I was just reacting to his actions in a non harmful way, by turning my body so that m momentum would throw him to the ground.” I explained. The black haired teacher seemed to think about it but Dumbledore only looked skeptical.
       
  

    “And how would a boy like you know such fighting techniques? I can’t believe they would teach something like that at your school.”
       
  

    “You are correct but also wrong. We do learn self-defense at our school but not something as aggressive as I just did. After I finished school, I didn’t apply for Hogwarts right away. I studies martial arts because it was my favorite subject in school for a year. I had to wait till I was 11 after all.”
       
  

    For some reason the headmaster looked angry for a second but no one seemed to have noticed. Instead he smiled and looked at a boy sitting a few seats next to me.
       
  

    “Mr Clay, can you please verify what Mr Hitsugaya just said?”
       
  

    The boy, who couldn’t have been above third grade, seemed nervous to talk to the headmaster. I wonder why, is he known as dangerous? If yes why would he be headmaster? Good thing I have history next, I hope it will give me answers to some the questions I have.
       
  

    “I..uhm...ye-yes headmaster, I saw him getting grabbed from behind sir.” he stuttered.
       
  

    Once again Dumbledore had this look for a millisecond as if he was disappointed, that no one else noticed. “I see, thank you Mr Clay, if that is all I am sure that Professor Snape will take care of this since you’re both in his house.”
       
  

    As he left, I had the feeling if I had been found guilty, he would have personally taken care of it.
       
  

    But for now, he is not my concern at all and I am already pretty late for the next class.
       


* * *

    **Normal pov.**
       
  

    History of magic is an absolute joke and from now on he will bring other books with him to use the time to read some more.
       
  

    After Transfiguration he gave up on this school completely, the teacher was good but she tried to make him work with a partner which is annoying since he is far ahead of the others. Of course she also tried to make him show what he really can, but at least she tried to do it in a more discreet way.
    
    Either he will just teach himself from books from now on, or they will have to transfer him to a higher class. Just on this day alone, he got 60 points for their house and in the evening, he could hear people talking about him. That he’s really a genius and that he has so much magical power(while performing the floating charm in Charms he got bored and started floating the desks and even some people) and about what happened at the great hall.
       
  

    The next day he also gave up the dream of not getting noticed. All eyes were on him the moment he entered the great hall. Sighing to himself he took the place closest to the door again but this time he didn’t sit alone. A group of seven grade students sat next to him.
       
  

    “Listen pipsqueak, there are certain rules in this school and one of them is not to go to other houses. If we see the same thing again you will regret it, get it?” he said with a threatening gesture as if they have learned nothing from the fifth year yesterday who tried the same.
       
  

    Hitsugaya looked so unimpressed that the others looked at each other uncertain. Although it took a lot of him not to react to the jest against his height.
       
  

    “Listen here idiots. I don’t give a single damn about the houses here or about your threats. But let’s get something clear, if you call me Pipsqueak or something like it ever again, I will freeze you solid.” He said in a calm but dangerous voice. And then just to make a point, he stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. This time aware that everyone looked.
       
  

    ‘ **You know that was childish, right master?”** Hyourinmaru said with a chuckle.
    ‘I was trying to make a point. Nothing more. And anyway, if I am going to unite the houses than I have to get them to see that I don’t care about the houses.’
    ‘ **Sure sure, keep telling yourself this. But I am part of you, you can’t hide your intentions from me.’** He said smugly.
       
  

    After eating he went to Herbology, but this time he had it with Gryffindor. That could actually turn out interesting. It gives me a chance to see how bad it really is between them, he thought.
       
  

    As he found out later, it was _very_ bad. The class was completely divided. Except for glaring at each other no one talked with each other unless to make insults. At least he managed to convince Malfoy that it wasn’t worth it to do this in class. Which surprised Potter who seemed to hate Malfoy with a passion already even though they only knew each other for maybe two days. Sigh, kids these days.
       
  

    The rest of Gryffindor wasn’t much better and he really didn’t understand why the other houses hated Slytherin so much when Gryffindor seemed a lot worse. One girl constantly glared at him because she wasn’t the best, the Weasley looked at him like he was disgusted to have sit with him on the train, even though it was him that came later. The only Gryffindor he could stand was Longbottom. Sure, he was shy but he was also honest and earnestly tried to do his best for himself not like Granger who only wanted to show off.
       
  

    Tuesday wasn’t gonna be his favorite day that’s for sure, they had all the classes together with these people. But he won’t let that drag him down, because their next class was DADA, the class he needed to pay special attention in to teach other Shinigami later.
       
  

    But he was _very_ disappointed in the subject. Not only was the teacher a useless stuttering fool, but they only looked at the theory!
       
  

    ‘Great, another class I’ll have to ignore and study for myself.’ He thought. But all of a sudden, he felt something different from the teacher. Almost his whole reiatsu has changed for a second. For the rest of the class he studied the teacher but the second reiatsu didn’t appear again. Normally he would leave it alone but this presence was totally wrong, like it should be dead but is clinging to another life form somehow.
       
  

    Making a note to keep a closer eye on it, he turned back to his book till the class ends.
       
  

    After class he decided to skip lunch for today, he didn’t need it and every time he went there, he got either stared at or threatened. Time to finally take a look at the library.
       
  

    But of course, life hated him. Draco Malfoy was following him and just wouldn’t. shut. Up.
       
  

    “Hey To- sorry Hitsugaya, how are you so good at all this. I thought Japanese magic was different and this is completely new for you! And even though I read ahead as well i didn’t get it at all. And why are we going this way, the great hall is that way.” He looked like he wanted to say more but wisely held it in when he saw Hitsugaya’s glare (no wonder even the seventh years backed up!).
       
  

    “Easy, I am not going there, but why are you following me? Don’t you have your own group of friends?”
       
  

    Draco looked down “Well yes, but they don’t hang our with me because they like me, but because of my father’s money and status…”
       
  

    Oh great, another kid with insecuritys. First Potter, then Longbottom and now Malfoy too. Are people blind here or is everyone just ignoring it?
       
  

    “Alright fine, but I thought you like the attention and that people listen to you.” not that Toshiro would take care of that. It has nothing to do with him!
       
  

    “I do like attention, who wouldn’t?” (‘me! And Potter and Longbottom from what I’ve seen.’ he thought.) “But they only see a Malfoy not ME! I thought...since you don’t care about all the pureblood stuff, that you won’t treat me any different from others.” he still didn’t look up. As if he was embarrassed for being honest. A bad trait. One should always hold his head high when speaking his mind.
       
  

    “So if I get this right, you would rather hang out with an anti-social and generally hated person like me, than with people who listen to you and practically do anything you tell them to?” he asked in an amused tone. Sounds almost like the reason why Kuchiki-taicho chose Abarai as his lieutenant. Dumb decision there, but then again he has Matsumoto so he has no right to talk.
       
  

    “Well...when put like that it sounds dumb, but just once in my life I want someone to argue with and to be honest with me. And someone who I can be honest with as well.” this time he did look up and later, Toshiro will tell himself that the only reason he even considered it was because of the determination and desperation in the kid’s eyes.
       
  

    But he could understand it. The other houses would never hang out with him and the way he was acting on the train and before the opening feast gives them good reasons. The other Slytherin’s are afraid of his father from what he gathered so he won’t find someone there either. That makes hi the only candidate, who knows, if he wouldn’t have shown up then maybe the boy would have never been honest and really would only act his whole life in front of his classmates and family till one day he believed in what he did.
       
  

    Toshiro sighed and continued walking. “Just so we’re clear, I won’t be playing games with you or gossip like little kids. You are tolerable when you don’t start with all the pureblood shit but I will use a lot of my time to study and I probably won’t be here for seven years so you should find some other kids you can be yourself with. Either from other houses or older students if your classmates are out of question. You still sure you want this?”
       
  

    As expected, Malfoy followed. “Yes, that would be fine! Though I am skeptical about making friends with other houses, I have no problem with someone who takes school serious. Normally my friends don’t care because they already have their future planned out for them.”
       
  

    And with that the conversation ended. They went to the library and Toshiro was surprised about how easy it was to get along with the boy. He answered many questions about Dumbledore and Tom Riddle (although that one took a while since these people only know him as ‘Voldemort’ how ridiculous, why give him the satisfaction of calling the guy by his chosen name, that’s the same as if he and the Gotai thirteen started calling Aizen ‘God’). All in all it was a pretty productive lunch break.
       
  

    The problem started when they went to their next subject, Transfiguration.
       
  

    For some reason the other Slytherin’s thought they were entitled to Malfoy’s time and were angry at _him_ for _stealing_ their Draco. No wonder he wanted time away from them! But even worse, the Gryffindor’s also seemed to be angry that he hang out with Malfoy. Why they even cared was beyond him. But Weasley obviously had a problem with them.
       
  

    “Guess assholes flock together huh?” he sneered at them. Malfoy was about to raise at the bait like the other Slytherin’s but Hitsugaya held his hand out. And Malfoy listened! Which shocked the rest, even him a little. But maybe he was just stopping because of the cold that seemed to come out of nowhere.
       
  

    “I do not see how you came to the conclusion that we are assholes when we have spoken less than a few sentences with each other and from what I gathered you have only met Malfoy at the train as well, so you only know useless rumors. But even more I am surprised that you seem to care so much about what we are doing in our free time and who we hang out with. Taking so much interest in us makes you seem like a little bully who has no life himself. I personally haven’t done anything to you, so I would appreciate it if you don’t waste both of our times with this useless facade.”
       
  

    The outraged reaction of Weasley’s was expected but what surprised him was Longbottom’s nod and Potters little smile. Looks like they didn’t agree with Weasley either.
       
  

    At least the Slytherin’s have stopped glaring at him now. Malfoy even smiled and didn’t gloat at Weasley. Progress.
       
  

    Class was just as boring, but now he had a partner who really listened to him when he tried to help and at the same time let him work in his own pace. Maybe making friends really does make school more bearable? Oh well, back then he came by fine and the confrontations only made him better at self control and patience. Something he is infinitely thankful for now that he has to work with Matsumoto.
       
  

    The next subject, charms, was the exact same. Most were still glaring, but what did he expect. Getting respect took it’s time and he was sure in a few weeks he would either be ignored or feared enough to leave him alone, since he already made a big spectacle yesterday by knocking down that boy.
       
  

    ‘ **On your** _ **first**_ **day master, you must have broken some record here.’** his dragon laughed.
       
  

    He scowled and concentrated on the softening charm, which he got down pretty good after today, at the end of the week he would probably be through with the entire first curriculum.
       
  

    He hoped the rest is just as easy, because keeping up this pace in each subject is gonna be difficult. At least it seems like ha can use history of magic and DADA to study and Astronomy and Herbology seemed useless for his mission as well.
       
  

    But the biggest problem is that he has given his word to help the school, which he regretted after only two days. There is so much wrong with this school it was hard to decide where to start? The headmaster, who ignored privacy and intentionally tries to put some students in danger? The messed up houses, who only bring out the worst people? The brave should mingle with the cunning and the smart should learn from the loyal, not shun them because they’re not as intelligent!
       
  

    He had a lot of work ahead of him and not a lot of time. One year goes by faster than one expects, especially for someone who is already above a hundred years old.
       
  

    Not to mention keeping his secret. People were already whispering about his power and being a genius and using martial arts as a disguise won’t work forever.
       
  

    But one thing at a time. He can work a lot at night and once the ghosts come back to tell him about a place where he won’t be disturbed, he can even work on his Kido, Zanjutsu and Hakuda. For now, he should play the normal student who likes to read. The second part isn’t even an act!
       
  

    This time when he ate, he wasn’t interrupted thankfully, and Malfoy even let him alone to keep up his image. Why he bothered when he obviously hated it isn’t clear but he guessed it has something to do with his family if he understood it right in the library when they talked.
       
  

    Now he finally had time to form a real plan. He won’t pull an Ichigo and let destiny come at him unprepared. He will finish this mission like any other. Making a list of what to do and find the best way to achieve it.
       
  

    ‘What do you think Hyourinmaru? Should I continue with the ‘make them hate me to so they stop hating each other’ plan? I have already made a ‘friend’ or at least he thinks so. I don’t want him to face the backlash of such an action.’ he asked his loyal partner.
    ‘ **i already told you before that I believe this to be the perfect chance to** _ **relax**_ **and actually make some friends. You never had a real childhood and maybe you should stop seeing this as only a mission. And you know that there is a better way than making the school your enemy. Don’t forget, I can hear your thoughts’** Hyourinmaru answered seriously.
       
  

    Toshiro sighed. Hyourinmaru is right of course, he already thought of another plan. Longbottom and Potter seemed like good people and if he could get them to hang out with him or Malfoy than others would maybe follow. Slytherin and Gryffindor are the worst rivalry after all and he doesn’t have the time to unite every house. As long as he gets these two to interact it should be enough to consider his promise to the hat and the ghosts paid.
       
  

    And now that he knew why Potter was expecting a reaction from him in the train, he could use that. Famous people are unknowingly influencing others around them. If he gets Potter in on this, it will make his job a lot easier.
       
  

    A plan forming in his mind he smirked and went to the library to continue his research on useful spells. But his calm was soon shattered by the person sitting in one of the seats by the window, which he wanted to use.
       
  

    Being the mature person he was, he turned around and hoped she didn’t see him. He was really not in the mood for her jealousy again. He had to live with four classes of it already today.
       
  

    It seemed to have worked and instead of staying he decided to take three books with him to the common room in hope of a more relaxing evening.
       
  

    A bad miscalculation.
       
  

    The only other students in the common room where five, six and seven years because the others don’t have a lot of homework yet, only studying spells.
    Ignoring the dark looks send his way he sat down as far away from the fire as possible and started reading.
       
  

    Only ten minutes later a girl snapped. “Who do you think you are, you little show off? You call yourself a genius but in reality you’re just a loner who doesn’t have any friends. Probably cause you’re a mudblood!” the rest sneered or laughed at her words. Or they were until the moment their teeth started to clatter from the sudden cold.
       
  

    Unlike the first years who always wondered where it came from they seemed smart enough to recognize it as his doing. And like any self-disciplined student at the age of 16 or 17 would do they became angry and fired curses at him. _So unpredictable!_
       
  

    He could have easily avoided all of them but he didn’t want to give too much away. So instead he rolled behind the couch and used a transfiguration spell to turn the armchair he was sitting in before into a giant mouse. This caused enough of a commotion for him to easily slip away into his room.
       
  

    This trick may not work the next time but till then he promises himself to learn a shield spell or something.
       
  

    With his books from the library right here he decided to just spent the night here reading and catching up on sleep. He hasn’t really slept since he went to London to buy his school equipment. First he had to do paperwork and at the same time study so he pulled many allnighter and then his farewell party and stealing the stone. Even he had his limits.
       
  

    But at least tomorrow he would finally get to the subject he’s looking forward to the most, Potion. What could possibly go wrong?
       
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, if some of you wonder why I sometimes use Granger or Weasley and at other times Hermione and Ron, that is because from Toshiro's perspective he would call them by their Family names while Harry would call them by their personal names.

    ‘What could possibly go wrong? Why did I have to give fate, or whatever is messing with me, such a good opportunity to screw my day over!’ he grumbled to himself the moment he stepped out of the dungeons.
    ‘ **You really should have learned by now master. Murphy’s law has been following you wherever you go since we arrived.’** as always he was enjoying this way too much. Sometimes Toshiro wondered if Zanpakuto’s really were part of your soul and not just mysterious beings who make good companions. Because he can’t imagine there is a part of his soul that is such a sadist and so immature!
    ‘ **If I’m immature than what** **does** **that** **make** **you? Freezing something every time someone says something remotely related to your height?’** Hyourinmaru smirked.
       
  

    Ignoring the annoying being in his head he thought back on the day, which turned bad pretty fast.
       
  

    The morning started fine and he wasn’t even the hottest topic anymore since _the_ Harry Potter was also at the school. But then DADA began and Weasley did something incredible stupid.
       
  

    He decided to it was a good idea to make fun of Toshiro for humiliating him yesterday. Toshiro wasn’t faced at all and was just about to dodge the fire-making spell when Malfoy jumped in front of him to protect him.
    And since he hasn’t learned any healing spells yet he had to take him to the hospital wing. Once there he told Malfoy in no uncertain words, that it was a nice gesture but not to bother next time, since he can easily handle such low level and poorly performed spells. Thanks to that trip he almost came too late to Potions!
       
  

    But the worst was the class itself, or rather the prejudice of the teacher.
       
  

    Professor Snape had an inexplicable hatred for Potter and it started to get on Toshiro’s nerve. But even worse, this guy seems to be the headmasters lapdog! At least he didn’t try to invade his mind but he made his distrust very clear which annoyed him a lot. He was one of the teachers he initially liked!
       
  

    And sadly it was just as easy as the rest if not easier since he only had to follow instructions. Why this seemed so hard to everyone else he couldn’t explain and didn’t care either. In the end only he and Granger finished completely and only Slytherin’s were allowed to hand in the unfinished ones.
       
  

    And just like that another problem of the school has shown himself. At this point he was actually considering turning tail and apologize to the hat and the ghosts but this was too much. And he has only been here for three days!
       
  

    How in the soul king’s name did this school count as one of the best?! It was messed up from the inside! And how did no one notice?
       
  

    And now the one subject he thought he could like turned out to be a disappointment as well. If this goes on he will quit at the end of the week, consequences be damned.
       
  

    Walking away he noticed that Malfoy was once again following him. In a better mood than last time.
       
  

    “Man, that was a great class wasn’t it. Finally a teacher who cares for Slytherin! And the faces of those dumb Gryffindors were priceless.” he laughed. Not even noticing the colder atmosphere until he saw that Hitsugaya was no longer beside him.
       
  

    “So you think that such a teacher, who is so strongly biased that even a blind person could have seen it is a good teacher?” he asked in a dangerous tone. He hated such teachers, he only had them at his own school.
       
  

    The boy finally caught up, that he doesn’t find this funny.
       
  

    “Uhm...well, I just think that it’s fair, you know? Because… I mean, the other teachers don’t like Slytherin, just like everyone else!” he said defensively and crossed his arms.
       
  

    “Oh please. You can’t be so blind as to not notice that every teacher we had until now was perfectly unbiased except for Professor Snape. I have already seen how Professor McGonagell took points from her own house. Same with Professor Flitwick. And every teacher we had has given me points on class even though I’m a Slytherin.” having made his point, he walked away without having Malfoy follow him. He did notice Potter listening in from behind a corner but didn’t call him out on it. Malfoy wouldn’t think about what he said, if he got into another childish argument with him.
       
  

    Time to skip lunch to get some reading done in the library.
       


* * *

    **With Harry**
       
  

    Harry told Ron to go ahead, he wanted time to cool down after that disastrous class. In all honesty he had hoped Ron would stay to cheer him up but he only clapped him on the back and left.
       
  

    He was starting to regret his fast friendship with Ron on the train. Every day it seemed more and more like the other boy was only spending time with him because he’s famous. And even worse, Ron seemed to be a bully. His hatred just wasn’t directed at Harry. It rattles him because he has the bad feeling that if it wasn’t for Hitsugaya calling them all out on their shit he would have joined in on the Slytherin bashing.
       
  

    But Hitsugaya _had_ stood up and _had_ called them out. Now it seemed like Ron, the Gryffindor, is a lot worse than most of the Slytherin. Only after a few days he was already questioning himself whether he made the right decision in choosing Gryffindor. Except for the awesome twins and Neville, who reminds him of his younger self, everyone there seemed so self-centered! It was a friendly atmosphere but there was little camaraderie between them.
    
    He was about to walk back to the great hall when he heard voices from behind the corner.
       
  

    “Uhm...well, I just think that it’s fair, you know? Because… I mean, the other teachers don’t like Slytherin, just like everyone else!” that was probably Malfoy, even though Harry has never heard him being so defensive. Normally he is only arrogant.
       
  

    Not wanting to get into an argument with the boy, he stayed behind the corner but got interested when he head the second voice. It was Hitsugaya, and Harry had to admit he was curious about the boy. He is probably the youngest kid here, from the looks alone but he acts so mature it’s almost concerning and makes one wonder about his past.
       
  

    “Oh please. You can’t be so blind as to not notice that every teacher we had until now was perfectly unbiased except for Professor Snape. I have already seen how Professor McGonagell took points from her own house. Same with Professor Flitwick. And every teacher we had has given me points on class even though I’m a Slytherin.” Harry grinned at his words. So even a Slytherin is annoyed at Snape! And Hitsugaya is absolutely right. The other teachers may be strict but all of them were fair!
       
  

    But as Hitsugaya walked away he once again thought about how the only other person who seemed to be concerned about Snape is a Slytherin, which from what he heard should mean that he should love Snape. None of the things he heard about Slytherin seemed to be true and even Malfoy didn’t antagonize him after that first day, while Ron couldn’t stop ranting about all of them.
       
  

    Before he knew it he arrived at the great hall and to his chagrin he was stared at by half the school.
       
  

    Another thing he was silently grateful to Hitsugaya for. When both of them were here at the same time, most people ignored him in favor of gossiping about the transfer.
       
  

    He looked down and made his way to the other first years at the table.
       
  

    “Ey Arry, want some of ‘is ‘liicios food?” Ron said with his mouth full. Which was really bad manners, did his family never tell him, that is probably not the case since Percy was a very well-mannered person and even the twins had manners.
    Another voice joined them from behind. “That is disgusting Ron,” and for once Harry had to agree with Hermione, it really was.
       
  

    And of course, Ron’s first reaction is to make an aggressive remark. “Don’t you see that no one cares what you have to say? Not even the teachers, since you’re not the smartest in our year. Can’t even beat a bloody Slytherin.”
       
  

    Hermione glared. “I don’t see you beating him either. Not in skill, not in smarts, not in maturity and not even in manners.” with that he walked away, probably to continue reading in the library.
       
  

    Ignoring Ron’s rant about bookworms Harry got out his timetable and for the first time since getting it he was actually glad to have so many classes with Slytherin. It will give him a chance to learn more about them and see for himself if the rumors are true or just got out of hands.
       


* * *

    **Back with Toshiro**
       
  

    Toshiro was enjoying his book about defense spells when Granger stormed into the room.
       
  

    Or well, walked as fast as allowed in a library with a dark scowl on her face.
       
  

    He was about to ignore her when his conscious spoke up. Also known as Hyourinmaru.
       
  

    ‘ **Master this is the perfect opportunity to make a friend in Gryffindor. You are both bookworms and though she can be a loud mouth you have many similarity's. Even if you only talk in the library it would be a start.’**
    ‘She was not part of the plan. Longbottom and Potter I can stand but she already hates me because I have taken the top spot in our year.’
    ‘ **Then try to make her see, that she will gain nothing by seeing you as an obstacle but if you were to become friends you could learn from each other. The faster she learns that trying to be the best will only hinder her the better her future will be.’** the dragon reasoned.
    ‘But I am not here to help kids make something of themselves! I am here to study a new fighting style for a war, to steal a stone that can help us in said war and sadly agreed to help with the house rivalry. Which I would have not done if I had know how many problems this school has.’ Toshiro fired back.
    ‘ **But you did agree and don’t act like you wouldn’t be able to handle it. You are already through with almost everything for the first grade and as long as you stay over the holiday you will probably be through in only half a year. Because from what we gathered this magic is a lot easier than Kido or Hakuda, and you learned all of that in only one year, not two like the people here think. So take some time to make some friends, please.’**
       
  

    Toshiro never understood why Hyourinmaru insisted that he needed friends. He was fine with his position and his squad members. And even if he won’t ever have people his age he still gets along with many of the captains and likes most of the lieutenants (though he will take that fact to the grave!)
       
  

    But he is also right. He has no problem with learning the spells and making them pretty damn powerful. The only thing he needs are the books and the time to read said books. And with this library and his stealth training he has no problem whatsoever with doing so in the night or in class. He doesn’t really need to do it between classes as well.
       
  

    He really does have the time…
       
  

    Toshiro sighed. ‘Fine, you won. I will try to make friendly acquaintances.’
       
  

    Walking up to the girl he wondered if this was such a good idea. He had no idea how to calm down an angry and/or sad kid.
       
  

    “Hey, I saw you storming in, is everything alright?” best start with a simple inquiry.
       
  

    “What? Why would you care?” she said defensively and a little suspicious.
       
  

    “Why do I care about a fellow student? Why wouldn’t I? It’s human decency.”
       
  

     ‘ **Says the person who didn’t want to get involved at first.’** Hyourinmaru grumbled.
     ‘I said _human_ decency. Technically I am not human’ Toshiro smirked.
       
  

    Hermione didn’t seem to agree since she looked like someone just turned world view around.
       
  

     “You can’t seriously mean that. The way you’re reacting to bully’s and your maturity for your age I’m guessing that you have also been bullied your whole life and no one showed _you_ any _human decency._ ” she replied bitterly.
       
  

     At this Toshiro raised an eyebrow. Not because she said _also_ which means she has been bullied as well, but because she managed to analyze him pretty well for someone her age. Maybe she really is smarter than he initially thought.
       
  

    “Fine, you’re right I don’t. But like you said, I have been through my fair share of bullying both because of my smarts and even before that because of my looks. Is it really surprising that I don’t want someone else to go through the same?”
       
  

     “But...but you’re a...a Slytherin. And I’m a muggleborn...” she seemed nervous now. It’s been only three days, just how damn bad are the rumors about Slytherin? Then again, he really shouldn’t be surprised anymore. He was already attacked in his own common room.
       
  

    “So? Just because some Slytherin’s are assholes that doesn’t mean all of them are. Just like not all Gryffindors are nice.” surprisingly she snorted at the last statement. Which meant it was some Gryffindor who made her angry and he had a pretty good idea who.
       
  

    “Ok, what has he done now?” he asked. And for the first time she looked at him with a small smile.
       
  

    “It was stupid really. He tried to ask Harry something with his mouth full and food falling out of it. It was disgusting, clearly everyone was thinking it so I told him so. I just wanted to give him advice! It wasn’t even meant to be malicious. But then he said that no one cared about what I have to say, because I’m a smartass but not good enough for the teachers to care either because...well...because of you.” she looked down as if embarrassed.
       
  

    “I see. Well he is a short-sighted idiot, so don’t worry about it. Best thing to do is ignore such people, it gets easier after some time. Otherwise I would advice you to find one good friend instead of trying to fit into a group. They will only use you while one friend will stay with you through thick and thin.” he said it so matter of factly that it’s hard to argue. And she had to admit he made some good points.
       
  

    “Thank you! I will try to remember it. You know, you’re not so bad as everyone said.” she smiled.
       
  

    “Who says I am bad? I can’t remember doing anything except for self defense that one time at the great hall.” though he’s not really surprised. Students will always stay students.
       
  

    “Oh, almost everyone except Neville, Harry and the twins. Harry and Neville because I believe they also didn’t have a nice childhood. The twins because you’re an anomaly and they love everything remotely different and mysterious. The rest think you’re too arrogant. Now that I think about it, I don’t know why though. You are neither gloating nor trying to show off…” she looked like she wanted to say more but Hitsugaya interrupted her.
       
  

    “It’s fine. Thanks for your honesty but it was more of a question to myself. Anyway you seem to be better so I’ll go back to read my book.” the conversation ended there with Hermione trying to process what just happened.
       
  

    When she came went to the next class and saw Hitsugaya there she smiled and waved at him. Ignoring the shocked faces of the others around them. And to her great pleasure, he nodded back.
       
  

    This seemed to annoy Malfoy greatly so he ignored Hitsugaya for the next two lessons. Which was fine for him, because he now had Granger as a partner as well.
       
  

    The next day he still hadn’t calmed down, which was the reason he sat alone at breakfast. Classes went by fast and he was thinking of skipping lunch but Malfoy took that decision from him when he took his arm and let him into an empty classroom.
       
  

    “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he asked angrily. Hitsugaya only raised an eyebrow.
       
  

    “What exactly are you talking about? Studying? Homework? You’ll have to be more specific.” was his calm reply.
       
  

    “You know exactly what I mean! You’ve been hanging around with the mudblood! I can except that you try to be civil with other houses but you shouldn’t lower yourself to the level of muggleborns!”
       
  

    This time Hitsugaya did glare. Who does this kid think he is? Trying to decide who he could talk to and who not? Time to set things straight.
       
  

    “Listen Malfoy, cause I will only say it once. You will not decide who I talk to and who I’m friendly with. You are not the boss of me and I couldn’t give less of a fuck what you or any Slytherin thinks of me. You wanted my honest opinion, which you can’t get from others, then here it is. Get over your idiotic world view that you are some hotshot because of your parents and your blood status. It may work now, but when you’re older it doesn’t mean anything. Try saying that Granger is useless once you have beaten her in at least a single subject.”
       
  

    Malfoy looked as if he had been slapped. Opening and clothing his mouth a few times he turned around and stomped off.
       
  

    Waiting till he completely disappeared from view he walked to the door and looked behind the door.
       
  

    “Are you stalking us Potter? Or is this really only coincidence?” he asked the person standing behind it.
       
  

    Said person looked scared at being found.
       
  

    “I...uhm...it waaas… a coincidence. Yeah, I… I was just, walking and, uhmm… somehow ended behind this door?” the boy winced at his own words. No wonder, those excuses are as bad as Matsumotos.
       
  

    “Yeah, sure. And last time you just waited behind a corner because you had to tie your shoes or something?” Potter looked like a deer caught in a headlight. The boy needs to work on his poker face.
       
  

    “You knew?! And I was in a bad mood and didn’t want an argument with Malfoy!” he cried indignantly.
       
  

    “If you say so. You better stop though. These discussions weren’t really private so I don’t care but if you stumble across one of my or his private discussions, there will be consequences. See you around Potter.”
       
  

    And so his break ended without neither managing to eat now read. What a great start. At least there will be the flying class in the afternoon. He doesn’t know how wizards fly yet, but as long as he can feel the wind in his hair and the thrill of flying again it can only be good right?
       
  

    Wrong.
       
  

    ‘ **At least we have solved the broomstick case, master.’** this time he wasn’t amused. What a joke. He was also looking forward to soaring the sky again, but this?
    ‘Try to think positive. You don’t have to sit on it at least.’ Toshiro grumbled.
    ‘ **You too master. Who knows, it may not be as great as having wings but it’s still flying.’**
       
  

    He hoped so. Flying has always been one of his favorite past times.
       
  

    Listening to the teacher he stuck his hand out to hover a meter above the broomstick. On the count of three he quietly said “UP”, he didn’t want to make a fool of himself by screaming it.
       
  

    To his surprise the broom immediately came to his hand. The only other two who managed that were Malfoy and Potter. The former was about to gloat at him but that turned into a scowl when he saw that his broom was also in his hand.
       
  

    Hermione seemed to have a problem though, so he went over to help.
       
  

    “You don’t need to visualize it like you do with spells, you only need to sound convincing and authoritative. Think about it like trying to make a child listen to you if you have problems with it at first.”
       
  

    Smiling at him she tried again and after the third time it worked.
       
  

    “Thank you so much” she beamed and with a nod he went back to his place, ignoring the outraged looks of the other students, especially Slytherin’s.
       
  

    Then they were allowed to mount it, and to his pleasure, it didn’t feel as weird as he had thought.
    Like everyone else he joined in on the easy tasks like flying forward and to the side but he could already feel that it was almost like flying wit wings, except for the slight gravity you feel when sitting on a broom. With wings it almost feels like there is no gravity, you just move your body slightly to the side, forward or backwards and the wings will carry you there, or in this case the broomstick will carry you there.
       
  

    But not everyone has it so easy, for example if you’re afraid and bent forward to cling to your broomstick, it will automatically fly that way and you will lose control.
       
  

    Maybe that should have been explained before, because Longbottom was obviously unaware. He shot forward like a rocket and lost complete control until he crashed against the roof and hang from a chandelier.
       
  

    Without thinking about it Hitsugaya jumped on his broom and flew to the boy. But at that moment his robes were torn and he fell. One meter above the ground Hitsugaya got there and caught him.
       
  

    For a second he could hear people cheering but he was soon herded out of there by a frantic Professor. She wanted both of them looked at and berated them on such dangerous behavior.
       
  

    But just before she left to get back to her class, she secretly awarded him 10 points for quick thinking and his fast reaction time.
       


* * *

    **With Harry and Draco**
       
  

    “I must take this boy into the school. Don’t go near those brooms or you’ll be out of Hogwarts14 before you can say ‘Quidditch’.” those were the only words she left them with before disappearing into the castle with Neville and Hitsugaya.
       
  

    Now that they were alone the group immediately turned into Gryffindor and Slytherin sides.
       
  

    The moment they disappeared Draco started laughing.
       
  

    “Did you see his face?”
       
  

    The other Slytherins laughed, too.
       
  

    “Look!” said Draco. He ran and took a ball out of the grass. “It’s that silly thing Longbottom’s grandma gave him.”
       
  

    It was Neville’s Remembrall, a magic ball. It told him when he didn’t remember to do things.
       
  

    “Give that here, Malfoy,” said Harry.
       
  

    “I think I should put it where Longbottom can get it – how about – at the top of a tree?”
       
  

    “Give it here!” Harry shouted, but Malfoy was already on his broomstick. So he already knew how to ﬂy, Hary thought.
       
  

    He ﬂew up to the top of a tree and called, “Come and get it, Potter!”
       
  

    Harry took his broom in his hand.
       
  

    “No!” shouted Hermione. “Madam Hooch told us we mustn’t move. We don’t want trouble.”
       
  

    Harry didn’t listen to her. He climbed on his broom and jumped. It was easy somehow, as if he had never done something else. But it seemed to shock Malfoy, who was already pissed that Hitsugaya could do it so easily, while he had to work on it at home.
       
  

    “Your friends can’t help you up here, Malfoy and Hitsugaya isn’t here anymore either to get you out of trouble,” Harry called.
       
  

    “As if I would need _his_ help. You’re just afraid that he won’t catch you if you fall.” Draco sneered.
       
  

    “In your dreams maybe, now give it back!” Harry replied, flying closer to take it from him.
       
  

    “Catch it,” he shouted, and he threw the ball up into the air and ﬂew back to the ground. Harry saw the ball go up and then start to fall. The next second he was in a fast dive after the ball, he put out his hand and a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to bring his broom up straight and come down on the grass with the Remembrall safe in his hand.
       
  

    “HARRY POTTER!” His heart sank when he saw Professor McGonagall though. Was this it? Was he going to get expelled?
       
  

    Scared speechless he followed the Professor to her office, where they waited for some Wood. He couldn’t have been more wrong. Instead of getting expelled he was going to be on the Quidditch team? Awesome!
       
  

    Walking back to the common room he was still in high spirits until he remembered the small object still clutched in his hand.
       
  

    Having no interest in speaking with Ron for now, he turned back to search for the hospital wing. It took him some time and he had to ask for the direction a few times but after half an hour he found it.
       
  

    He was surprised to find Hitsugaya still sitting there.
       
  

    The time it took him to decide whether to turn back and give it to Neville some other day or to walk in was apparently enough time for the transfer student to notice him. Again. While he was still behind the door. How did he do that?
       
  

    Filling it away to the other questions he had about the Japanese boy he walked in.
       
  

    “I’m sorry if I’m interrupting something but I got your Remembrall, you lost it while…you were flying.” Harry muttered awkwardly.
       
  

    But Neville surprisingly took in stride. “You can say it you know; I made a complete fool of myself.” he said depressed.
       
  

    Harry wanted to say something to cheer him up but Hitsugaya was faster.
       
  

    “It is natural to be nervous. That was the only problem. Once we get the agreement from Professor Hooch you won’t have that problem anymore.”
       
  

    Neville beamed at him and before Harry could ask what that was about, Professor Snape came in.
       
  

    “Mr Hitsugaya I need to speak with you for a moment. As for you Potter, take Longbottom and get out of here, he wasn’t even hurt.” With a last nod to Neville, Hitsugaya left the room.
       
  

    Walking to their common room, Harry couldn’t keep his curiosity in check.
       
  

    “What was that all about? You get along with Hitsugaya now? And what agreement with Hooch?” he asked.
       
  

    When he didn’t get an answer at first, he stopped and looked at Neville.
       
  

    “Something wrong?”
       
  

    Neville had a look on his face he couldn’t quite decipher.
       
  

    “Why do you care? It’s not like you cared about anything I did before. Hitsugaya saved me, why shouldn’t I get along with him? And don’t start with the ‘he’s a Slytherin’ excuse like everyone else does. He is not evil or even malicious or arrogant. He stops bullying and stands up for all who need it and he is probably the only person in the entire castle who doesn’t prejudice because of the houses.” Neville answered angrily.
       
  

    Harry swallowed. He hated to admit it but Neville was right. Even he has already been prejudiced and he has only heard about the houses four days ago!
       
  

    “I…see. You’re right I-I’m sorry. I should have stood up for you more and I know Hitsugaya is not evil. It was unfair to judge you for hanging out with him.” Harry said embarrassed. But Neville only nodded and kept walking.
       
  

    The rest of the way was spent in awkward silence and Harry couldn’t help but wonder how Neville changed after just an hour of talking with Hitsugaya. He is still shy and seems scared but normally he would have never talked back like that.
       
  

    Before the portrait Neville stopped walking once more. Looking to the ground he answered Harry’s third question.
       
  

    “Hitsugaya asked Professor Hooch if we could use the backyard every Thursday to teach students like me, who need more than one lesson, to fly. Hitsugaya has agreed to teach it, since we don’t have lessons Thursday afternoon anymore and he said that some just needed to be taught more than the basics. It’s an open invitation for all houses and all ages, we’re only waiting for Professor Hooch’s agreement.” With that he walked through the portrait.
       
  

    Harry stood there for at least a minute longer. No matter what he couldn’t stop thinking that Hitsugaya had an ulterior motive, but what? Was he trying to get a following or something? By taking in the outsiders or those who need help? But even to his own ears it sounded stupid. Hitsugaya has made it clear that he likes to be left alone and maybe he really is trying to help. But on the other hand, he is a Slytherin and something has to be bad about them if the rest of the school can’t stand them.
       
  

    ‘Man, this is confusing! Ron always says that all Slytherin are evil and many agree. But Hitsugaya isn’t. Like Neville said. Maybe I should stop taking Ron’s words at face value just because he is the first person who ever talked to me without distrust or hate.’ He thought and went inside.
       


* * *

    **With Toshiro**
       
  

    Toshiro followed Professor Snape to the man’s office. He wondered what it was about, but since he can’t remember doing anything wrong, it shouldn’t be anything bad. The Professor immediately got to the point the moment the door closed, reminding Toshiro why he had liked him before.
       
  

    “My colleague McGonagall has just informed the rest of us teachers that she will bend the rules about first years being allowed to play Quidditch and that the headmaster has already agreed.” Toshiro noticed that this seemed to annoy the man and wondered why when the other started
    talking again and answered his question.
       
  

    “ _Potter_ will be the new seeker for Gryffindor.” He sneered. Toshiro raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. He had no idea what happened after he left after all.
       
  

    “I see. Good for him but what does that have to do with me?” he really was curious.
       
  

    “When Professor McGonagall brought up the subject of first years being allowed to play, Professor Hooch made a comment about how if anyone had the talent for it, it was you. She explained to us what you did in the lesson and how fast you were.” The Professor looked Toshiro as if trying to ascertain for himself if all of that was true. After a few seconds he continued.
       
  

    “So I have decided to take her at her word, since she normally never gives such high praise and want to ask you, if you are interested in becoming Slytherin’s new seeker. Our last has just graduated and the captain informed me that there seems to be no other promising student.” This time he waited for a response.
       
  

    Toshiro didn’t know what to say. Literally. He doesn’t even know what Quidditch or a seeker is! How is he supposed to answer that? Not to mention all his other responsibility’s. But on the other hand, he had enjoyed flying greatly and he needed to do something physical soon, or he would go crazy. Even he can only study so much till he needs a diversion.
       
  

    “To be honest sir, I can’t really answer that question. I do not know what Quidditch is and so, I cannot say for certain if it’s something I would like.”
       
  

    The Professor looked surprised but Toshiro didn’t know why. Because he didn’t immediately agree or because he didn’t know what Quidditch was?
       
  

    “I…see. I guess that’s acceptable. The next training will be Tuesday evening. You can train with the team and make your decision then.”
       
  

    “If that is all, I will take my leave, I haven’t eaten lunch so I don’t want to miss dinner as well.” He bowed and was about to walk to the door when Snape spoke up again.
       
  

    “Actually, there is something else. Professor Hooch has also told us about your plan to teach students who need it, how to fly. She agreed that it is a good idea, but after the first week, Quidditch training begins for real and she has to be there, so she doesn’t have the time to teach more than the basics. The rest of us doesn’t have a lot of experience with flying so we can’t teach either. But the problem is, that you are still a student and you can’t be responsible for other students. So, one of us teachers will have to be there when you teach. If that is acceptable to you, then you are allowed to continue with your idea.”
       
  

    Toshiro nodded. “Of course, that is fine. Thank you for the opportunity, though I cannot promise that many will take the chance. It is an open invitation for all houses after all.”
       
  

    Snape narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to imply something?” he asked in a low voice.
       
  

    Toshiro stood his ground though. He will not be intimidated by some middle-aged human.
       
  

    “Yes actually. You must have noticed that the houses are divided and it’s becoming dangerous for the school. Especially Slytherin. And even for the other houses. There may not be bullying involved but even they don’t trust each other.” Toshiro replied calmly.
       
  

    “You may be right, but if you have a problem with how the school is run, take it up with the headmaster.” The professor sneered.
       
  

    “After the first meeting I do not really trust him, and he doesn’t seem to trust me either. But this isn’t about the school, not really. If I may be frank, I have noticed that this divide between houses and especially Slytherin and Gryffindor goes farther than just the students. Even you are helping it grow and I wonder why. You are a smart man from what I’ve gathered, so why favor Slytherin so much? It only makes everyone hate us even more. Shouldn’t you want the best for your house and try to stop this divide?” he still didn’t lose his cool and calm voice.
       
  

    “What do you know about it anyway? You have only been here for four days. Don’t talk about stuff you don’t understand.” Snape growled. “Now get out!”
       
  

    Nodding Toshiro left the room. He didn’t expect an answer anyway, but the doubts were planted in the man’s brain mow.
       
  

    ‘Now let’s see whether he is loyal to the students or to the headmaster.’ Toshiro smirked.
    ‘ **What’s this master? I thought you didn’t want to get involved too much?”** Hyourinmaru asked smugly.
    ‘I don’t, but I had the perfect chance and I took it. I won’t go out of my way though.’
    ‘ **Sure, that’s also why you offered to give flying lessons?’**
    ‘Shut up. The boy needs it and many others probably as well. This is also a good start to mend the house differences. Now I only need a way to get others to join. What a joy’ he thought sarcastically.
    


	7. Chapter 7

    Before he knew it, the week was over. Nothing interesting or new happened the last three days. Snape was an even bigger asshole than before in Potions to him but at least let down on Potter some. He used the breaks to study with Granger and they were now joined by Longbottom more often than not.
       
  

    Granger has also taken to the idea of the extra flying lessons and the two of them used most of the weekend to hang flyers and make a list of students who wanted to join. To the great pleasure of the two and to his chagrin there were already over 30 people who wanted to joint, because unless you’re on the quidditch team it seems like you’re not allowed to fly at all and most can’t fly at home because a broom is either too expensive or they live somewhere crowded. And there are still four days to go! Why did he do this again?
       
  

    But what annoyed him the most was how from all the 30 people there was not a single Slytherin. As if they were too good to get extra lesson. Not only did they not join, they even think he is a traitor for teaching other students.
       
  

    Luckily those were only the older students. The younger ones looked like they actually wanted to join but where to afraid because of the reaction from the others.
       
  

    He needed to think of another way to advertise it for the Slytherin students.
       


* * *

    Humans, no matter what age, were curious little beings that loved to chatter, spread pointless rumors and discuss pointless topics. The fact that they were not normal humans, but somewhat powerful wizards, did not change this fact, as Toshiro found out one lovely Monday morning, while quietly eating his breakfast.
       
  

    It’s been a week and somehow, he is still the hottest topic of the school. Though at least this time it’s because of the newly dubbed ‘flying club’ as people liked to call it. By the looks of it he will have new participants by the end of the day. He wondered if half of them even needed the extra training or whether they all just came to have fun on a broom.
       
  

    If they do think this is just for fun, they will have a rude awakening. He started this to teach Neville and Hermione mainly, not to babysit children so they could have fun!
       
  

    He was torn from his thoughts when a shadow fell over him from behind.
       
  

    Again? Seriously? Weren’t the threats from the first day and over the weekend enough?
       
  

    But when he turned around there was one of his classmates. Zabini, wasn’t it?
       
  

    The boy stared nervously around and then back to his feet. Opening his mouth once then twice he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath.
       
  

    “Uhmm, hey. I wanted to ask about those flying lessons. I wanted to ask for a while now, but you always disappear to the library with those Gryffindor’s. Could I maybe join? Flying…was never my strong suit, so if you can get Longbottom to fly, I thought you could help me as well.” He asked.
       
  

    Toshiro smirked to himself. Finally, a Slytherin! Outwardly he only nodded though.
       
  

    “Of course, like the flier says, everyone is welcome to join, no matter age or house. Also, just to make it clear, it is an extra lesson to _learn_ how to fly, not to have fun on a broomstick!” this part he said loud enough to cause some embarrassed head scratches and laughs.
       
  

    Then he turned back to Zabini. “Another thing I wanted to say at the beginning of the lesson, neither I, nor the teacher stationed to observe, will tolerate any sentences like ‘with those Gryffindor’s’ or other condescending remarks. Did I make myself clear?” he held eye contact with the boy.
       
  

    Zabini paled considerably and swallowed once before nodding.
       
  

    Satisfied Toshiro turned back to his breakfast.
       
  

    The day went over fast and before he knew it, he stood on the schools Quidditch pitch for his first training. He read all about the rules of course, he won’t do something half assed.
       
  

    Four people came up to him. The keeper, Miles Bletchley, the chasers, Marcus Flint and Adrien Pucey and the current seeker, Terence Higgs. None of them seemed to be happy.
       
  

    Flint was the first to speak up. “Listen Pipsqueak, you are here because Snape thinks we need you to win but make no mistake. You are not welcome and once the training is over, you’ll see how inferior you are compared to us.” He sneered. Wow, not even a hello? Fine, if they want to play it that way.
       
  

    Keeping a neutral face Toshiro looked up at them.
       
  

    “First of, call me Pipsqueak or any other nickname concerning my height again, and you’ll leave with frostbites. Second of, I’m pretty sure you’re wrong about Professor Snape’s reason. He doesn’t think you need me necessarily but he doesn’t want Potter to get too much attention about being a first-year player, so he chose the best of us first years. And third of, why don’t you keep your arrogant mouth shut till the end of training, before you’ll regret your words later.” Not looking at their reaction he walked away.
       
  

    The game is better than he had anticipated and if it wasn’t for the other players, he would have greatly enjoyed it. But the rest of the team seemed to agree with Flint and tried to make it difficult for him
       
  

    Twice now, he had to do a backflip to avoid bludgers. If he had to give credit though, he would say that they’re very creative about fouling. Bludgers, trying to make him crash against the fence, ‘accidentally’ crashing into him and using their bodyweight to throw him of the broom to name a few. But they are good at it! Not once did Professor Hooch notice something.
       
  

    At the end of the training he at least had their grudging respect and they admitted he would be a good asset.
       
  

    Toshiro was still unsure, because he didn’t get along with them at all but he did have fun and wants to continue playing. In the end he decided to join. If worse comes to worse, every training will be like this but their wish for the championship would keep them together on the field.
       
  

    He went to sleep that night, because he felt tired for the first time since coming here.
       


* * *

    Thursday came faster than any of them expected and Granger and Longbottom got more nervous with each day. Some people found out that they helped organize it and now they received more attention than even Potter.
       
  

    When afternoon came around and they walked to the backyard they thought they were ready for it. Turned out there were even more people than they thought…
       
  

    In the backyard were at least over 50 students and some of them even fifth year. Longbottom looked one second away from running. Granger looked only a little better.
       
  

    Messaging his temples and taking a deep breath Toshiro walked in front of the crowd. Thankfully Professor McGonagall was already there.
       
  

    Sadly, she seemed fine letting him take care of this.
       
  

    Hopefully this won’t be harder than in his division.
       
  

    “Alright everyone! I welcome you all to our first special flying lesson. I am surprised that there are so many here, who need the extra lessons and while I would like to help you, this is simply too much for now, so before we start with the real lesson, all of you will show how good you already are. If you are good enough in Professor McGonagall’s and my opinion, I’ll have to ask you to leave for now. Maybe there will be a time later, where we will fly for fun but for now it really is only a course for students who _need_ it. The first yeas are excluded from the this, since it was initially meant for them.” pausing a second to let this sink he continued.
       
  

    “Alright then, we have around 20 school brooms but if you have your own you can use it of course. If not, we will start with the oldest. Please take a broom and stand in line.”
       
  

    While the older students fought for the best broom, Professor McGonagall came up to him.
       
  

    “I must say I’m impressed. You hold more respect right now than some teachers most of the time. Where did you learn to talk to a crowd like that?” she asked with a friendly smile. She seemed genuinely interested and he felt a little bad about lying to her.
       
  

    “If you haven’t heard yet, I was in a martial arts school for a year and when you get better, you’ll have to teach as well. Most of the time students teach students, so I have some experience with teaching.” she looked like she wanted to ask more but the students were ready and waiting. So she stepped back again and let him take care of this.
       
  

    “Very good, now let’s start. First you will call your broom to your hand, next you will mount it and fly forward five meters and from there fly upward and downward for some time. When I call ‘return’ you will return to where you started in the beginning, not just land. Is that clear? Alright good, then you can start now!”
       
  

    Only two of the 20 students had a real problem with getting it up but three more couldn’t quite control it either.
       
  

    Those five were told to stand next to the first years.
       
  

    Then the next group came and this time nine out of 20 had trouble. The only students left where second years now and from the 20 try outs only two actually managed to complete the task.
       
  

    Together with the 22 first years the student count was still at 54. This surprised Professor McGonagall more than him. She really thought that one flying class was enough to teach children how to fly? When some of them had no idea about magic before and some are probably scared?
       
  

    Toshiro still wasn’t happy about the count since he had only 20 brooms but for now, he could work with it.
       
  

    “Ok, good job everyone. To all who didn’t manage the task, it is not a problem or a disgrace. We are here to learn after all. But to those who completed the task, I’ll have to ask you to leave. I thank you for coming and if you’re still interested and the teachers allow it, I will see what I can do about a day where you can fly for fun with the rest of the group.”
       
  

    Once the others left, he spoke up again. “Now then! I am sorry that took so long, next time we will start sooner hopefully. Firstly, I want you to make groups of two or three, and each group will get one broomstick.”
       
  

    While the rest grouped up, he went back to the Professor.
       
  

    “Professor, is there any chance, that the school could get more brooms? Even the cheapest there are will do.” He asked.
       
  

    “We do have the money, but I’m not sure if the other teachers will agree. To buy 30 more brooms just for a few lessons held by a student? Don’t get me wrong, I love your idea Mr Hitsugaya but if no one will continue this, then it would be a waste of money.” She informed him and he couldn’t argue with that. He also wouldn’t want to use his division’s money on this without assurance that it will be profitable.
       
  

    Nodding to her, he turned to the students. There were 20 groups but one person stood alone without a broom.
       
  

    Blaise Zabini. The only Slytherin who came.
       
  

    Toshiro sighed. Of course it couldn’t be so easy. Time to be the hated teacher.
       
  

    “I’m pretty sure I told you to form groups so that everyone can have a broom. So why is it, that one of you is standing alone there?” he glared. Many flinched in fear and other out of embarrassment.
       
  

    “We will not continue till one of you lets him join.” He declared. But Zabini seemed as unhappy with this arrangement as the others.
       
  

    “Can’t I just get my own broom? I don’t need a group!” he said.
       
  

    “No” Toshiro simply replied before the others could start an argument. Another minute passed till he had enough.
       
  

    “Okay, since none of you are mature enough to put house rivalry aside, I will decide. You will join Granger and Longbottom. Is that clear?”
       
  

    “Yes, _sir._ ” Came the mumbled reply.
       
  

    “Finally, let’s start. Like always at the beginning, put your hand above the broom and try to call it up. But when you do, remember to put confidence and authority in your voice. Think about it like trying to make a toddler or child listen to you. And do not let even the slightest bit of fear in your voice, otherwise it will never work. Now start!”
       
  

    It was a funny sight alright. Seeing so many children standing above a broom and calling “UP!”. But after a while it worked and more and more people started to cheer when someone did it. After only ten minutes of working together they forgot about the houses and cheered for each other regardless of colour.
       
  

    The only team that didn’t work yet was with Granger, Longbottom and Zabini, but at least they were not arguing so Toshiro counted that as a win.
       
  

    Before they knew it, everyone managed to get it up without problem at least three times and looked at him to continue but McGonagall got in between.
       
  

    “As much as you may enjoy this, it is already late and most of you probably have unfinished homework. So please return the brooms to me.”
       
  

    That got her a lot of sighs and disappointed looks, which then turned to him. As if he had a say in this. But they clearly expected something so he rolled his eyes internally and stood up again.
       
  

    “Professor McGonagall is right. But don’t worry, the groups will stay the same so next week we can start a lot sooner.” Nodding sadly the students left one after the other. He stayed behind to help with carrying the brooms but found out that was a little useless when Professor McGonagall used some spell to make them disappear.
       
  

    She smiled at him for the gesture though.
       
  

    Wishing her a good evening he walked back to the castle where Granger, Longbottom, and to his surprise most of the other Gryffindor first years waited for him. Raising an eyebrow he looked at them questioningly. Granger beamed back.
       
  

    “We wanted to thank you! Because of the incident with Neville and Harry we didn’t get anything done last week. You gave so many people the chance of flying, which would have been impossible for muggleborns. So thank you!”
       
  

    The rest nodded and one of boys stepped up.
       
  

    “Hey, you probably don’t know me but I am Dean Thomas. I want to apologize to you. I am a muggleborn and didn’t even know about Slytherin or something. But I believed the rumors and talked shit about you behind you back. I’m really sorry. You’re a good bloke and your house doesn’t change that.” His tone was honest, so Toshiro smirked at him.
       
  

    “Thank you for your honesty, but you didn’t talk behind my back. It was as obvious as the sun in the sky.” That seemed to have break the tension some. But not completely. Oh well, this was already faster than he thought and he still had a year.
       
  

    ‘Was making friends always so easy? Why didn’t it work when I was at the Shinigami academy?’ he asked himself while walking with the Gryffindor’s to the great hall.
    ‘ **Probably because you never** _ **tried**_ **master. If you had taken a few breaks and at least talk to some people, then maybe you would have found friends there as well.’** Hyourinmaru commented.
    ‘I guess…but at the time I felt like everyone hated me no matter what I did,’ he admitted.
    ‘ **I know, and believe me, I am still angry at all the people who made fun of you. But think about it master. Before you did this flying class, wasn’t it the exact same? Everyone was jealous or talked about you behind your back. The only difference is, that you can ignore it now and it doesn’t make you angry anymore, just resigned. So it is easier to make friends because you are ready to forgive them, something you didn’t do back then.’** The dragon reasoned.
       
  

    Before Toshiro could say something to that they arrived at the great hall. He said his goodbye’s and went to the Slytherin table where his next problem showed up. Zabini sat alone and the rest of the house looked at him like he was a piece of dirt.
       
  

    Thankfully, (or not, depends on how you see it) the glares turned from Zabini to himself the moment he came in view.
       
  

    The girl who always hangs from Malfoy’s arm sneered at him. “Why don’t you sit next to your Gryffindor losers, mudblood.”
       
  

    It wasn’t loud enough to reach the teachers, especially because the other Slytherin’s loudly agreed or cheered but the hall got strangely quiet. Toshiro only looked at her coldly.
       
  

    “No thanks, they’re too loud for my tastes but I can always go to the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw table. I won’t though unless Zabini wants to join me. Because even if I don’t have a lot of experience with friends, I know not to let them down just because they made a decision I don’t like.” Zabini looked at him with wide eyes and Malfoy looked down at his food.
       
  

    The hall got even quieter and Toshiro used that to his advantage. He smirked internally at this chance.
       
  

    “You know, when I came here, I had already heard of the rumors about Slytherin but I didn’t believe it. I still don’t because I have seen some of you and the way you act around each other. You do care and I don’t know why you have this superiority complex but I hope you get over it, to fully enjoy your time and not make enemies of the other houses. Believe me, school won’t be a lot of fun otherwise.”
       
  

    He sat down next to Zabini, who looked like he had seen a monster. Thinking about the fact that he just loudly declared on front of half the school at least, that Slytherin had a superiority complex and called them out on caring for their house, he wouldn’t be too wrong to look at him like that.
       
  

    One thing was for sure. He did not just make friends in Slytherin.
       
  

    And the glares from _everyone_ signaled a difficult time for him in the next few weeks.
       
  

    “Are you sure that was a good idea? They look ready to _kill_ you” Zabini whispered.
       
  

    Toshiro shrugged. “Don’t worry, I got the shield and disarming charm down now. First thing I learned after the attack last week.”
       
  

    Zabini looked more and more in awe. “Are you really only eleven years old?”
       
  

    Toshiro almost spit in his drink, _almost._ That caught him completely off guard but when he looked at Zabini he didn’t even wait for an answer. It was probably a rhetorical question. Thank god.
       
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update this week but school finally began this monday again so it was a bit stressful.  
> But anyway, here's the new chapter! Reviews are of course appreciated.

    Next morning was Potions class. And from Professor Snapes treatment it appears he heard about his...speech the other day.
       
  

    Oh well, at least he got off of Longbottom’s and Potter’s case. And it was hard for him to find something to criticize Toshiro for. His potion is perfect and he knew every answer.
    
    
    So the class pretty much went like this:
       
  

    “Hitsugaya, why didn’t you notice that Longbottom was screwing up. I thought you were _friends.”_
    “Yes, but I think learning for himself will be more productive.”
       
  

    “Why aren’t you done yet Hitsugaya? From a _genius_ I expected more.”
    “Really Professor, you should know that to brew this you have to let it stir for 5 minutes and later let it cool down for almost ten, in which time I’ll have to add the 5 leeches. Even if I’m fast it will still take me 15 minutes.”
       
  

    After many more of such arguments, half the class was laughing at the end. But for Gryffindor, the best part was how every time Snape wanted to take points from Hitsugaya, he remembered that he would have to take points from his own house and gritted his teeth.
       
  

    The next few weeks continued in a similar way. He went to Quidditch training every Tuesday and gave flying lessons every Thursday. The classes were still boring and he still used most of his time to study in the library but otherwise he could say he actually enjoyed his stay here. The flying lessons were the most trending topic at school and after six weeks, they made enormous progress. _Everyone_ could fly now but because the club was such a hit, he was asked to continue. He still has to think about what to do next with them, especially now that older students could join as well, as long as they had a broom. In the last few weeks there have been so many brooms send via owl post, that Harry Potter’s wasn’t noticed at all. To Harry’s great pleasure and Weasley’s annoyance.
       
  

    Being able to fly definitely made this mission a lot better. It was the only thing that made him really happy.
       
  

    Another thing that kept his stay interesting was Professor Snape. Even though he doesn’t like his teaching methods he had to admit, the man was stubborn. He couldn’t accept that a student called him out on his hypocrisy that he wanted to unite the houses yet unknowingly or maybe willfully blind he was only making it worse.
       
  

    After so many arguments that often turned into discussions about potions so high, that the rest of the class was getting a headache, even Granger, and all the times he had to visit his office because another of his student and parent complained about him they formed something of a like/hate relationship that stemmed from respect.
       
  

    The discussions really helped him sometimes, which was a nice surprise since it’s pretty much the first time he actually learned something from a teacher.
       
  

    His biggest annoyance though is _still_ the fact that people couldn’t stop talking about him! He was not feared so much anymore, as he was now (for inexplicable reasons) _liked._
       
  

    Hyourinmaru laughed his ass off the first time he had been perplexed why a group of female Hufflepuffs were waving at him blushing.
       
  

    But something was bugging him for the last week and it got stronger by the day. No one else seemed to notice though, not even the ghosts. He could feel tension in the air and he felt like it had something to do with the Halloween feast next week.
       
  

    And if he learned one thing from all his time on the battlefield, it was to trust his instincts. So he stopped spending all his time in the library and instead mingled in the great hall to find the source of the disturbance.
       
  

    He finally had a lead two days away from Halloween. It’s not that he could pinpoint it exactly but one morning he noticed Professor Snape giving Professor Quirrell a look that practically screamed distrust.
       
  

    Then he remembered the feeling he had in his first lesson with Quirrell. This feeling was similar but weaker somehow. In class it felt like Quirrell wanted to kill someone, now it felt like the man was ready to play a drawn out and dangerous game. But it was definitely the same feeling.
       
  

    Walking out of the hall with a smirk he didn’t notice that both Quirrell and the headmaster looked at him with narrowed eyes.
    

* * *

  

    To his frustration the discovery didn’t help him as much as he had hoped. Quirrell was unreadable because he adopted a persona no one would look twice at. It was the perfect disguise, just like _Aizen._
       
  

    Quirrell will die, he’ll make sure of it.
       
  

    Others have probably noticed his anger if the way everyone was nervously walking away from him were any indication. But he didn’t care, this felt personal somehow and the less people in his way the better.
       
  

    That is why, when on Halloween Quirrell came in warning them about a troll, he didn’t follow the prefects to their common room.
       
  

    After making sure all of his new ‘almost’ friends are safe, he stealthily followed Quirrell. As he thought, the moment no one was around, this weird feeling returned with strength and his personality made a complete turnaround.
       
  

    He followed the man to the third floor. Before he could do anything though Quirrell stopped and a few seconds later Snape walked past them into the forbidden corridor. Toshiro kept waiting to see what Quirrell did. He couldn’t act anyway if there was a chance Snape could see him.
       
  

    To his disappointment Quirrell only turned back and left. Toshiro decided to follow anyway. The best way to get info out of people was when they were angry after all.
       
  

    It was the right decision. Still concealing his presence, he walked closer to the man to hear his murmurs.
       
  

    “What should I do now master?“ Quirrell whispered, his usual stutter nowhere in sight.
       
  

    Toshiro was confused, there is no other presence near them. But then he felt it again. The dark feeling.
       
  

    “You fool...the stone... has already… been stolen! Instead of wasting your time... on the useless traps... you should find the person… who actually has it now!” a voice came out of nowhere.
       
  

    Only then did Toshiro recognized the feeling. It was a very dark and almost destroyed soul! The soul wasn’t even whole anymore! Whoever that is, is messing with the life and death circle. He needed to report this to the head-captain.
       
  

    “But what if Dumbledore lied to us, to make us think the stone is gone when it is in reality still there? And why else would Severus try to stop us?” Quirrell questioned.
       
  

    “Snaape… was probably trying… to catch you in the act. And _Dumbledore…_ might be smart...but he gave himself away...that first night… he was just as worried.” the voice sneered. It reminded Toshiro a little of a snake.
       
  

    “Of course master, you are right as always. But how am I supposed to find the culprit who stole it? Every teacher has already been searched and with how easy most of the traps where, there are many possibilities.”
       
  

    “Thiiink… there are not... that many! The person...has to be good…. In every subject…, in flying..., ready to make trouble… and extremely strong... to defeat the troll… and statues... that fast.” So the abomination was smart. That could prove difficult if they find out he was the one who stole it.
       
  

    “Yes, Yes of course! You’re brilliant master. That leave...uhm, who exactly does that leave? Can’t be first years and no second years are strong enough either… maybe the Weasley twins? They are good at flying, but pretty bad at school… but I can’t think of an older student who has the guts to steal from the school.” he muttered more ideas till all of a sudden he cringed, as if hurt by something.
       
  

    The other voice spoke up again.
       
  

    “You useless imbecile! There is… only one… obvious answer. The boy… who has been sneaking… around us… for the last… few days” Both Toshiro and Quirrell froze. Has he been noticed?!
       
  

    “You’re talking about Toshiro Hitsugaya?!” Quirrell said in a low voice. Toshiro had a bad feeling about this, but he needed all the info he could get.
       
  

    “Yeeesss…. The boy can fly… shows a great disregard… to Dumbledore… is the smartest student at school… and is strong… from physical workouts… in the _muggle_ world.” the voice snarled.
       
  

    “Yes I see now! What should we do about him? I can’t give someone detention without them breaking the rules. And he distrusts us, so it will be hard to get him alone.” Quirrell pointed out. Though something in his voice had Toshiro on edge. The guy sounded a little too happy to ‘do something about him’.
       
  

    “Easy… after all… he is here _right now”_ before listening to what more gets said or Quirrell’s outraged cry he shunpoed out of there. He needed to get back anyway, the prefects would notice his absence soon and he learned all he needed.
       
  

    But the question was now, will Quirrell tell the other teachers, to make him give them the stone, or will he keep it a secret to steal it from him, without the other teachers any the wiser.
       
  

    No matter, the stone was long gone and he could easily get out of both scenarios. Sneaking inside his dorm he laid down. He once again didn’t notice a pair of eyes watching him.
       
  

    The next morning he heard some rumors about Potter, Longbottom and Granger defeating a troll. After making sure that all were fine he turned back to the teachers table. Quirrell stared right at him and it appears there will be no use in playing dumb. He just had to be careful _what_ he said around him, before something can be used against him. Otherwise he can show his disdain freely.
       
  

    But only Quirrell looked at him, so he guessed he didn’t tell the other teachers. Though he had the feeling the headmaster trusted him just as little.
       
  

    But before he could think more about it someone tapped his shoulder.
       
  

    Malfoy stood awkwardly behind him, trying to make himself as invisible as possible.
       
  

    “Can we talk somewhere in private?” he whispered.
       
  

    Toshiro shrugged and nodded. He was surprised since Malfoy and him hadn’t spoken for weeks. Malfoy went back to his old ways after their fight about Granger and what kind of friends he was ‘allowed’ to have.
       
  

    He followed Malfoy to an empty classroom (it was Saturday) and waited till Malfoy started talking.

The other boy didn’t want to hurry though. After a few frustrating and awkward minutes Malfoy finally spoke up.

       
  

    “I… I saw you yesterday, when you came back. You weren't there when we evacuated.” he mumbled.
       
  

    Toshiro scowled at himself. Was he losing his touch? He got noticed two times in one evening!
       
  

    Malfoy, who only saw the scowl, backed up. Everyone knew by now not to mess with Toshiro Hitsugaya after his fearless attitude towards Snape and his secret (cough cough) fights with older Slytherin’s.
       
  

    “Listen, I wasn’t trying to tell on you or blackmail you! I was… I was worried. It was so hectic and no one could keep track of anyone and at first, we thought you were just following us at the end, but when you didn’t come later I was worried! I am not blind. I know how much the other Slytherin’s hate you and thought one of them got to you. When I said it out loud everyone except Blaise seemed almost happy! It felt wrong so I talked silently with Blaise and he told me not to worry because you can handle yourself. But I couldn’t sleep and almost went looking for you when you stormed in as if a devil was on you heels! I... I guess what I was trying to say through all this rambling was, are you alright?” the kid looked genuine enough. But could he really tell him the truth? No one knew about the stone and that should stay that way.
       
  

    “I am surprised you would care. You only glared at me for the last few weeks.” He tried to change the subject.
       
  

    “I was angry okay? You technically told me that everything I have learned from my parents is a lie. And I guess… a little jealous as well. You come here with no experience in our kind of magic and effortlessly manage _everything_. You get respected. And then you even get to play quidditch as a first year!” Malfoy pouted, also it was probably meant to be a scowl.
       
  

    “You know I never _really_ had a choice with the quidditch thing? Professor Snape wanted me to play so that Potter doesn’t get so much recognition. And you must have noticed how much time I spent in the library; I don’t manage all that _effortlessly._ ” Toshiro replied. Thankfully Malfoy has already latched on to the topic, so Toshiro doesn’t have to think up a convincing lie.
       
  

    “Oh please. I saw the first week what you’re doing in the library and it’s not studying for classes. You study way ahead and practically teach yourself! Even in class you’re studying something else than the rest of us.” He said.
       
  

    “Okay but I still do a lot for it, I am just a little faster than most.” Toshiro shrugged.
       
  

    Malfoy scoffed but didn’t argue.
       
  

    Fine, but you still didn’t answer my question. Are you alright? And what happened?” well damn, so much for changing the topic.
       
  

    Toshiro sighed, “I am fine. I was just curious so I followed a teacher and when I thought he noticed me, I ran back to the common room as fast as I can.” Technically all of it was true. He followed Quirrel and ran when he got noticed, he smirked to himself.
       
  

    Malfoy on the other hand looked like his eyes were about to pop out. “You followed a teacher when you knew a troll was running around the school somewhere? When you also knew that the teachers would try and find the troll?” he asked shocked.
       
  

    “Yes. Was that all you wanted to talk about?” Toshiro asked flatly.
       
  

    “N-No it was not. To be honest I was trying to talk with you to apologize for trying to lecture you on what friends you’re allowed to have. I see now that maybe I was… wrong in some aspects about the other houses. They obviously respect you even though you’re a Slytherin. And even though we argued most of the time and didn’t do much except hanging out in the libraray, it was definitely the best weeks I had in the school. I felt more like myself than when everyone just follows wherever I go. So I wanted to ask if we could be friends again.” Malfoy said in a shy tone.
       
  

    “You know what I find interesting? That you actually have to ask. Normally everyone just joins if they want to.” Toshiro said with a raised eyebrow.
       
  

    “You’re always surrounded by others. I didn’t get a chance to talk with you alone.” Malfoy replied annoyed.
       
  

    Toshiro frowned, did he imply…
       
  

    “You do realize that even when we become friends again that I would not stop hanging out with the rest of the houses just because you’re a fellow Slytherin.” he stated.
       
  

    “What? But others are almost always around you! What about Blaise, you hang out with him! Can’t I just join the two of you on whatever you do on weekends or something, when you’re not with some Gryffindor’s?” the kid asks frustrated.
       
  

    The shinigami shakes his head. ‘Oh how naive he still is.’ he thought.
       
  

    “Yes, I do hang out with him a lot, but when we do Longbottom, Granger and Potter are almost always with us and sometimes even Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. If we go to the library we also talk and work with some Ravenclaw’s. So of course, we can talk at the great hall since I don’t have many Slytherin friends and at the common room but if you really want to be part of everyday stuff you need to except that students from other houses _will_ be there. You can always join us of course, I promise to make sure no one will start a fight with you and vice-versa.” Toshiro explained, silently wondering when _he_ became an expert in _friendships_. This is the weirdest thing he ever did and he once challenged _Zaraki Kenpachi_ to a _fight_ after getting talked into _drinking games_ with _Matsumoto_ and _Captain Kyouraku._
       
  

    “Wait, what?! Blaise hangs out with...you would do what? I can’t just join… but they wouldn’t accept me...” Malfoy stuttered with confusion.
       
  

    “I meant what I said, I will not let anyone start a serious fight with each other. And about getting accepted, just think about Zabini and how he gets along with them, especially Longbottom and Granger since I paired them up for flying lessons. If you don’t believe me, ask him. I regretfully have to leave now for Quidditch practice, since our first game is in two days. Zabini will probably be there, if you want to join but if you go it’s possible you will also meet some Hufflepuff’s. Someone had the idiotic idea that I need to be protected when Abbott and Bones noticed how most of the team wants to injure me the whole time.” he shakes his head once more from the ridiculousness of the situation.
       
  

    Then he gave Malfoy a slight smirk when he saw his confused face and put a hand on his shoulder before leaving to get his stuff from the common room.
       


* * *

    **With Mafloy**
       
  

    “What. The. Heck. Just. Happened?” he asked to the empty classroom.
       
  

    ‘Did he tell me to hang out with Potter, Granger and Longbottom? Is he crazy?’ Draco thought to himself, he would never dare say that to Hitsugaya’s face, he was not suicidal. The kid had proven that he showed no mercy to people who made fun of him or tried to attack him. Draco had to admit it was a funny show in the common room sometimes when the older students tried to hex the child and end up on the floor instead. Hitsugaya didn’t even use his wand most of the time!
       
  

    ‘But I do want to be part of his group and in his position, I also wouldn’t want to give up the relations he has with the other houses. It gives him a lot of power in the school… that’s it! Maybe he does all this to not only better the image of Slytherin but also to amess some power! It would be a brilliant strategy. Maybe I really should talk with Blaise.’ Making up his mind, Draco left the classroom and went to the Quidditch pitch.
       
  

    What he found there surprised him. Normally there wouldn’t be more than four to five people in the stands but now there were over twenty and most weren’t even Slytherin! Obviously Hitsugaya wasn’t joking when he said that Draco would meet some Hufflepuffs here.
       
  

    Climbing up the stands he searched for Blaise and found him right next to Theodore Nott and Crabbe and Goyle. Though the atmosphere wasn’t exactly friendly Draco was relieved, this would be easier if Blaise wasn’t around his new friends.
       
  

    “Hey guys, does anyone know why there are so many people here?” Draco asked, deciding to play dumb so that the others wouldn’t know he talked to Hitsugaya.
       
  

    Instead of answering Theodore Nott just glared at Blaise. “Ask him, he is _friends_ with them after all.” He sneered.
       
  

    To their surprise, Blaise didn’t cower at his glare (Nott was probably the most terrifying in physical strength). He only rolled his eyes and explained calmly.
       
  

    “Just to be clear, they are not here to spy or whatever else _you’re_ thinking of Nott. They came here to make sure that the rest of the team doesn’t hurt Hitsugaya and if it wasn’t for the fact that we are playing Gryffindor on Monday some Gryffindor’s would also be here.” Draco silently raised an eyebrow. So even hsome older Gryffindor’s cared for Hitsugaya? From what he saw, older student’s except for Hufflepuff didn’t like the genius either.
       
  

    “Oh yeah? And what would the pipsqueak need protection from? I thought he could handle himself.” Nott said mockingly.
       
  

    “Pipsqueak? If you want to call him names, do it to his face, but wait, you’re too afraid of a 1,33 m tall boy.” Zabini laughed.
       
  

    Nott looked ready to start a fight right there and then but Blaise also notice this and stood up.
       
  

    “I guess to answer our other question, the others are here because our team always tries to injure him, throw him of his broom, make him crash into the stands and once they even charmed his broom to lose control from a certain height. If it wasn’t for Cedric Diggory’s fast reaction, Hitsugaya would have fallen from almost a hundred meters.” Blaise said with a hard tone and left.
       
  

    Deciding that this was the perfect time to talk with him alone Draco followed him.
       
  

    “Hey, Blaise, wait a second!” he called out.
       
  

    Thankfully the other did wait, though he still seemed annoyed.
       
  

    “What do you want Draco?”
       
  

    “Hey, no need to sound so defensive.” He tried to joke. Blaise didn’t seem to find it funny.
       
  

    “Really? Because from the last month the only thing anyone wants from me is help in beating up Hitsugaya or sneering at me what a traitor I am.” Blaise replied coolly. Was that tone contagious? Was he gonna hear that tone from Potter next?
       
  

    “Well, actually it does have something to do with Hitsugaya but not in the way you might think. I just want to ask, why you are still hanging out with Hitsugaya and his group when it makes you an outcast in Slytherin.” Draco asked seriously.
       
  

    Blaise looked surprised for a moment but then a smile crossed his face.
       
  

    “Easy, because they are the best friends I could ever have imagined. When I came here I knew I would go to Slytherin, my parents would kill me otherwise. So I thought I would just be another one of the people trying to make you happy so that your father may be happy with my family. Hate to break it to you but hanging out with most of our Slytherin classmates is boring and annoying as hell. You at least have a brain and I can hold a real conversation with you.” Blaise said in a self-depreciating tone. But then he shook his head and smiled for real, now that Draco thought about it, in all the years they knew each other he never saw Blaise smile like that.
       
  

    “But then I made the best decision I could have ever made. I asked to join his flying lessons, because I was always awful and my parents used to be disappointed in me because of it. The first week when he paired me up with Hermione and Neville, I was angry and scared. I was the only Slytherin and thought everyone would hate me. But Hitsugaya made it clear in the second lesson after an argument between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw that no bullying or any other quarrel will be accepted. And so I worked next to those two and when the tasks became harder and harder we even worked together. That turned into a quasi-friendship after I started hanging out with them. But it was only last week that it turned into a real friendship. _Weasley_ made another hurtful comment about Hermione” he practically sneered Weasley’s name. It surprised Draco that Blaise would be so protective of a muggleborn, “and Neville and I tried everything to cheer her up. It was Potter in the end who cheered her up, when he found out he was so pissed he actually _punched_ Weasley! From there on out, Neville, Hermione and I are on first name basis and Potter is hanging out with us. Good for him. Weasley is the biggest ass I’ve ever met with Nott a close second.”
       
  

    “Oh” was Draco’s great answer. But what else could he say to that? Blaise gave him the answer he had wanted but not the answer he had expected. He was actually happy to be friends with them and not just hanging around Hitsugaya and because of that also with the Gryffindor’s. That was unexpected.
       
  

    Blaise had a knowing look on his face when he looked at Draco.
       
  

    “So why do you ask? Finally noticed how boring it is to only have people following your every command instead of real friends?” he asked with a smirk.
       
  

    “I… guess.” He mumbled as reply.
       
  

    Then Blaise did something he never expected. He put his arm around his shoulder and laughed. No one ever did that to Draco Malfoy, the son of the prestigious and feared Lucius Malfoy! But after the initial shock the laugh became contagious and he also started laughing a little if not as uncontrollable as the other.
       
  

    After Blaise calmed down he smiled at Malfoy. “I’m glad you are willing to see beyond what our parents always tried to tell us. Believe me, you won’t regret it. Anyway it looks like training is about to start, you should watch what Hitsugaya can do! He is incredible, as if he was born to fly!”
       
  

    And so they turned their attention to the pitch.
       
  

    After only ten minutes Draco had to admit that Blaise was right. Not only is Hitsugaya good, he is downright incredible. The way he dodges the bludgers with minimal effort and never stops to look around but instead flies and looks at the same time.
       
  

    But his friend was also right about the fact that the team tries to injure the other boy. Every single bludger from both teams always got fired at the first year and if he tried to fly down to catch the snitch someone tried to crash into him.
       
  

    It happened so many times that most Hufflepuff’s already had their wands out. Draco was also about to get his wand when he saw the captain flied with full speed at Hitsugaya and the boy didn’t fly out of the way because he located the snitch.
       
  

    He held his breath when a second before the collision Hitsugaya swung his feet upwards so he only had his hands to keep himself on the broom. Marcus Flint shot right past where his lower body was a second ago.
       
  

    But now it looked like Hitsugaya had no control, or at least that’s what should have happened. Instead he also used his left hand to stretch forward to catch the snitch, so he only had his right hand to keep himself on the broom.
       
  

    But the genius still didn’t lose control! In a one-handed handstand he had more control of the broom than Malfoy probably ever had in his life! How is that even possible?
       
  

    All this took place in around three or four seconds and only after the game was declared over, did he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.
       
  

    Looking around he saw many shocked faces like his own but Blaise and most Hufflepuff’s only smiled and gave thunderous applause.
       
  

    After a second Draco joined in as well. This was only a training game but it felt like one of the best games he had ever seen in his life.
       
  

    After the players left Blaise turned to him with a smirk.
       
  

    “Saw that? I told you he looked like he was born to fly” he laughed.
       
  

    “Yeah, you were… right.” He admitted, though he was still a little in denial, Hitsugaya was the same age as him, probably even younger, how was there such a big difference?!
       
  

    Blaise seemed to be able to guess his thoughts because he turned serious all of a sudden.
       
  

    “Draco, you have this look that everyone has at first. You’re thinking about how unfair it is that someone so young is already more capable than we will probably ever be, am I right?” he asked.
       
  

    Draco grimaced but nodded.
       
  

    Blaise sighed. “Yeah believe me, I started out the same way. And I still think it’s unfair. Hermione hated him at first and even after more than a month there are still older students challenging him at the flying lessons, because they can’t accept being taught by a first year. But when you get to know him and learn how he never does something half-assed even though he could because he is so good, and how he puts his all into everything, then you see that he never holds himself in higher regards unlike we in Slytherin do. And we don’t even have his brain and talent to back it up.
    He is probably the only person in school who has a right to say he is better than everyone else but he doesn’t and that’s why you can’t hate him.”
       
  

    Draco thought about it and he had to admit, Blaise was right. It made him angry to think so, to think that Slytherin really isn’t the best of the best, but when you look at it logically it’s true. They are all the same with the same standards.
       
  

    How had he never seen this? Was he so blind or did he ignore the obvious because he wanted to be the best?
       
  

    He sighed, making up his mind.
       
  

    “You know what? You’re right. The other Slytherin’s are blind and I refuse to waste my time with idiots who can’t see past themselves.” Draco declared and smirked at Blaise who smirked back.
       
  

    After all, Slytherin’s are ambitious and what better way to get into a good position in school than to be on the side with the strongest person at School.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!  
> I just wanted to let you know that I am thankful to all the people who have commented on this story or gave Kudos. It means a lot to me.  
> I am writing a sequal to this right now with Toshiro as a fourth year and later I will also make one at fifth year (Umbridge is gonna suffer~). At FF.net there have been some awesome ideas on what some people would like to happen and I have found it is an interesting challange to put these ideas in the story. So if you have any wished for fourth or fifth year (first year is already done) then please just leave a comment.
> 
> Now please enjoy the next chapter! (^^)~

The next Monday, no one really concentrated in school, not even Hermione. Everyone was anticipating the big game in the afternoon.  
  
  
With the exception of Toshiro Hitsugaya of course, but everyone knew by now that there was probably nothing that could really scare the first year, so it wasn’t too surprising.  
  
  
Even the teachers were anticipating the game and didn’t do much in class. It was one hour before the game when everyone was eating lunch that something unexpected happened.  
  
  
A big black owl, that’s definitely not from Diagon Alley, flew straight to Hitsugaya.  
It was the first time the transfer student got post. Most thought it’s because he has no parents and no friends. But the commotion turned even bigger when they saw what the owl brought with it.  
  
  
A Howler. The nightmare of every student.  
  
  
The Slytherin’s were maliciously smiling while the rest just looked surprised and with a little pity at him.  
  
  
  
Toshiro on the other hand had no idea what the thing was. So without knowing what would happen he opened it. And immediately threw it as far away from him as possible.  
  
  
  
Matsumoto’s voice came out of it in unbearable volume.  
  
  
  
“ _Taicho!!! How are you?! Ukitake-taicho and I went to this Diagon Alley place and they told us how we can send letters to you!! At first I didn’t want to because you know how I hate writing but then they told me about this method where the letter records my voice!!! Isn’t that great? And don’t worry, Aizen didn’t attack and everyone is fine though we miss you veeery much!! And Kenpachi tells me to tell you to keep your skills up because he wants to fight you!! Like always hahahaha! Oh and just a warning, some of us will visit soon!!”_  
  
  
  
After that the letter burned itself.  
  
  
  
For a moment it was dead silent in the hall. Then, for the first time since Hitsugaya came here, he lost his calm.  
  
  
  
“ _Damn it Matsumoto! Why did you and Ukitake have to ruin my peace and quiet in this place!”_ he screamed and looked murderously at the burnt letter. Before he could storm out to vent his frustration another owl came in. This time with a letter and two packets.  
  
  
  
At least the letter looked normal this time but he had an idea of what he would find if he opened it and it didn’t better his mood in the slightest.  
  
  
  
“ _This better not contain what I think it does!”_ swore to himself.  
  
  
  
But to his horror, it contained exactly what he thought. One packet came from Ukitake and of course the man had to send him candies.  
  
  
  
But worse than that, the second packet came from Matsumoto, and no amount of apologies will be enough to save her once he got back to soul Society (he was almost tempted to go for a short visit right now, but it would be too suspicious with everyone watching him).  
  
  
  
He got a whole packet full of _paperwork_. _Fricking PAPERWORK_! And it wasn’t even all his! There was paperwork for the vice-captain as well!  
  
  
  
Matsumoto is so dead.  
  
  
  
Leaving the packet with candy’s behind and telling everyone they could enjoy themselves he took the other packet and letter and stormed out.  
  
  
  
Short of reaching the door he turned around again.  
  
  
  
“Just a warning headmaster, but some of my… acquaintances will arrive sooner or later. I don’t know when exactly either. If you can, you are welcome to stop them.” With those parting words he continued walking, leaving a silent hall behind.  
  
  
  
Teacher and student both were shell shocked. Toshiro Hitsugaya, the most mature student currently attending this school, if not ever, blew up and most likely cursed in his mother language at some woman!  
  
  
  
But to top that, he gets two packets, one with what looked like government work and the other with sweets. And he _leaves_ the candy but _takes_ the sheets of paper? Is he even a kid? What kid does that?  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of awkward silence, everyone went back to their food and made a mental note of ‘Hitsugaya is weird’, which isn’t exactly news but it has been a while since something really weird and crazy happened. You get accustomed to his accomplishments after a while after all.  
  
  
  
The next time anyone saw Hitsugaya, it was at the game.  
  
  
  
“There you are! We have been waiting, don’t dawdle next time got it?!” Flint said aggressively.  
  
  
  
Toshiro gave him a short glare but nodded and changed his clothes. The rest of the team went over the strategy once more.  
  
  
  
“Alright everyone, you know the plan. Try to get as many of them out of the air as you can. If you have the chance and the referee doesn’t look, injure them so they can’t come back. Does anyone have objections?” he declared loudly with a smug look at Hitsugaya at the end.  
  
  
  
“Many, but I know you don’t care so why should I waste my time on someone like you?” he replied with some bite.  
  
  
  
They walked outside with thunderous applause around them.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the middle to greet the other team, Toshiro saw how nervous Potter was and smiled slightly at him.  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry so much. We may have an important job but at least the bludgers won’t fly our way.” He said sarcastically, but it made Potter laugh a little, so job accomplished.  
  
  
  
Professor Hooch said something about fair play but Flint didn’t seem to listen, since he mostly glared at Hitsugaya for helping Potter.  
  
  
  
And then the game started. With a very interesting and funny but biased commentator, Lee Jordan.  
  
  
  
“And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor -- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too--"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."  
  
  
  
"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve -- back to Johnson and -- no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes -- Flint flying like an eagle up there -- he's going to sc -- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle -- that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and -- OUCH -- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger -- Quaffle taken by the Slytherins -- that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger -- sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which -- nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes -- she's really flying -- dodges a speeding Bludger -- the goal posts are ahead -- come on, now, Angelina -- Keeper Bletchley dives -- misses -- GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.  
  
  
  
"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the -- wait a moment -- was that the Snitch?"  
  
  
  
Hitsugaya was chasing after it already but the moment that the commentator said it out loud Potter followed him and two bludgers came his way. He dodged the Bludgers easily but then he saw Flint flying right at Potter and turned around so that he got between the two.  
  
  
  
After pushing Potter out of the way, he didn’t have enough time to dodge and Flint was too fast to stop as well.  
  
  
  
WHAM!  
  
  
  
The collision made him lose control for a second so he had no choice but to hold on to the broom till it stopped.  
  
  
  
But worse was, that the top of the broom hit him right in one of his ribs and it hurt like a bitch.  
  
  
  
He could hear the referee talking angrily with Flint and the commentator was saying something about foul and that at least one Slytherin player had honor in them, but he couldn’t concentrate. He’s pretty sure he also hid his head at the end of Flint’s broom. Who had the brilliant idea to make metal ends for your feet on a broom, just for better hold? Damn him.  
  
  
  
Feeling his head for injuries he could feel none thankfully.  
  
  
  
A second later, Potter showed up beside him.  
  
  
  
“Hitsugaya! Are you alright?!” he asked frantically.  
  
  
  
“I am fine, don’t worry.” He assured the other boy, even though he wasn’t so sure about his rib.  
  
  
  
“Thank you, for saving me from that.” Potter said.  
  
  
  
Toshiro shook his head. “I probably shouldn’t have, not that I regret it, but Flint was trying to cut off your way, not crash into you. Because I came from down there our ways crossed and the collision was a lot more direct than what Flint had planned.”  
  
  
  
Potter only looked confused but thanked him again, before the game continued.  
  
  
  
“So -- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating--"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul..."

"Jordan, I'm warning you--"

"All right, all right. Flint tries to nearly kill the Gryffindor Seeker but failed thanks to the fast reaction of our resident genius, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue playing, Gryffindor still in possession."  
  
  
  
Toshiro still had trouble with his rib and he may have to check his head again because it felt like blood was running down his right side, when all of a sudden his broom lurched.  
  
  
  
Cursing his luck and the whole day and Kurotsushi once more for giving him this mission, he looked around to find who hexed his broom when a second, more violent lurch had him gripping the broom to hold on.  
  
  
  
Knowing that he won’t get control of his broom back without his wand he just tried to hold on and find the person although he had a good idea who it was anyway.  
  
  
  
And for a split second he made eye contact with him. Professor Quirrell, who smiled maliciously and was muttering under his breath.  
  
  
  
With every second the broom got worse and from what he could hear, the audience also noticed something was wrong from the frantic cries.  
  
  
  
‘If this is how I fall to my death, then I will haunt Kurotsushi for the rest of my life’ he thought with annoyance. He wasn’t really scared of course, the worst it could do was give his cover away, but it would still be annoying.  
  
  
  
But then he saw it, the snitch was right next to the stands, which were decorated with giant flags of Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
If he jumped far enough for it to look human, he could catch the snitch and then catch himself with one the flag!  
  
  
  
Smirking and getting his feet under himself, he waited for the right moment.  
  


* * *

  
Hermione and Neville were holding their breath and crying respectably. Someone was hexing their friend but they didn’t know who! Next time Hermione swore to bring a pair of binoculars!  
  
  
  
But then Hitsugaya did something unexplainable, or rather, it was explainable but the explanation was too stupid to take into consideration. He was getting into position that gave him less hold but made it possible to jump. But he was almost fifty meters in the air! He wouldn’t jump right?  
  
  
  
But he did. He goddamn _jumped._  
  
  
  
Clawing at Neville’s arm she held her breath. For a second it felt like the whole stadium froze and it got deadly quiet, when in reality everyone was screaming over each other.  
  
  
  
Lee Jordan louder than anyone.  
  
  
  
“What is happening. Hitsugaya lost complete control of his broom! But that’s impossible, we have all seen his skills so what is going on?! Oh no, it looks like he loses his grip! And how come no one is helping?! - but wait – what – what in god’s name is he doing!? It looks like he wants to jump!!  
This is crazy folks – Oh god – he just – he JUMPED! And he’s _falling._ I can’t look, but I can’t look away! Oh wait - it looks like – yes! He got the flag – brilliant – bloody brilliant people! He jumped at the Gryffindor flag to catch himself! But oh no, why is he only using one hand? He’s still ten meters above ground and – oh NO! He let go! Is this midget crazy? What am I asking he just jumped so yes, he’s crazy. But more importantly is he fine? And why did none of his teammates help him?! Is that what teamwork in Slytherin looks like?! You ass – wait what is this? Hitsugaya is holding his hand up and – Oh my god! He has the SNITCH!!! How? No idea but he does! That kid is incredible! He singlehandedly got Slytherin the win in my opinion… and since I’m not getting screamed at also in Profess- you know what never mind, I want to keep my position so I won’t say it. Anyway, the end result is one hundred sixty to seventy for Slytherin.”  
  
  
  
Not listening to the guy ramble on and on about the result and how no one except him deserved the win, Toshiro tried to stand up, but found out that his rib and body was not cooperating.  
  
  
  
He also felt dizzy. Once more he brought a hand to his head and this time, he came back with a red hand. That was not good. Especially because his ribs also didn’t thank him for that jump and fall.  
  
  
  
In short, he couldn’t move, and he must look pretty horrible with red blood in his white hair.  
  
  
  
Trying to fight against unconsciousness he saw Potter and most of the Gryffindor team coming at him. No one in his own team though, they were too busy celebrating _their_ win against Gryffindor. Ironic.  
  
  
  
Potter arrived first.  
  
  
  
“Hitsugaya are you – Oh my god, Toshiro you’re bleeding! Someone get a healer!” others started to panic as well when they saw him but he didn’t know what happened because at this moment he lost his fight against unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Waking up, he didn’t remember where he was at first. So, seeing so many kids at his bedside he did what every person would do. He tried to grab Hyourinmaru and get out of this horrible nightmare.  
  
  
  
When he couldn’t find his Zanpakuto he tried to remember what happened.  
  
  
  
‘Did I have a fight with Kenpachi? No, I am not nearly sore enough for that. Maybe an Arrancer attack?’ he mused, and completely ignored the kids who tried to get his attention and worried when they didn’t.  
‘ **Come on master, don’t play dumb. You’re on a mission in the human world remember?’** his faithful companion reminded him.  
  
  
  
And then it all came back to him.  
  
  
  
‘Oh, right. I must have hit my head harder than expected, that would explain the headache at least’ he thought.  
  
  
  
Time to face the music.  
  
  
  
When he opened his eyes this time, the kids were held back by an older lady, who reminded him of Unohana-taicho. Must be the healer, they have this aura around them.  
  
  
  
“Mr Hitsugaya? Mr Hitsugaya, can you hear me?” she asked and he slowly nodded his head.  
  
  
  
“Very good. I must say, never did anyone do something as reckless as that, in all my years! You are to stay here for the rest of the day! I have bent your broken ribs.” Ribs? Oh, so it wasn’t just one. “and I closed the wound on your head, but the headache will stay for a few hours. Miraculously, you didn’t break anything by your fall, so you are able to attend school again tomorrow.”  
  
  
  
Getting her stuff, she gave one more warning to the others not to be so loud and then left.  
  
  
  
Looking around at who came he was surprised that he didn’t know most of them.  
  
  
  
There were Zabini, Potter, Granger and Longbottom of course and Malfoy stood awkwardly in the back. But there was also Bones and Abbot and for some reason the Gryffindor quidditch team and a black-haired kid with dreadlocks and dark skin.  
  
  
  
Granger was the first to break the silence.  
  
  
  
“We were so worried Hitsugaya. How are you feeling?” she asked concerned. This feeling was mirrored by the rest and he couldn’t figure out why the team he just beat was concerned for him.  
  
  
  
“I’m fine. Better than expected even. Can I ask what you’re all doing here?” he asked politely but a little defensive. His experience at the school up to now didn’t show that the students are just nice for no reason, especially when their pride got hurt.  
  
  
  
One of the older Quidditch players grimaced at him, the captain, if his memory is right.  
  
  
  
“I know how this looks, but we’re not here for revenge of our loss.” he said.  
  
  
  
“Yeah man, we’re here” one of the red-haired twins started.  
  
  
  
“Because you saved Harry.” the other ended.  
  
  
  
“And we wanted to thank you for that. But also, because you are the first Slytherin who ever played a fair game.” one of the female chasers adds.  
  
  
  
Hitsugaya relaxed at those words. It made sense when he thought about it. If he sparred with one of his members and they gave him a good fight but got hurt because of him, he would also visit them in the fourth.  
  
  
  
“Thank you for your concern then. And think nothing of helping Potter, he is one of my friends after all.” he replied.  
  
  
  
“So, Toshiro I wanted to ask-” Jordan Lee started but stopped when he noticed the twitches from the first years. Then all of a sudden it got a _lot_ colder, up to the point that some teeth were clattering.  
  
  
  
The team looked around for the source while the first years stepped away from Hitsugaya, when a voice had the team turning to the boy on the bed.  
  
  
  
“It’s Hitsugaya, got it dreadlocks?” a dangerous low voice said. Now it was their turn to take a step back and Lee nodded his head wildly.  
  
  
  
Then the temperature returned to normal and Hitsugaya looked at Lee to continue as if that never just happened.  
  
  
  
“I… uuhh… I just… just wanted to ask wh-where you learned to… to fly like that...” he suttered.  
  
  
  
“You mean with the broomstick?” Toshiro cocked his head a little to the side. “I learned it at the first flying lesson like everyone else, why?”  
  
  
  
The older students looked gob smacked and half of them had their jaw on the floor. The first years snickered at them, they got used to it after a few weeks. Hitsugaya could do stuff that made your head spin and gave you a headache when you think about it, so just accept it and move on.  
  
  
  
After a few more pleasantries and a disturbing offer from the twins to _take care_ of the rest of his team, most of them left, so that only the first years were left.  
  
  
  
“Hitsugaya, do you know what happened with your broom? Hagrid said that only dark magic can interfere with a broom.” Longbottom asked, the moment the other’s left. Potter, Malfoy and Zabini made a horrified gasp. They thought it was only a malfunction because he used one of the old school brooms.  
  
  
  
Toshiro thought about telling them, but then decided to leave it for the moment. They trusted Dumbledore too much and would only get in trouble.  
  
  
  
“No, I have no idea. I thought the same, that someone probably messed with it but I was a little preoccupied to search for the culprit.” he lied. This had nothing to do with them, he shouldn’t involve them in his problems.  
  
  
  
“Do you think it could be Snape?” Potter asked.  
  
  
  
Toshiro was about to answer when someone interrupted him.  
  
  
  
“No way! I know Snape and he isn’t capable of such a thing!” Malfoy said indignantly and a little angrily.  
  
  
  
Potter glared right back.  
  
  
  
“Like he isn’t capable of bullying students and grading students unfair?” he replied with a scoff.  
  
  
  
Before this could go downhill Hitsugaya spoke up.  
  
  
  
“Shut up, both of you! Yes, his treatment of you is unfair Potter, but I am pretty sure he has a reason. It may be a shitty reason, but still an important reason for him. But I agree with Malfoy. Snape would never actively _hurt_ or try to _kill_ a student.”  
  
  
  
Malfoy smirked and Potter gritted his teeth but he didn’t argue.  
  
  
  
“Anyway, we should forget about this for now.” the looks and protests he got at this statement varied from outrage to so surprise to looking like him as if he’s nuts.  
  
  
  
“Let me finish. If someone has it out for me, they’ll try again and this time I’ll be ready, but if it’s just someone who wants Gryffindor to win, then we have the next games to look for the culprit. There is nothing we can do right now anyway.” he finished and laid back down. The concussion must be worse than expected if he was tired already.  
  
  
  
His friends looked ready to protest but held back, when they saw him lay down again.  
  
  
  
“I guess you’re right, let’s go everyone. See tomorrow Hitsugaya!” Granger said and almost shoved the rest out of the room, leaving him alone with a smug Zanpakuto.  
  
  
  
‘ **You called them your friends, master.’** the dragon rumbled with a smirk.  
‘I did no such thing!’ he protested.  
‘ **Yes you did! Maybe not out loud but you thought of them as friends!’** his friends replied.  
‘I’m too tired to argue right now, so shut up!’ was his mature comeback.  
  
  
  
Hyourinmaru laughed at his master but left him alone to let him sleep. While watching over his master, the dragon thought of ways to pay the DADA teacher back for hurting what was his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter~~
> 
> I hope you like it, since I wasn't sure About this one at first and it practically wrote itself one day because once I start I can't stop and I have honestly no idea how this chapter managed to write itself ^^"
> 
> But of course I wish you will like it. So have at reading~~
> 
> Ps: I apologize for the terrible layout of the chapter in the middle but I have school tomorrow and it is almost midnight here so I have to go to bed. I promise I will fix the chapter tomorrow!

Before he knew it, winter break came around. Hitsugaya’s mood was constantly high. The weather was perfect, he finally had time for himself, the whole library was empty and open for two weeks straight and no students who wanted his help or tried to prank him.

But best of all, the ghosts had finally come back to him to tell him of a room on the seventh floor that turned into anything you could think of! They called it the room of requirements.

He tried it a last weekend and found it incredible. He could train kido, hakuda and zanjutsu there. Maybe even his shikai and bankai!

Sadly he couldn’t visit it as much as he wanted to. He turned into something of a celebrity after the Quidditch game. Everyone greeted him and he was pretty sure some females were stalking him. But they were good at stalking, if they lived in Soul Society they could have easily joined the Onmitsukido.

Put together with his… inner circle, it was not easy these days to disappear for one or two hours, and at night he still needed to study. He was only at the end of third year because of all the other things he still does like the flying lesson’s (more like flying club these days) and quidditch training.

So yes, his mood was good but to his absolute horror, the only other people staying as well would be Potter and the Weasley’s. And he did not get along great with Ron Weasley.

The boy tried everything to make his life difficult. Pranking, talking shit, humiliating and just annoying him in general. Nothing worked of course but the boy didn’t stop. By now even his brothers refused to do something with him and he turned into the school’s outcast. Funny how things change. He was well liked and the loudmouth not, so different to his old school. Maybe this place had hope after all.

But he won’t let this boy mess up his favorite holiday. So he ignored him.

It almost worked, but at least every second day he came to _get revenge_ on him for _brainwashing_ everyone else. Toshiro gave him the most unimpressed look he probably ever gave someone, and he had to give Matsumoto some for her excuses!

All in all it was a nice holiday.

Right until the day of Christmas.

He was stupid. So damn stupid! And for once Hyourinmaru had every right to laugh at him.

How could he have forgotten Matsumoto’s nightmare letter! She even warned him that they were going to visit, but somehow he completely forgot about it!

And it started out as such a good day too! He finally finished the third years curriculum and had a nice workout in the room of requirements before he went to breakfast.  
  
Like always for the last few days, he sat down at the Gryffindor table and greeted the rest after stealing a watermelon for himself. He had a nice conversation with the oldest Weasley about OWL’S and NEWT’s when he felt it.  
  
The reiatsu of many of his colleagues. He was afraid of Matsumoto and probably Ukitake storming the place but why did so many come?!  
  
He was about to stand up and intercept them, when the doors opened with a loud ‘Boom’.  
  
All eyes turned to the newcomers, who stopped by the door to survey the hall.  
  
It was dead quite in the hall, you could hear a needle falling. Toshiro was silently praying that he was still sleeping and this was just a nightmare.  
  
This was awful but Toshiro had to admit the reactions of the students and teachers to his colleagues were priceless. Potter gaped, the twins did a spit take, idiot Weasley had his jaw on the ground and oldest Weasley fell out of his chair. The teachers weren’t any better and Snape and McGonagall seemed to be regretting all their life choices that brought them here.  
  
But really, he couldn’t blame them. In front of them stood Matsumoto with her killer assets on full display, Byakuya in his rich British nobleman outfit, Ukitake who was coughing blood and _Kenpachi and Yachiru._  
  
Matsumoto was the first to break the tension.  
  
“ _Taichoooo! I missed you so much!_ ” she called out in japanese and pushed his head into her breasts before he could flee. This caused a new wave of shock and some jealousy. Idiot Weasley looked ready to faint and jealous at the same time.  
  
After getting his breath back it got knocked out of him again by Kenpachi with a hard slap on his back.  
  
  
  
“ _How have you been kid? Seiretei just isn’t the same without your spontaneous blizzards_.” The giant man laughed. Yachiru jumped at him and joined in on the laughter.  
  
  
  
“ _Blizzards, Blizzards! Make one Snowy_!” she screamed in his ear.  
  
  
  
At this point the headmaster and the other teachers stood next to them.  
  
  
  
“Excuse me but can I ask who you are exactly?” Dumbledore asked with a friendly smile.  
  
  
  
Ukitake smiled back. “We are here to visit Shiro-chan of course. Matsumoto said so in her letter, didn’t Shiro-chan tell you this?”  
  
  
  
“Stop calling me that! It’s Hitsugaya!” the captain said while the room got noticeably cooler. Which caused Yachiro to giggle happily and Kenpachi to smirk.  
  
  
  
The teachers only looked around confused at the sudden temperature.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore kept on smiling but it looked a little more forced than before.  
  
  
  
“It is good to know that young Hitsugaya does have friends and family, since we only knew that his parents are dead. But visitors are not allowed in Hogwarts, so I’ll have to ask you to leave again.”  
  
  
  
Now it was Kuchiki who spoke up in a calm voice. “And where exactly is such a rule written? I know it was not in the letter he got, and there was no one to visit us to explain the rules nor was a rule book send to us. Since that fault lies with you and not us, I believe it is only right you let us stay for a few days, since we had a long journey to come here.”  
  
  
  
Hitsugaya looked stunned and from Dumbledore’s expression he also didn’t expect this. Who new Kuchiki ‘stickler to the rules’ Byakuya was so good in finding loopholes!  
  
  
  
Then Kuchiki looked down at him and smiled and Toshiro couldn’t help but smile back.  
  
  
  
But the moment was broken when Dumbledore spoke up again. “I understand but we can’t just make exceptions for one student.” He said and it was not in his usual friendly tone. It wasn’t annoyed or angry or something, it was still relatively polite but it was enough for the students to look at each other with surprise.  
  
  
  
Matsumoto glowered at the headmaster. “You can’t make one exception for an eleven-year-old exchange student this one time, when you obviously have enough food and space? He is in another country with another language and you can’t even let his friends stay here for one or two nights?” she demanded angrily.  
  
  
  
Every head turned to the headmaster. Said man looked around and internally gritted his teeth.  
  
  
  
“Fine, you can stay in the Slytherin dorms together with Hitusgaya.” He said with a fake smile and turned around to leave.  
  
  
  
The rest of the teachers left as well and Toshiro beckoned his… friends?... colleagues? To join them at the table.  
  
  
  
“Everyone, let me introduce my… friends… from Japan. The woman to my right is Rangiku Matsumoto, to her right is… my adoptive father Jounshiro Ukitake, to my left is Byakuya Kuchiki and to his left is Zaraki Kenpachi with his… adoptive daughter Yachiru Kusajishi. And these are my… new friends from England. The one with the glasses is Harry Potter, the twins are Fred and George Weasley, the oldest is Percy Weasley and the youngest, _who is rudely staring at Matsumoto_ , is Ron Weasley.” He introduced them and turned back to his watermelon.  
  
  
  
Potter and the Weasleys sat there awkwardly while the Japanese guests just ate relaxed. They didn’t seem nervous at all! Until the good-looking guy with suit asked Hitsugaya something in Japanese.  
  
  
  
“ _What was with the old guy and the man with the turban? Something isn’t right about them; they give of a similar feeling to Aizen._ ” Kuchiki asked.  
  
  
  
HItsugaya turned serious. “ _I know. Both of them think of themselves as the best and strongest in the world and both are hiding their true self. Especially the man with the turban. He has another soul stuck on him somehow, I couldn’t figure out how yet though.”_  
  
  
  
  
“ _Hah, just let me fight them and see if they’re a problem_!” Kenpachi said with glee.  
  
  
  
“ _Calm down everyone_ ,” Ukitake joined in. “ _this has nothing to do with your mission Toshiro and we shouldn’t get involved unless they’re messing with the life-death circle_.”  
  
  
  
Kenpachi looked annoyed but nodded. Toshiro also didn’t like it. He made friends here and if he isn’t wrong, the these two are both interested in Potter and now in himself as well.  
  
  
  
“ _I am not sure how well I can stay out of it. Both of them show a disturbing interest in Potter and one of them tried to look into my mind while the other tried to kill me three weeks ago.”_ He admitted.  
  
  
  
“ _ **What**_ _?”_ Four voices screamed at the same time. Or asked sharply in Kuchiki’s case  
  
  
  
“ _Yeah, but let’s continue this conversation somewhere else, I am not sure if the oldest knows a translation spell and can listen in on us_.” He said and stood up.  
  
  
  
“I will show my friends where they will sleep, have a good day.” He said to the Hogwarts students and left with the other’s following him. This left a very confused group of humans alone in the great hall.

* * *

  
  
  
  
**With Harry and Weasley’s**  
  
  
  
  
“Ok, what the hell” Fred started.  
  
  
  
“Just happened?” George ended.  
  
  
  
Harry couldn’t have said it better. Hitsugaya’s friends were… different from what they were expecting. And they were all so much older than him!  
  
  
  
It was Percy who answered the twins.  
  
  
  
“Are we talking about his… friends, the weird situation with Dumbledore or the last discussion between them in Japanese?” he asked though his voice sounded a little weird, as if he couldn’t quite believe what happened either.  
  
  
  
The twins looked at each other and said “Everything!”  
  
  
  
“Well I for one can’t believe how a twerp like Hitusgaya could end up with a hot woman like her!” Ron muttered angrily. Harry looked at him and once again couldn’t understand why he thought Ron would be a good friend. Even his brothers looked at him annoyed.  
  
  
  
“Oh, come on Ron. Open your eyes, they are obviously not together, more like brother and sister.” Percy stated before turning back to the twins.  
  
  
  
“You know, now that I think about it, it is not so surprising that he has friends like that. He was always an outsider at his old school from what you told me, so he probably didn’t have any friends there. Maybe those are his neighbors or friends from the martial arts school. These people look like outsiders as well except for the father and lady.” He reasoned.  
  
  
  
Harry had to admit that was a good deduction.  
  
  
  
“You’re right, that’s highly possible! He always looked the happiest when he talks about martial arts, and all of them had the right figure for it, so he probably met them there.” Harry contributed to the discussion. “But what’s more surprising to me was the way Dumbledore talked with them. Everyone always said that he was the nicest person on earth! How could he be so cold to Hitsugaya and his friends who came all the way from Japan?” he asked.  
  
  
  
The only reaction was a shrug from Percy and a head shaking from the twins, they didn’t know either. This concerned Harry greatly. Was there a problem between his friend and the headmaster? But before he could think about it more deeply Percy said something that caught his attention.  
  
  
  
“But the weirdest thing was probably that last conversation. I have always been interested in other cultures, and so I studied a bit Japanese in my free time, since their society is the best hidden magic community in the world.” He explained.  
  
  
  
“So you understood what they said?” Harry asked with wide eyes.  
  
  
  
“Not very much,” Percy admitted. “but the man in the suit talked about a headmaster and a man in a… headdress.”  
  
  
  
“Probably Dumbledore and Quirrell, McGonagall didn’t wear her hat today.” Fred said.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, Toshiro then said something about hiding their true self? I am not sure, but it’s the only translation that makes sense, because after that, he said something about Quirrell and a second soul! No idea what that was about.” Percy shrugged, “The… giant man said something about fighting them and then Hitugaya’s father told them to calm down and said something about Hitsugaya and a mission.”  
  
  
  
Looks were exchanged at this information. A mission? What mission could an eleven-year-old have? Then again… this is Hitsugaya they were talking about.  
  
  
  
“Hah! I told you he was up to no good! It’s probably his mission to find out about us, so that Japan has information on us and defeat us or something in the future!” Ron cried out gleefully but received only lightly agreeing looks.  
  
  
  
Harry had to admit, if this had happened a month ago, he would have agreed. But Hitsugaya has saved him and helps anyone who asks! If anything, he tries to make the school stronger.  
  
  
  
“I don’t think that’s it. Maybe his mission is just another word for work? And it’s his work to learn as much as possible because he won’t be allowed back next year? Hitsugaya implied many times that he won’t be here for long.” Harry said sadly. Hitsugaya had many friends here, whether he believed it or not.  
  
  
  
This time Percy and the twins nodded in agreement. They also couldn’t believe Hitsuaya had malicious intentions and everyone knew how much that kid studied, so it was a real probability that someone in Japan gave him the ‘mission’ to learn as much as possible.  
  
  
  
“I think so too. But you won’t believe what he answered! That next part was the most disturbing in my opinion.” Percy looked down, not sure if he should continue.  
  
  
  
“Come on Perc! Don’t hold out on us.” George demanded.  
  
  
  
“Yeah! Not after saying it like that!” Fred agreed.  
  
  
  
Percy sighed and looked up again. “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
  
  
  
He waited another few seconds before taking a deep breath, making Harry really nervous all of a sudden.  
  
  
  
“This part was actually the easiest to translate. He said ‘I am not sure if I can stay out of it. Both of them show a…’disturbing’ I think he said, a disturbing interest in Potter and one of them tried… something with his mind? Yeah I think it was ‘tried to look into my mind’ while the other tried to kill me three weeks ago.’ That’s what he said and I really do not think he’s lying and that’s worrying.” Percy finished in a low voice.  
  
  
  
Harry’s mind was spinning. First a mission and then he found out Quirrell and Dumbledore were showing a ‘disturbing’ interest in him! And what was that about looking into Hitusgaya’s mind and trying to kill him?! Something is going on here, he had to tell Hermione and Neville as soon as they’re back.  
  
  
  
“I see…” Fred said slowly and a little disturbed, which was so weird coming from one of the twins!  
  
  
  
“What happened then?” George asked but he was also a little quiet.  
  
  
  
Percy thankfully only shrugged; Harry wasn’t sure how much more news he could take.  
  
  
  
“All of them cried ‘what’ and then Hitsugaya said to stop talking and they left.”  
  
  
  
The rest of breakfast was spent in silence and even back in their common room everyone spent their time thinking. Only Ron didn’t seem disturbed by the new, but only cared about proving that Hitsugaya was evil.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later Harry finally broke. “I can’t take this anymore! Shouldn’t we ignore it like Hitsugaya said in the Hospital Wing? He said he didn’t know who tried to kill him and that we should drop it. But now he implied that he knew Quirrell did it, so I believe he wanted us to stay out of trouble.”  
  
  
  
“But come on! Quirrell? He is such a whimp?” Ron said. “If anything, it was Snape.”  
  
  
  
“Snape is a Slytherin, why would he want his team to lose?” Percy questioned.  
  
  
  
“Because he’s evil and Hitsugaya shows him no respect.” Ron replied.  
  
  
  
Harry shakes his head. “I don’t think so Ron. Snape and Hitsugaya have a complicated relationship but they don’t hate each other. And at the table they were only talking about Dumbledore and Quirrell, and since Dumbledore wasn’t even at the game it has to be Quirrell.”  
  
  
  
“You know, I think Harry was right, we should drop the situation at the Quidditch game.” Fred joined in.  
  
  
  
“I think so too. Almost all the houses are working together to make sure it doesn’t happen again so I believe we should respect Hitsugaya’s wish to drop it.  
What I’m more concerned about is the fact that Dumbledore tried to get into his mind! That is forbidden, especially on minors! It was a torture art used by ‘You-Know-Who’ to get information and secrets that can be used against the victim!” Percy almost growled in anger and still a little disbelieve.  
  
  
  
It took a moment to let this new information sink in but when it did, there was a new cry of outrage.  
  
  
  
“He used that on a first year?!” cried the twins outraged.  
  
  
  
“A torture art?” Harry whispered and felt sick.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, that was why I said that the conversation disturbed me so much.” Percy sighed.  
  
  
  
“We have to tell someone!” Harry said indignantly. There is no way a public person, a _teacher_ , should be allowed to get through with this.  
  
  
  
The twins nodded and even Ron looked a little sick.  
  
  
  
But Percy shook his head. “It’s no use, no one would believe us and no one would believe Hitsugaya. Dumbledore is probably the only person more famous and respected than Harry.” He sighed.  
  
  
  
“Then what should we do?” Fred asked angrily.  
  
  
  
“Just forget it?” George joined in.  
  
  
  
“No. But we shouldn’t tell too many. I think we should tell Hitsugaya’s other friends. I understand why he would keep this hidden, but they probably want to help as much as us. And maybe talk to Professor McGonagall, I don’t think she knows about it and would help us.” Percy reasoned.  
  
  
  
“But didn’t we think the same about Dumbledore?” Harry asked bitterly.  
  
  
  
“I think Harry’s right, if Dumbledore is capable of something like that, then the other teachers could be as well.” George said.  
  
  
  
The others nodded and it turned silent again. And to think in the morning Harry still thought this was the best Christmas he ever had.  
  
  
  


“I want some fresh air. I’ll be back later.” He said and left the common room.

He walked through the castle without a goal. He thought about what he learned today and what to do with the information. Unknowingly his feet transported him to an empty room with a big mirror.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it.

He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed -- for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.< /p>  
But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.

They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobby knees -- Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life.

The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.

How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.

Running back to his common room he was a little happy that the rest wasn’t here, he didn’t want to explain his good mood all of a sudden.

Looking at the time he saw that it was already lunch time, maybe he could talk with Hitsugaya about Quirrell and Dumbledore! Why didn’t they think about it sooner? Hitsugaya was always very direct, so if they asked, they might even get an answer!

His decision made he walked down to the great hall. Seeing the Weasley’s already there he joined them at the table.

“What happened while you were away?” Ron asked him first thing.

“Huh?” Harry tilted his head.

“I mean, why are you so happy? Did you find a solution to the Hitsugaya problem?” the other first years asked eagerly. The rest also listened carefully.

“Well, actually I do have one,” Harry beamed and received stunned and eager looks “it’s rather simple really. We will just ask him. Hitsugaya is always honest and direct and tells you what he thinks. If we just ask him, he will probably give us an answer.” Harry said with conviction.

The family looked skeptic but didn’t say anything.

After they were already done the doors finally opened and the Japanese group came in and walked up to them.

“Hello! Sorry for leaving so abrupt in the morning, but it was a long journey and we wanted to get a little break.” The long-haired beauty chimed.

“Uhm… it-it’s alright.” Harry stuttered; it was intimidating to speak to such a good-looking woman.

Toshiro, upon seeing this, only rolled his eyes. That reminded Harry about what he wanted to talk about.

“Ok… uhm, Hitsu-Hitugaya, we… we wanted to ask you a question.” Harry tried to breach the subject easily but if the stiff shoulders of his friends and the sudden serious faces of the Japanese were anything to go by, he didn’t succeed.

“And what would that be?” Toshiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Uhm…well… I-I think Percy can explain this better!” he cried out looking apologizingly at Percy.

“What? This was your idea Harry!” Percy demanded.

“Yeah but it was you who understood what they said!” Harry defended himself, though he did feel sorry for putting Percy out like this.

“Who understood what we said? You mean at breakfast before we left?” the good-looking guy said with a raised eyebrow as well. Was that a Japanese thing? Or just a good-looking, formal talking guys thing? Harry wondered.

Then he realized what he just said and wanted to bang his head on the table, Percy looked like he wanted to help bang his head on the table.

It was the twins in the end who sighed and started explaining.

“You see, our big brother here,” one of the started

“has learned Japanese in his free time. Why? No idea, but he did.” the other continued

“So, he understood most of what you guys talked about and was a little disturbed by it, which is why he told us.”

“And now Harry had the idea, cause we were worrying and didn’t know what to make about most what you said, to just ask you yourself, before we interpreted something completely wrong.” Fred or George finished.

This time it was Harry who found their reaction a little hilarious. Hitsugaya and the good-looking guy sighed, as if they were wondering ‘Why me?’, the father and Matsumoto looked sheepish and the big guy and the girl looked eager for some chaos.

Hitsugaya rubbed his temples and sighed, “What exactly did you want to know then?”

For some reason everyone looked at Harry now. But then again it was his idea.

“I guess first of all, what did you mean with mission?” he asked.

For some reason Hitsugaya closed his eyes at the question but answered nonetheless. “I have to study as much as I can, that’s all.”

Harry shot Ron a triumphant grin and continued. “Yeah, that’s what we thought as well. Next question… is a little more difficult. What do you mean with ‘tried to look into your mind’? Percy said it’s a torture art and we are really worried for you and for the rest of the school if the headmaster just uses this technique.”

Most of their faces were now dark and serious and if Harry didn’t know that they were just angry because someone tried to basically mind rape their friends, then he would probably piss himself.

“Yeah, I was also angry at the time,” Hitsugaya growled, “that a teacher would do something like that to a student. So I looked it up and found out it’s called Legilimency. It is very hard and the only _known_ user was Tom Riddle, who later called himself Voldemort.” The Hogwarts students all gasped at this. “yes, it can be used for torture, but don’t worry nothing happened to me. At home we have ways to stop people from entering our minds.” Hitsugaya finished calmly but his eyes still looked hard and Harry couldn’t blame him. Someone tried to mind rape him!

“Does that answer your question?” Hitsugaya asked when they all stayed silent.

Percy answered for them. “Yes it does, thank you for being honest about this.”

Hitsugaya nodded and continued eating as if nothing happened.

For the students on the other hand, this was a revelation that turned their whole world on its axis.

Dumbledore used a fucking torture method on a student. He may not use it for torture but what if he can see into all of their minds? And knows how to manipulate them? How could they feel save here?

Surprisingly it was the girl who broke their chain of thought.

“Hey, hey, hey, what is with this atmosphere?! It is snowing and Christmas! Let’s do something fun, like building a snow castle or a snowball fight! Come on, snowball fight!” she cried out while eating all the sweets at the same time.

“Oh yeah! Finally some action. I want to fight against the kid and Kuchiki!” her adoptive father joined in. Harry had to admit, snowball fight sounded awesome but against these guys…?

And then the temperature dropped dangerously low and a deep voice growled, “Do _not_ call me a kid!”

And was that snow that came out of nowhere?

The woman and older man agreed as well. “That sound like a wonderful idea!”

This got the twins into competition mode. “In that case, we will join the big man’s team!”

Percy on the other hand was hesitant. “I don’t think that’s a good idea…” but the twins didn’t give him a chance and boldly demanded that he joins their team.

“Alright since we’re eleven people and I am sick anyway I will play referee. Is it alright for you two to join Shiro’s team then?” the old man asked Ron and Harry (ignoring Hitsugaya’s ‘Do not call me that’). Both nodded dumbly and together they went outside.

There, the white-haired man laid out the rules. “So the teams are, Team Toshiro: Toshiro, Byakuya, Rangiku, Harry and Ron. And Team Kenpachi: Kenpachi, Yachiru, Fred, George and Percy. You each have half an hour to build your fortress and get as many snowballs as you can. Magic and everything else is allowed except Shunpo. The game will end when one team gets the flag” he pulled out two flags from who knows where, “and you are out when get hit in the head.”

And then it began. Harry, Ron and Matsumoto made snowball while Hitsugaya and Kuchiki made the fortress. And what a fortress it was! It was high enough for Kuchiki to stand in and it had windows from where they could throw! How did they do that in only twenty minutes?

But only Ron and Harry seemed surprised. Matsumoto only looked at it and asked where the second floor is!

Histugaya gave her a glare and said that it wouldn’t be practical with only five people. At this moment Kuchiki came out of the fortress.

“I have exactly a hundred snowballs in here so let’s start talking about the strategy.” He said completely serious. Harry was about to point out that it was only a game but stopped himself when he saw Hitsugaya smirking.

“You’re right. We can be certain with Kusajishi, Kenpachi and the troublemaker twins will only try to storm our base and get us all out. We on the other hand will have the home turf advantage and a real fortress, which the other team probably won’t have. I say Potter and Weasley stay here to protect the flag, with Matsumoto as back up and Kuchiki and I try to separate Kenpachi and Kusajishi from the group.” Hitsugaya proposed.

Matsumoto and Harry nodded but Ron didn’t want to accept that it seems.

“Why do we have to stay back?” he demanded. Kuchiki narrowed his eyes and Harry had the feeling he was judging Ron and found him missing.

“Because you are not fit enough to dodge their snowballs and why would we give up our advantage. And you will get enough action since your brothers will definitely come here.” Kuchiki explained calmly.

Ron looked ready to argue more but shut up after a glare from both Kuchiki and Hitsugaya.

Then they heard a loud signal and everyone got to their positions. Harry wondered how he could feel so nervous when it was only a game. Then he saw the giant of a man with a crazy sounding girl on his shoulder running at them with full speed and he didn’t wonder anymore.

The Weasley’s didn’t show yet and Harry was pretty happy about that, because the ensuing fight between the four Japanese people was _epic_.

Kenpachi threw his first snowballs at Kuchiki who easily side-stepped them with speed that Harry almost didn’t see him. The girl on the other hand focused on Hitsugaya and her aim seemed a lot _better_ than Kenpachi’s. Hitsugaya had to duck roll and jump one after the other and then made a backflip when Kenpachi also turned fire on him. For some reason they wanted to get Hitsugaya out first it seemed.

This went on for five whole minutes with Kenpachi and Yachiru trying to hit Hitsugaya who had to dodge and didn’t have time to return fire and Kuchiki trying to get the other two out, but the only thing he succeeded in was separating them.

But then Harry couldn’t watch anymore because the other Weasley’s came running from the same direction.

“Hey, Kenpachi! Wait the next time!” Fred or George screamed.

“Oh shut up small fry, just get the flag, we’ll deal with the winter midget!” Kenpachi screamed back when the temperature seemed to drop even more.

“What did you just call me?” Hitsugaya asked in his ‘you’re dead’ voice. This was only the second time Harry heard it.

“Winter midget! What are you gonna do about it?” Kenpachi smirked.

In answer? Hitsugaya started a blizzard. A freaking blizzard! This gave the Weasley’s the motivation to get out of that fight very fast.

“Oh shit.” Ron muttered next to him, and for once in a very long time, Harry had to agree with the boy.

But then he didn’t have time to concentrate on the fight because the fortress got attacked. Smiling at Ron and Matsumoto he got as many snowballs as he could and returned fire. But it seemed that none of them was on the Japanese level, because Matsumoto left the fortress and easily got Percy out. Fred and George now looked a little scared and tried to run back, but behind them was… battlefield was probably most accurate.

Harry would also rather stay here and lose instead of running in there and die because of a snowball to the head.

But Fred and George were a lot more athletic than Percy and so Ron and Harry had a hard time hitting them. Matsumoto hit them most of the time but they used their bodies to shield their head.

This continued for almost ten minutes with neither side winning and Harry had to admit that he would have definitely been out by now if not for the fortress.

But then out of nowhere Fred got hit by a snowball from behind.

Everyone turned to look and saw Kuchiki calmly walking out of the blizzard.

“Oi, Kuchiki we had everything under control shouldn’t you help the captain?” Matsumoto whined.

‘Captain?’ everyone else thought, but then remembered that Hitsugaya was captain of their team.

“Yes but it was a stalemate for us and it looked like here as well so Hitsugaya and I decided to change the plan. Get everyone else out first and then you guys will get the flag while we will continue to distract the monsters.” Kuchiki explained as he threw snowballs at George.

“You left him alone with those…monsters?” Harry asked attentively. Kuchiki turned his attention to him while easily dodging snowballs and Harry found his gaze little intense.

But after a few seconds the other nodded and answered, “A snowfield is Hitsugaya’s turf. No one will easily beat him there.”

And then Matsumoto got George out and the three of them got ready to search the flag.

“So, where are we gonna start?” Harry asked.

“Easy, we will just have to go straight were they came from, Kenpachi is a simple, violent man and he will always walk straight to the next fight.” Matsumoto smirked.

“Great, let’s go! If Hitsugaya can do this then we can too!” Ron started, trying to impress the woman but immediately got a snowball to the head the second he came near the blizzard.

“Yeah, I wish it would be so easy, but with those four in the way?” Matsumoto sighed. Harry couldn’t help but agree. And was it normal that Ron didn’t seem to move? Maybe he should help him… but then he would have to go near that blizzard… nah, he was a nice person but he was not suicidal.

“Uhm… how about we just stay here and hope that those two will win?” Harry suggested hesitantly.

But Matsumoto didn’t seem to mind, she even nodded along, “Yeah, sounds good to me!”

Fred and George joined them at the edge of the blizzard.

“You know, I always thought we were the craziest people around, but those are taking the cake.” one of them said in awe.

“I wouldn’t call Kuchiki and the captain crazy.” Matsumoto said while dodging a loose snowball coming from the blizzard.

The rest gave her a raised eyebrow and the twins only gestured to the natural disaster that somehow only stayed in that one area and was produced by an _eleven-year-old child_.

“Ok, but I wouldn’t call them crazy in front of them!” she amended. The twins paled and nodded sharply.

Another ten minutes of watching the blizzard and dodging stray snowball until the small pink haired girl came flying out of the blizzard.

“Hahaha, I got hit! Snowy plays unfair, he made a dummy and got me from behind!” she laughed and looked ready to get back into the fight.

Matsumoto and Harry high fived. Looks like they’ll win.

Five minutes later it was finally over. The blizzard just disappeared completely and three people could be seen. They looked more like they were in a fist fight instead of a snowball fight.

“Hey captain! How did it go?” Matsumoto ran to the boy and hugged him.

“Let me go! And don’t call me that.” He whispered.

He composed himself again and stood straight. “Our team won. Congrats everyone.” He announced with a small smirk. Harry beamed, until he remembered Ron was still lying in the snow.

“Uhm, guys should we do something about Ron?” he asked hesitantly. The Weasley’s gasped and ran to him to get him to the infirmary.

Kenpachi only looked at Ron apathetically, “What happened? Was he stupid enough to try and enter out fight?” he asked.

Harry only coughed but that was enough of an answer.

Kenpachi and the girl started laughing and Kuchiki and Hitsugaya shook their heads.

“So, what do you guys say to round two?” Kenpachi asked. Harry gulped at the idea of having to play with only the Japanese but thankfully Hitsugaya got him out.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, the headmaster and some teachers have been looking since the blizzard started. I don’t want them to ask too many questions. Unless you want to play without using _our magic_ , then we probably shouldn’t.” Hitsugaya said.

Harry wondered what he meant with ‘our magic’ but remembered that someone said that Asian magic and European magic is completely different, that’s why Hitsugaya is here in the first place, to learn the European magic.

The giant man scuffed and denied that idea, since it would be too boring, he claimed.

Not wanting to make this awkward, since he was sure Hitsugaya would like some privacy to talk with his friends, Harry excused himself and followed the Weasley’s to the hospital wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's possible that I will miss the update next week, since I have my driver liscensce test that day and I'm already nervous, so it's possible that I will forget to update.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the last few weeks but like last time, school has finally begun again and I had to write five exams in the last two weeks, not to mention the three birthday paries I had to attend now that the worst of Corona is over where I live. (Thank god)

Finally alone Kuchiki-taicho turned to him, "Now that we can talk freely, what did you mean at breakfast when you said someone tried to kill you? The students here weren't even surprised. And why didn't you tell us when we were alone in your room?" He asked accusingly.

Hitsugaya sighed and looked around, "I can't tell you here either, I am pretty sure the headmaster can listen to conversations in the castle and I can still feel his presence near. But I know a room where we can talk freely, follow me."

He led them to the room of requirements them inside. Inside was giant library and a table for six.

Once everyone sat down, he started explaining quidditch and what happened at his first quidditch game. Then he told them about Quirrell and his split soul.

"So someone in this school did mess up the life-death circle. We have to tell Yamamoto-sensei." Ukitake said afterwards.

Kuchiki agreed, "He is right. But not just that, I think we should also mention that weird wand that the old man had." Toshiro and Ukitake narrowed their eyes but the other three looked perplexed.

"What wand?" Matsumoto asked.

The three captains looked at each other and after a few seconds, Hitsugaya nodded.

"The wand is the weapon that wizards need to use magic. But the wand of the headmaster has a different feeling than others. I wasn't sure at first, but now Kuchiki and Ukitake have confirmed it. That wand has been touched by death. And I don't mean the wand has killed. I mean it has literally made a Shinigami and was made for the single purpose to create chaos and death." He explained in a grave tone.

Ukitake continued, "There are scrolls in the library that only captains have access to. Since Britain is my area of responsibility, I looked it up there. There were unnatural death's almost every month and years after the death's started we finally found out why. It was when one of my people died. Killed by a human with a wand. We overwhelmed the human and took the wand to study it. We searched for more of these wands, but none of the others had the same feeling as this one. We never found out what's wrong with it, only that it brought death, so we hid it away. In hindsight we probably should destroyed it, but it was an artifact made by a Shinigami. It disappeared almost a thousand years ago. Looks like we finally found it." He grimaced.

It was silent for a while when Matsumoto spoke up.

"But isn't this dangerous? It means you can be killed captain! Especially in the hands of the strongest person around!" she pointed out unnecessarily.

"Yes, but mission is mission, and to be honest I think now that I know what the wand can do, I can still take him. He is around the same strength as that Quincy that came with Kurosaki." Toshiro replied.

After another awkward pause, Yachiru jumped down from her chair.

"This atmosphere is awful! Snowy says he can take him so Snowy can take him! I came to have some fun and to see magic, show me some magic Snowy!" she yelled and jumped on his head.

"Stop that and stop calling me that!" he screamed back. He could have just as well screamed at a wall as much as Yachiru listened. But now Matsumoto and Ukitake also wanted to see him perform magic, so he had no choice if he didn't want to be annoyed to death by them.

He got out his wand and used 'Wingardium Leviosa' to float Yachiru off of him.

Yachiru was giggling in delight and Ukitake was applauding. Toshiro only rolled his eyes and decided to get payback for all the time Matsumoto left him alone with the paperwork. He pointed his wand at her and said, "Locomotor Wibbly'.

Matsumoto's legs collapsed under her. This time he heard Ukitake gasp. He used the reverse jinx on Matsumoto and helped her up.

"Those were basic charms that could be helpful in a fight but not more than once. If you control your reiatsu in your legs, the curse gets canceled. I am only at fourth year spells and there aren't too many good spells for fighting. But I did go into healing curses for a while and made a scroll for the fourth division with all useful spells, you can take it with you tomorrow." He explained.

After that he let Kenpachi and Yachiru look around the castle if they promise not to start a fight and sat back down at the table with Matsumoto, Kuchiki and Ukitake, all who were interested in his research and his new friends.

In the evening he was once more surprised when Kenpachi and Yachiru came to the common room with a giant cake. Matsumoto got sake from who knows were and before he knew it, they were celebrating his birthday/deathday. He wanted to complain but Kuchiki cut him off.

"We know you don't like to celebrate but we made sure not to do it in front of the students, so you can't complain. I think this is a good compromise." he smiled and Toshiro couldn't help himself. He smiled back and took the first piece of cake.

* * *

The next day they left again with some scrolls for the fourth and second division. Toshiro had to admit that it was nice having his friends here and to get the situation with the headmaster and Quirrell from his chest. Now he only needed to wait for Yamamoto's reply and then he could kill Quirrell and steal the damned wand. He smiled at the possibility.

The rest of the holiday was nice as well. He stayed at the room of requirements most nights, now that he didn't need to show up for his classmates and he got done so much! After two weeks concentrating only on studying, he was done with the fourth curriculum.

Toshiro noticed that most spells were just as easy to pronounce as the first-year spells, the only difference is the control a person has to have over their magic to execute it. He trained for years now to have complete control over his reiatsu so it was as easy as breathing for him. If he could keep this pace up, then he would be done in only one or two months!

' **Don't forget master, you had two weeks of free time now. Once the students return it won't be so easy anymore.'** Hyourinmaru pointed out.

'Thanks for the positive encouragement Hyourinmaru.' Toshiro scowled.

' **I'm being realistic. Even now we had trouble with only Potter and the twins following us but when your other friends return, we'll have to use the library, classes and nights again.'**

'I managed four curriculum's in three months, I will manage three more in six.' Toshiro rolled his eyes.

' **Fine, but don't forget the order about the split soul and the elder wand. Or your promise to unite the houses.'** Hyourinmaru rumbled.

Toshiro frowned. The dragon was right.

Five days after Ukitake and the rest left, he got the orders to find out more about the split soul but to leave the wand for now. They don't actually want to start a war with wizards when they still had Aizen to deal with. The first part of the order turned out to be more difficult than expected. He used one day to search the whole library for information about a split soul, but it looked like the books got taken out.

Toshiro sighed and finished the book about dark curses. He found out a week ago that he can wish for the books in the restricted section and the room will deliver. He was overjoyed that he finally found spells that will help them in the war.

But he only had one more night to freely use shikai and bankai before he would have to stop using this room unless he wants to tell others about it. So he decided to use the last hours to let out some steam.

Next morning was a Saturday and when he went to breakfast, the great hall was packed. Toshiro took a deep breath and hoped no one would notice him.

" **Hitsugaya**!" The moment he stepped inside, he heard three different voices call his name.

Longbottom, Granger and Zabini waved wildly at him with Potter and Malfoy right behind them.

He waved back at the Gryffindors but went over to his own table. He snatched himself a watermelon and sat down next to Malfoy. Said boy looked a little sad and angry. Toshiro gave Zabini a questioning look. Zabini winced and grimaced at him but didn't want to talk with Malfoy right next to him. Toshiro could respect that, so he asked him personally.

"What happened?" he asked simply. Malfoy looked up and to his surprise he seemed angry at him.

"What happened? What happened!? I should have never listened-… no, nothing, forget it, it's not your fault." Malfoy started angrily but then turned sad. Toshiro raised an eyebrow but he could already imagine what happened anyway from the way the other Slytherin's were acting towards Malfoy now.

"I'll take a wild guess and say someone from our house talked to your father about our friendship, or more specifically your starting friendship with the Gryffindors , and he was not happy about it?" Toshiro guessed. By the wince from Malfoy and the wide eyes from Zabini he hit the nail on the head.

Malfoy nodded but didn't look up, only continued stabbing his food.

"What did he say?" Toshiro asked out of nowhere and Malfoy looked up at him surprised.

"Why?" he asked defensively.

"In order to know whether to kick his ass or just give him a tongue lashing." He answered completely serious. Now both of them were staring at him with wide eyes until Zabini started laughing.

"Hahahaha, I should have expected this but you still manage to surprise me Hitsugaya!" he laughed.

Malfoy also cracked a smile and looked at his two best friends. And all of a sudden, he remembered why he ignored his father the first time, because he had more fun with those two in a damn library than he ever had with others before.

"It was nothing, now that i think about it. He was supremely disappointed and told me every day that I should never hang out with a mud-muggleborn. After two weeks I started believing him and…well, I told him about you Hitsugaya. He told me you were either a mud-muggleborn yourself or a blood traitor." He mumbled, especially the last part.

"I see, and what do you think?" Hitsugaya asked calmly.

Malfoy smiled when he saw that the other boy wasn't angry. "I think that he's wrong. Like you said, Granger is the best witch of our year after you. Even if I still hated her, which I don't, it would be more useful to befriend her instead of antagonizing her. So I'm not really doing anything wrong." He said and looked surprised at his own answer.

Toshiro smiled and nodded at him. Together they went outside to meet with the others.

"Hey Hitsugaya, how was your holiday?" Longbottom asked him.

Toshiro shrugged, "It was alright, I have finished the fourth curriculum and spent some time with my friends from japan." he answered. Everyone except Potter gasped at this.

"You finished _the fourth_ curriculum already?" Granger cried.

"Your friends from japan?" the rest screamed.

Hitsugaya sighed. Potter had the gall to laugh!

"Yes, I told the school that they were coming when I got the post from home remember? Why is everyone so surprised?" he wondered out loud.

"Because you never talk about them! We thought you didn't have any!" was the immediate reply.

Potter snorted at this, "Yeah, I'm not surprised he wouldn't talk about them." He said and shuddered. The giant and the girls still gave him nightmares.

Thankfully this turned their attention to him.

"That's right, you were there Harry! What were they like? Were they just as strong as Hitsugaya? Were they…" before they could continue to bombarding Potter with Question Toshiro cut in.

"If you're all so interested, you can question Potter while I complete the summary of the fourth curriculum. Oh and Potter? If you're going to talk about _that_ , make sure to include Zabini and Malfoy, not just Gryffindors. And make sure no one overhears you." He said seriously and waited till Potter nodded. Then he left to take as many books from the room of requirements as possible, not sure when he'll have the time to come back.

* * *

Harry led the others to an empty classroom and closed the doors.

Hermione was the first to speak up.

"What was that about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah? What did he mean with ' _that_ '" Malfoy joined in. Neville and Blaise looked just as interested.

Harry sweat dropped. He actually had no idea how to bring this up! How do you tell your friends that the headmaster is capable and willing of mind rape and one of the teachers tried to kill you friend?

He took a deep breath and decided not to mince words, it was useless anyway.

"Ok, so, the day of Christmas, there was a group of four people who came here. They were crazy I tell you! One was as big as Hagrid but leaner and had so much muscle! He looked ready to kill someone and challenged Hitsugaya right away. He also has this weird pink haired girl hanging from his shoulder! She also wanted to fight and believe me she is good! Then there was an older man, who is supposedly Hitsugaya's adoptive father. A really good-looking man in suit, who looked super rich. The last person was a beautiful, and I mean holy shit beautiful, lady, who grabbed Hitsugaya and smashed his face into… ugh, into her… breasts." He told excited and turned read at the end.

The others looked skeptic and Harry couldn't blame them, he still couldn't believe it and he saw these people!

"It's the truth, those are his friends, and all of them are definitely older than 20! Percy, the twins and I think that he made these friends at the martial artist school, since all of them are incredibly strong! We had a snowball fight and Ron landed in the hospital wing because he got a snowball to the head. We still don't know whether it was Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, Kenpachi or Yachiru…" he scratched his head while the others laughed or smiled gleefully at Ron's misery.

But then they looked at him expectantly and he had to look down when he continued.

"But as you can guess, that's not what Hitsugaya meant when he said ' _that_ '. The truth is… when they came in… the headmaster wasn't happy about it, since no one is allowed to visit Hogwarts it seems. He didn't _look_ angry but he had this dangerous aura about him… We didn't like it but he left after he lost the argument against the good-looking guy in a suit, Byakuya Kuchiki. After that they sat down and we ate but then… they started talking in Japanese and I didn't understand a word… but Percy… he did and he told us what they talked about… it was not what I was expecting at all…" he stopped there and fumbled with his hands, unsure how to continue.

Draco scuffed, "What are you waiting for. You think we can't handle something but you can? Get of your high horse." He sneered. Harry's head snapped up and he glared at Malfoy.

"Maybe I just don't think you have a right to know, because you would betray us for the fame you would get if this comes out. Percy already used a memory charm on Ron just to keep him quiet." Harry snapped back.

Surprisingly it was Neville who got in between.

"Harry, I don't know what's so important about this, but Hitsugaya wanted Malfoy here and since this is about him, he will stay. Now please, just tell us, the suspense is killing me." He said in his usual shy way but still managed to sound authoritative somehow.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy but nodded anyway.

"Fine, as you wish. They talked about Dumbledore and Quirrell. We found out that it was Quirrell, who tried to kill Hitsugaya at the quidditch game, they also said something about a split soul concerning Quirrell? We don't know, we didn't get more out of them on that front. But we did find out something very disturbing about Dumbledore! Did you know he can look into people's mind? He used legili-legilem- legi-something…"

"Legilimency" Hermione cut in, "Hitsugaya asked me for help in searching for it in the library once."

"Yeah that's right, Legilimency!" Harry carried on, "it's a dark technique and has been used by Voldemort" everyone shivered at the name, "as a torture method! And Dumbledore used it on a first year!" he cried indignantly. The rest looked horrified.

"Is he alright? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" Hermione asked outraged. Zabini and Malfoy looked just as angry, as if they were about to storm the headmaster's office for revenge. Neville just looked horrified and in disbelieve. Unlike the rest of them, he grew up hearing legends about the great Dumbledore.

"Yeah, he's alright. Apparently, meditation to train the mind against stuff like that are mandatory in Japan. And it already happened in the first week! That's why Hitsugaya always looked angry when we talked about Dumbledore and scoffed when Hagrid told us stories of his greatness." Harry's anger also returned when he actually said it out loud.

It was silent for more than a minute before Draco kicked a table. "Damn it! My father always told me to be wary, but I never believed…" he looked angry with himself.

Neville also hesitantly whispered, "What should we do now? What if he can really look into students minds?"

They all shook their heads, they didn't know.

"But we can't tell others." Hermione announced to their surprise.

"What? Why not? I think we should go to the authorities or at least tell a teacher!" Blaise said shocked.

"No, Hermione is right" Harry answered sadly, "it's our word against his, they would never believe us. He is the most powerful person in the magic world."

"So we can't tell anyone? Because most people would think we're liars, even the teachers?" Malfoy asked helplessly.

Harry and Hermione nodded. This time it was Neville who kicked a table.

"Then what can we do?" Neville questioned them but none had an answer.

* * *

Toshiro sat at lunch and did what he always did. Eating a watermelon and keeping watch on Quirrell and Dumbledore. But today his routine got destroyed by a down looking bunch of first year. There was literally a dark cloud hanging over their head.

'I guess they didn't take the news well. I don't know whether to be annoyed at their defeated attitude or humbled by their willingness to be angry for my sake.' Toshiro thought with an internal snort.

' **Probably a bit of both. Though they need to get over it and make plan instead of feeling despair. They wouldn't survive a day in a war if they act like this over bad news and impossible odds.'** Hyourinmaru chimed in.

'And something tells me that I have to be the one to take care of this.' Toshiro sighed.

' **Sorry master, but otherwise I feel like the headmaster would take advantage of their negative feelings and manipulate them. I also believe from everything we have gathered so far, that this Dumbledore made the traps to the stone so easy, for Potter and his friends to overcome them.'** the dragon rumbled gravely.

'Fine, but I can't promise it to work. I am not an expert on feelings, my normal response is to kill the obstacle if possible.' he smirked and stood up, making his way to his new friends.

' **You called them friends again! You have come so far master, you even called the other captains your friends!'** Hyourinmaru couldn't help but tease.

'Shut up traitor! I feel like your only purpose these days is to laugh at me, where is the powerful dragon that thirsts for the blood of his enemy's?' Toshiro grumbled.

' **That was always more you than me, master. I'm totally the cool and relaxed part of your soul.'** Hyourinmaru smirked.

'You and me lizard. This evening. Dual of the ice dragons, then we'll see who the cool part is.' Toshiro joked before coming to a halt in front of the depressed group.

"Ok, so I would normally ask what's wrong, but I have a pretty good idea. Therefore, we will now go to the kitchens, you will eat, and then we will talk. Got it? Good!" he told them bluntly and led the way.

The rest followed them. It was silent and awkward and they looked at him as if they were _worried_ about him. Something needed to be done if a group of kids was worried about _him_ , damn it.

He tickled the fruit and the painting opened up. This at least got a reaction in the form of five hanging jaws.

"How do you know this? You have only been here for three months?! And we were with you almost all the time, so since when do you know about this?" Granger asked bewildered.

"Fred and George told me in exchange for helping them with Potions, DADA and History of magic." he smirked in answer.

"How can you help someone in History of Magic?" asked a depressed Longbottom.

"I make a pretty good summary of each class in each year. I let them copy mine, so they have practically all the answers for the exam at the end of the year and don't have to do anything anymore." he shrugged, as if it was nothing.

The astonishment almost brought them out of their depressed state, but it wasn't quite enough yet. Pity, that would have made this a lot easier.

A house elf came running and took their orders, before disappearing again.

Toshiro asked them for a quiet place where they could sit and they got shoved in a quiet corner, with a round table.

The moment everyone sat down Toshiro dived right into the problem.

"Potter most likely just told you about Dumbledore and Quirrell right?" he received dejected nods and shook his head, "so instead of feeling down, why aren't you making a plan?" he asked them accusingly.

This time they did look up and he saw some form of emotion from them, most likely surprise, but it disappeared immediately again.

"What could we possibly do against the most liked person in the world?" Malfoy asked in a quiet voice.

"Ok, first of, he is not the most liked person in the world. He is hated by Voldemort and Grindelwald, the dark lord before Voldemort, and all of their followers. And I know for sure most people don't even know him in Japan. So it is only in this one community in which he has power, since he's not prime minister or something. Second of, if you don't try then you can't know that it's hopeless." he replied calmly with a bit of impatience.

"Then what about you, do you have a plan? About Dumbledore, or even about Quirrell?" Potter asked with hope. The other's looked up as well.

A tick marked appeared at his side, did they expect him to always be there? He gave them a cold look

"About Dumbledore? Not yet, he almost never leaves his office so I couldn't figure out his motives yet, also, he isn't really my problem since he can't use Legilimency on me. But I do have a plan about Quirrell, since he is the one who wants me dead and so the bigger threat at the moment." he informed them without emotion in his voice.

"So… so you won't take care of Dumbledore? He could be a danger to all students?" Granger cried out indignantly. At least not depressed anymore, he thought with a smirk.

"No. Or rather, not now. Dumbledore shows no interest in normal students, he only showed interest in me and Potter" the other's looked at Potter accusingly and he had the feeling Potter didn't tell them about that, "and I told you everything I knew about the situation because I thought you would take care of it. That's why I didn't tell you much about Quirrell, because I will take care of it." he shrugged.

"But what should we do? It is _Dumbledore_!" Zabini asked with a touch of hysteric. Toshiro couldn't completely blame him. For them this was as if he and a few other captains were going up against Yamamoto.

"Use your brains idiots! If you can't arrest them, then what can you do?" he waited for a reaction and it didn't surprise him when Potter and Longbottom answered.

"If you can't beat them, make sure that they don't win." both said at the same time.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" The others looked perplexed, while Toshiro grimaced. He expected the outcome but hoped for once that he had been wrong.

Longbottom looked down ashamed, but Potter lifted his chin, "I, and from his answer Neville probably as well, was bullied as a child. The teachers and parents and neighbors all hated me, so no matter what, I couldn't beat them. But as I got older, I found another way to get back at them. They wanted satisfaction from making fun of me, so I didn't give it to them. Some wanted me to fight back, so I didn't fight back. They wanted me to run, so I didn't. You get the picture." he told them almost proudly and Longbottom nodded as well.

Granger looked ill and the Slytherins looked down. Neville saw this and started to lift his chin as well.

"We don't want pity from you. It is over and that time will never return with you as our friends, am I right?" he asked softly. Granger nodded furiously and even Malfoy and Zabini gave the boy a little smile.

"But how will this help us? How could we probably make sure that Dumbledore doesn't get what he wants?" Potter pointed out all of a sudden and the boys looked gob smacked.

But thankfully there was one witch who used her brain. "Guys think about everything Hitsugaya has said. Dumbledore is not interested in other students, he is not prime minister, even though he could have any job he wants and he is for some reason interested in Harry! All we have to do, is keep Harry away from Dumbledore and not to let him manipulate us!" she beamed at them.

It took a few seconds to let her word sink in but then they were cheering and excitingly congratulating Granger, who turned red at the praises. Even Malfoy gave her a proud and awed smile.

He almost felt sorry for ruining the atmosphere, almost.

"Now that you have a general idea, don't forget to make a real plan. Search for information, find out what exactly he wants from Potter, find out his fake smiles and real smiles and so on. He is over a hundred years old and it is not easy to read him. If you want to win, you always need information before doing something. And if nothing happens this year or even the next two, do _not_ get frustrated or fall into depression like you did today. Always stay calm and think, before acting, otherwise you could only make it worse. Especially if he finds out what you're doing, then he could use the reverse psychology to make you dance to his tune anyway." he informed them.

Thankfully this didn't overwhelm them, instead they nodded and started going over plans to start their research. He felt kinda proud of them, they would have fit right into his own division, especially Granger.

Toshiro left them to their planning and food. He had his own research and plans to make concerning Quirrell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are of course appreciated (^^)


	12. Chapter 12

Toshiro was gonna thank whoever made the room of requirements! Even if he had to look for all four founders in the districts of Seireitei.

After a month of searching for more information on split souls he decided one night to go to the room of requirements to look once more through the forbidden section and to return the books. But somehow his mind must have drifted to the split souls and instead of the usual library that was behind the door, he found two books about something called Horcrux and a diadem, that felt exactly like the second soul on Quirrell.

This explained everything! Someone made a Horcrux and then died, so now he has to get help by another person, in this case Quirrell. That second soul is not Quirrell's split soul but instead a second… former person had an incomplete soul. He immediately wrote a report and the next day he went to the owlery. He sent the report together with the diadem-horcrux for the twelfth division.

He was in high spirits when some seventh graders decided to ruin his mood.

"Hey shrimp! I thought you didn't have any friends, what are you here for?" one of them sneered while the others laughed. Toshiro felt his anger rising at being called a shrimp, but brutally slammed it down. They were not worth his time.

He was about to ignore them and walk past them, when he saw Quirrell

He was standing right behind the students, his wand pointed at him and a dangerous aura around him.

Toshiro grabbed his wand but wasn't fast enough to stop Quirrell from grabbing one of the students and point his wand at their throat.

"Drop your wand or this student will die." Quirrell snarled.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes but did as told. He will not have an innocent student on his consciousness.

The Professor smiled and pointed his wand back at him.

Toshiro expected a dialogue like all the other bad guys always did, but that didn't happen. Instead he had to dodge a spell at the last second and three more, but this time he was ready for it. He was about to lunge at his wand when he heard "Accio Hitsugaya's wand" from Quirrell.

Looking around Toshiro weighted his options. He could go back into the owlery and hide for a while, fight Quirrell hand to hand and endanger the students or try to flee by jumping from the tower, which would hurt like a bitch if he can't use his Shingami powers.

He was leaning towards the second one even if that means a few students would land in the infirmary but noticed how Quirrell kept the three boys directly between them to use them as shields.

It was smart and Toshiro couldn't help but think that it was the second soul who came up with the plan. But hiding wouldn't do him any good either without a communication device, and the owlery was too small to hide more than one or two minutes. So there really was only one plan left.

Without warning he smirked at Quirrell and jumped from the tower into nothingness. He heard an enraged scream and a green light flew past him and destroyed a good part of the ground beneath him.

He had a millisecond to regret his decision until he made contact with the giant rock on which the owlery was built on. His impact wasn't so bad, he had used a small shunpou to soften the brunt, but then he rolled down the giant and sharp rock. It took him a few seconds to get up after finally coming to a stop, but he had to remember that Quirrell was still up there and he didn't have his wand.

Toshiro ran to the castle, ignoring his aching legs and left arm that he must have dislocated by the fall. He ran until the doors were in sight and he could relax, knowing that a Professor can't harm a student there.

He couldn't recall what happened next, as his vision started to go black. Did he hit his head? Must be, his other injuries are not enough to make him lose consciousness.

Next thing he knew he woke up in a bright white room. The Hospital wing, typical.

Just like last time he woke up to a group of people sitting and standing at his bed. This can't become a trend! He'll have to be more careful! He thought angrily.

Longbottom noticed him first, "Histugaya! Thank god you're alright!" he almost whispered, but Toshiro still felt like it was too loud. Yep, definitely a head injury as well.

One of the Hufflepuffs went to get the nurse before he could interfere. He really hated healers. At least this one didn't have Unohana's smile! Small mercies.

"Mr Hitsugaya, it is good to see you awake. You must stop coming here this way. There were only two serious injuries this year up to now and both came from you!" she ranted while checking him and re-bandaging his left arm.

Annoyed by the pity looks from the students and the useless fussing of the healer he scoffed, "Oh please, this is nothing. In Japan I have my own room in the healers divi-wing." he tried to reassure them.

From the looks on their faces, it didn't work. Maybe because they didn't fight daily? Unless you were on the edge of dying and get stabbed you don't visit the fourth division.

Whatever, what they thought was irrelevant anyway. He would be out of here by the evening either by the healer's order or because he would sneak out.

Once Madam Pomfrey left, he was assaulted by many questions.

"What happened?", "How did this happen?", "How did you lose?", "How the heck did you survive that fall?"

He closed his eyes and tried to keep his reiatsu under control. Key word being, tried.

The temperature decreased and frost slowly started spreading. Once everyone shut up Toshiro gave them the best excuse he could think of at the moment, "I do not know, I… can't remember." admittedly, it was not a good one but he had a major headache and was annoyed so sue him.

This came to a surprise to most of them even though they obviously knew he fell down the damn owlery?

"Well… the official story," Potter hesitated there and exchanged glances with their group before continuing, "the official story is that three seventh graders from Slytherin ambushed you and pushed you down the owlery." he didn't appear to believe that though.

Toshiro nodded and closed his eyes, ignoring the mostly unknown students who came to wish him well. He thought about Quirrell and what to do next, until everyone left the room except for his friends.

He opened his eyes again, "So, from your wording and tone I get the feeling you don't believe the story?" he asked them.

Malfoy shook his head, "No, not really. There is no way a few students, even seventh years, could beat you so easily."

Longbottom nodded and continued, "Yeah, and even more, it was Quirrell who found out and made them confess? No way was he innocence if he was actually there." the boy said with conviction. He came far from the shy boy he was before, Toshiro noticed with some pride.

"Yeah, you're right. It was Quirrell and he only beat me because he used the students as hostages."

"Wait, you remember?" Granger asked. Toshiro gave her an unimpressed look and the others also looked at her with raised eyebrows. She turned red.

"Yes, I do," Toshiro replied dryly, "but I couldn't exactly tell those other students about Quirrell and I didn't know the alibi Quirrell came up with."

"But you said you had a plan for Quirrell, so how could this happen?" Neville questioned.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and responded, "I had a plan for the next Quidditch game and in the castle. The owlery was the one place I didn't plan for, though it wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the students. What happened to them anyway?"

Malfoy grimaced and Zabini looked sad.

"They have been suspended for a month and after that Snape will give them detentions for the rest of the year..."

"That's sad but we can't change it. For now we will continue as if nothing happened. I can't get rid of Quirrell yet, I need proof." he sighed and closed his eyes. The others took it as the dismission it was.

The next time he woke up it was evening. With a sudden jolt he noticed that someone more powerful than students stood by his bed.

He relaxed once he saw that it was Professor Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick. Though why were they here? It can't be because he missed a day of school, they knew how far he was ahead already.

McGonagall greeted him first. "Mr Hitsugaya, it is good to see that you are not severely harmed." she said in her usual strict voice but he could also here genuine relief.

Snape scoffed at her comment though, "Not severely hurt? He got thrown down one of the highest towers of the school who also has the most dangerous surface to fall onto."

"Now now. Minerva is right Severus; it could have been a lot worse. He didn't even have his wand to cushion the fall! We should be grateful that he is still alive." the small Professor chimed in.

Toshiro coughed to get their attention, "Excuse me, but why exactly are you here?" he asked curiously. They couldn't know he planned on sneaking out, right?

"Ah yes, excuse our behavior," Professor Flitwick started and scratched his head in embarrassment, "we came for two topics in particular. The first is pretty easy. We want to release you from school for the rest of the week so you can rest and heal."

Toshiro kept a straight face but internally he was horrified. This better not include reading in the library!

"I see. What about the second topic?"

"It's about the Quidditch game this Sunday. We think it would be best to change the schedule. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff plays this weekend and Slytherin vs Ravenclaw plays next week." Snape answered.

Toshiro nodded, it was annoying to be treated like a fragile kid, but it won't change anything.

Seeing his agreement, they were about to leave when he remembered something.

"Wait, what about the flying lessons on Thursday? Can I do those?"

Snape looked like he wanted to say no but McGonagall was faster.

"As long as you stay on the ground, then you may do them." She smiled. She was now the official supervisor, so she knew how much this 'class' (it turned into so much more) meant to the students. After Christmas, they now have almost four hundred students from the 800 that attend Hogwarts. Many students wished for a broom for a Christmas present and McGonagall made a generous donation and bought another twenty cheap brooms. This was unprecedent.

Hyourinmaru convinced him that he should take it easy so he didn't actually sneak out. Thankfully he was dismissed the next day and could use the room of requirements since everyone else was in class.

At lunch many students from each age group asked him about his health and about the flying lessons.

Except for the flying lesson he spent most of his time with Percy Weasley and other fifth years to use their books, since he only bought first to fourth year books. He already ordered the rest.

At the weekend he followed his friends to the Quidditch pitch to cheer on Potter. They were all a little worried but nothing happened except that Harry broke the record for fastest catch ever.

Then he had to go back to class. He mostly talked about NEWT's with the teachers and if he should take them, but they decided against it. It would be no use for him in Japan and would probably only hold him back in his studies.

He was happy to get back on the broom for training on Tuesday but his team wasn't.

"Tch, too bad you didn't die.", "We wouldn't have needed you, so why was our game postponed!", "If you don't even get the Snitch next weekend there will be hell to pay!" and other such things were sneered at him.

Flying lessons on the other hand was a lot nicer. He definitely enjoyed it more than training and maybe even more than Quidditch itself. Two months ago, he gave them the choice of learning how to play Quidditch or to learn how to do tricks, stunts and acrobatics on a broom. He demonstrated what he meant with acrobatics and to his surprise it was a close win for the latter when they voted.

So now he was teaching them to stand on a broom, how to control it with one or no hands, how to make looping's, how to fly in sync with others and many more. Now he wanted to try something new.

"Alright listen up everyone," he had to thank Professor McGonagall for that voice enhancing spell, "You have all learned a lot in the now and each of you has their strengths and weaknesses. But I think it's time to put them to use. I want you to form groups of ten to twenty and then make your own choreography. At the end of the year, after everyone is done with exams, we will hold a tournament and I got Percy Weasley to give the winning teams house points. First place will get twenty for each person, second place will get ten for each person and third place five. If you have a team and want to join the tournament, please submit your team name and a list with you names to me or Percy Weasley. Any questions?" many arms were raised.

He pointed to a younger Ravenclaw.

"Who will be the judges?" the girl asked.

"That has not been decided and I wanted to give you a list of candidates you can choose from, but it will probably be some older Hufflepuffs." Some looked disgruntled at the answer but most nodded their agreements. Hufflepuff was known for being fair.

"What… what if… we don't want to join the tournament… or even be in a team?" a shy Hufflepuff asked.

"That is fine, you can still train here with us just as always." Not many looked like they wanted to take the option but some younger students did. Maybe he could get all of them to work in a group? At least they would learn teamwork, which was his reason for doing this, even though it will give him more work. This is the best he could come up with to keep his promise to the hat and the ghosts.

He was too deep in thought to notice the rare look of a completely stunned Professor McGonagall.

He was interrupted when a group of people stood before him. The group consisted of Granger, Potter, Longbottom, Malfoy, Zabini, the twins, Abbott, Bones, Finnigan, Thomas and Jordan.

"So, _captain,_ do you have a plan for our choreography already?" George smirked.

He smirked back, "Of course not, I will not take such a fun job from you after all."

The returning smirk from them said; challenge accepted.

At the end of the days lesson he had twenty teams. Only fourteen students didn't wish to join. He talked with them and they agreed to work in a group anyway. All in all a very successful lesson, even though he didn't really get to fly except for warming up.

* * *

McGonagall knew she shouldn't be surprised anymore about anything concerning Toshiro Hitsugaya but can you blame her? Falling from a hundred-meter tower on a giant, sharp rock and not just surviving but walking again a day later? Organizing a whole tournament without a teacher's help, getting students to interact with each other and commanding respect from even seventh graders? Just… how?!

She was still thinking about it when she arrived at the staff room. She didn't even greet anyone or looked like she noticed it, which gets the attention of her colleagues.

Flitwick looked around but everyone only shrugged. He cleared his throat, "Excuse me Minerva, is something bothering you?" he asked and the deputy headmistress looked up slowly and looked at them weirdly.

"Did Hitsugaya talk with any of you about a tournament he will hold at the end of the year?" she asked with a sardonic smile, as if she knew the answer already.

This got the attention of her friends. Hitsugaya was no new topic. What can they say, they're also just human and liked to gossip.

The receiving head shakes made her sigh. She thought so.

"Ok, other question, did any of you talk with him about our plan to use him to unite the houses?" she continued.

Again, everyone denied it.

"Why do you ask?" Snape asked with a smirk, knowing the answer already.

She gave him an annoyed look, "You know exactly why. Making a point in the great hall before the whole school that Slytherin is not as evil as everyone thought but only self-obsessed, starting the flying lessons and _trying_ to get Slytherin's to join? He is trying to unite the houses and I don't get why. Obviously not because he cares about Hogwarts." She snorted.

"I agree," Flitwick added, "he is not the kind of person who would do this from the bottom of his heart. But I also don't think he has evil intentions."

"And… and why not?" Quirrell stuttered, "he… he undermines our… our teachings! Students re-respect him mo-more than us!" some thought about it and couldn't help but agree.

Snape was not one of them.

"That is ridiculous." He declared loudly and rolled his eyes, "I have kept my eyes on him since the attacks on him started and I can say for certain he hates his followers. People who respect him are fine but people who annoy him or even only talk to him when he is busy are met with a cold glare. I am sure he is not trying to start a _rebellion_ or whatever you thought he does."

"Ok I agree with Severus, but can we go back to this tournament you were talking about Minerva?" Hooch questioned and everyone looked at McGonagall again.

She did something unlike her. She sighed, "As you know, I always look after the flying lessons and today Hitsugaya made a grant declaration. He and Percy Weasley organized a tournament for flying acrobatics. There will be twenty teams of ten to twenty people. The winning teams will get house points from Weasley, since he's a prefect." She explained to a silent room.

Snape was first to speak up. "Did anyone ever do so before?" he asked with interest. A student organizing something so big? That's unprecedent as far as he was aware.

McGonagall shook her head, "No, it never happened before."

"But can we allow this? This is like making their own Quidditch match isn't it? We don't let students on the pitch either. He can't just decide something like that on his own!" Professor Kettleburn declared.

"Yes actually, he can." came the response from Flitwick, "He doesn't break any rules, he has the place and is allowed to fly there with his group every Thursday and as a prefect, Weasley is allowed to give and take points as he wishes as long as they're fair. If half the school thinks it is fair, then we have no room to speak." He pointed out with a smile. He was happy with what Hitsugaya was doing and will help the boy if he needs it.

No one could argue with that, and most didn't want to.

"I think it's a nice idea actually!" Sprout said, "Many are not happy that only Quidditch players are allowed to fly and this is the perfect solution."

McGonagall nodded. "My thoughts exactly. I was actually thinking of promoting it and letting them do it at the Quidditch pitch. What do you think?" she asked around.

Kettleburn and Quirrell were against it but everyone else agreed so it was decided. She will give Hitsugaya the good news tomorrow. For now, she has homework to control.

* * *

The news spread like wildfire and was just as anticipated as Quidditch. Only the Slytherin Quidditch players didn't like this. They were always looked at with awe in their house before. Now they were just another good flyer.

So, no need to say, the atmosphere in the team was at an all-time low when the game on Sunday came. It was so bad that not one person spoke to him. It was good that he was seeker and didn't have to interact with others in the game. Otherwise that would have been problematic.

Their opponents were Ravenclaw and while the rest of the team glared at each other and promised a fake fair game Toshiro rolled his eyes and out of spite (not that he would ever admit to that) held out his hand for the opposite seeker. They shook hands and the other guy smiled like he knew exactly why Toshiro did that. The receiving glares were a thing of beauty.

Not quite so beautiful was that no one even lifted a finger to help him when a bludger started to go crazy and tried take his head off. Because of course it was too much to ask for one normal game.

He had a plan when Quirrell tried to hex his broom or him again, he had his wand with him to use a giant lumos so that no one could see him and that means no one could continue the hex. He did not expect a third source to interfere. And Quirrell wasn't even a spectator, which was a little worrying. He must have charmed the bludger before the game.

He had a plan to destroy it of course, but he needed a beater to hit the bludger away from him and give him enough time to aim. But from the looks of it, he could rather hope for a Ravenclaw beater to help him.

Thankfully all the flying acrobatic lessons paid off and it was no problem to dodge fast enough. The only real problem was concentrating both on dodging and finding the snitch. Deciding to focus on the snitch for now, he circled around the pitch as fast as he could to shake of the bludger.

It took him longer than normally to find the snitch and, in the end, he only saw it because the Ravenclaw's seeker flew after it. He made a sharp a turn and dived after the seeker until they were right next to each other. But then both the hexed bludger and a bludger from the Slytherin beater came their way.

The Ravenclaw seeker made an emergency brake but Toshiro sped up some more and jumped off his broom to catch the snitch. The fall was only six meters and he had his wand this time so it wouldn't be suspicious if he made this jump. The landing wasn't one of his smoothest but at least he wouldn't have to go to the hospital wing.

When the rush of the moment was over and he held up the snitch he expected cheering not screaming. The bludger always get deactivated right after the snitch has been caught. This one obviously not, he thought as he dodged another attack. At least he could aim now and shouted "Confringo".

Then finally did the applause come and he could walk away. Yeah right, as if it would be so easy. His friends all ran to him to make sure he was fine and then Madam Pomfrey came as well.

"They should ban you from playing! Not once in my career had a student such bad luck." She checked everything, from his legs to his head. Only after ten minutes did she leave with a warning not to strain his legs.

More people wanted to congratulate him but his cold aura and dark face made sure to keep most people away. Not his friends though.

They talked about Quirrell and about his awesome catch and they talked and talked and talked.

He took a deep breath and stopped walking. It took them a moment to notice but when they did, they stopped as well. Damn it.

"Listen, I am grateful that you care for me enough that you want to help, but right now I want some time for myself to think. I see you all tomorrow at breakfast." He told them and left to go to the room of requirements.


	13. Chapter 13

Not much happened for the next two months. The flying club now used the Quidditch pitch for more space, the house rivalry has lessened even more, with more and more Slytherin joining and even teaming up with others to get enough people. They now had twenty-two teams and were allowed to train every Saturday as well, when more Quidditch players accepted that the other students had just as much right to the pitch as them. Many of them even decided to join.

Toshiro was done with everything except the seventh curriculum and his friends were easily the best students of their year. Even Ravenclaw had trouble keeping up with them. After he told them about the summaries he made and agreed to let them use them, their learning curve had risen exceptionally.

Thankfully they took the hint about Quirrell after the last Quidditch game and didn't try to bring it up again. He had orders to kill the man after all and didn't want them involved in it. That didn't stop them from glaring at the man though or giving him the cold shoulder.

They did come to him about the Dumbledore problem though and he was grateful that he they did. Because to his dismay they found out about Dumbledore's deal with Nicolas Flamel and the philosophers stone. He couldn't even tell them that the stone was already gone! And he had a bad feeling that they were going to steal him so that Dumbledore couldn't use it for himself.

He wasn't even sure that was what the headmaster had planned but he also couldn't tell them that without serious proof. He didn't know the old man good enough to predict his motives.

Toshiro was surprised how fast time was moving these days. Only two more months and then he could go home again.

' **Is that what you want, master?'** Hyourinmaru asked him one night when he didn't sneak out and actually lied in his bed and had time to really think.

'I… I don't really know. The people here and especially my friends have grown on me.' He admitted.

His zanpakuto hummed, **'But?'**

'But' Toshiro sighed, 'I would never leave my men and friends from Seireitei alone to fight against Aizen.'

' **But what if you can do both?'**

'What do you mean?' he asked perplexed.

The dragon sighed, **'Why don't you just ask for permission to come back here after the war is over? Believe it or not, but the captain commander often lets others do such things. And no one will view you as a child if you tell them about the danger in the magic world.'**

Toshiro didn't answer but he thought about it. Hyourinmaru was right of course, he never asked for anything personal and only took care for his division and missions. He didn't want others to think him unprofessional or not serious about his job. But if he presented the situation as serious enough… and he wouldn't be lying completely, Dumbledore was dangerous and if this being with Quirrell created more than one Horcrux… maybe it could work.

He fell asleep with a small smile that day.

* * *

Only one more week till his third and last Quidditch game and it looked like the whole school had lost its mind. Everyone was talking about security measures, triple checking the equipment before the game, giving him a better broom, to make sure it won't malfunction again and so on. Even the teachers helped! The only other person who was more annoyed than him was probably Quirrell if the glares he received on occasion was anything to go by.

That was another thing that changed over the two months. Before his friends started glaring at the professor, he still stuttered and smiled at him. But now that it was clear that Toshiro knew about what he really was, he also didn't try to hide anymore and was openly hostile when no one looked.

But all the security measures actually helped, he was as secure as possible for the next game and Quirrell had obviously noticed the same, because at Friday, the last DADA lesson before the game, he told him to stay after class.

His friends didn't leave either at first but after a sharp look from him, they reluctantly left.

Toshiro stood up and got his wand out, no need to act now. Quirrell stood up as well, but he didn't get out his wand.

"I am not stupid enough to kill you now when everyone knows we were alone in here." He sneered.

Toshiro shrugged, "There are other ways to use magic than just to kill, as you should know _Professor_." he replied calmly.

Quirrell narrowed his eyes, "Fine, fair point. But let's skip the small talk. I know you are the one who stole the stone and Dumbledore probably knows as well. So I want you to tell me where it is."

"And why should I?" he asked with a little curiosity, "You can't kill me now, not in the castle and not at the Quidditch game this week. What could you possible do or have, that would make me give it up?"

I may not be able to harm you, but your friends? They are so weak and naive! It would be easy to finish them off." the man smirked at his own plan but Toshiro also smirked internally. This was the perfect opportunity.

On the outside, he had to look a little panicked though, "Fine. You get your chance but I won't just hand it over."

This didn't make the Professor happy but before he could lash out, the second voice spoke up again, "Fiiine… what do you want… in exchange?" the voice said with an undertone of condescension, as if Hitsugaya was just another person who could be bribed.

Now it was his turn to smirk, "Easy, I want to fight. There is something I want to test. Whoever wins gets the stone."

Quirrell was still looking like he wanted the stone right now, but the second voice agreed and therefore Quirrell had no choice but to agree as well. It was painfully clear who the boss was now.

"Good, how about in three weeks? The first Saturday in June?" the farther back the better, but if he proposes an even later date, they would probably get suspicions.

Thankfully the Horcrux-man was even more arrogant than he thought and easily agreed as if there was no worry in the world. The voice proposed the third floor as their battleground and Hitsugaya agreed easily.

Now he only needed to convince Kurotsushi to give him the stone for a day…

That was gonna end in bloodshed. Or they had to go to the captain-commander and let him make the decision, which was probably worse, since the man hated being disturbed for unnecessary reasons.

He went outside to find all of his friends on top of each other to get the best spot for listening in.

He raised is eyebrow, it was enough to make them scramble to stand up.

"Hitsguaya! This… is not what it looks like!" Potter said embarrassed. Funnily enough, Toshiro didn't even need to do anything, the judgmental looks from the rest of the group was enough to make it clear that no one would believe that bullshit.

Toshiro had other things to worry about anyway, "Did you hear anything?"

They shook their heads and he couldn't detect a lie.

"Good, please stay out of it." He practically demanded. They didn't want to but nodded reluctantly. That was enough for now.

The game on the weekend was pretty boring compared to his others. He got the snitch in under ten minutes and got Slytherin the house cup. Even Jordan declared loudly that it was an anticlimactic ending in disappointment.

"He didn't even have to pull some mind-blowing stunt!" was his response to the game.

Toshiro didn't care one way or the other. He had to concentrate on getting the seventh curriculum done, he only had five weeks left now and only two weeks until his match against Quirrell. He didn't even attend the celebrations in the Slytherin common room in favor of sneaking into the room of requirements. Sadly, he got an annoying reminder the next morning when Malfoy and Zabini gave him a piece of their minds.

He told them in no uncertain terms that he couldn't give less of a fuck.

Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw the next week ended as expected with Potter getting the Snitch and so putting Gryffindor securely in second place.

Or at least that's what he heard, since he wasn't there at all. He was interrupted from going there by one of the ghosts.

It was the lady from Ravenclaw.

"Reaper. We need to talk with you." she whispered when he was just leaving the library to go to the Quidditch pitch.

"Does it have to be now? I promised Potter to be there." he replied.

"There is a heated argument between Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape in the headmaster office . We thought it important to inform you, since it is about you and your friends, Potter especially. We can listen to it on our own though and tell you about its context later, of course."

If this was about Potter and him… he was used to getting information from another source but those were his trusted colleagues. These ghosts have not exactly proven themselves yet. And as long as he informed his friends later, they were sure to understand.

He nodded, "Alright, I'll come."

They walked to a part of the castle Toshiro never been to before and stood before a gargoyle. A gargoyle? He looked at the ghost in question.

The ghost only smiled at him and turned back to the gargoyle and said to him, "Fizzy Wizzy."

Toshiro was questioning the ghosts and his own sanity when all of a sudden, the gargoyle opened up and revealed a staircase.

The ghost walked up and Toshiro followed until they came to a closed door. He turned back to the ghost.

"Is there a way to get inside without being seen or some secret path from where we can't be seen at least?" he asked.

To his disappointment, she shook her head, "I am afraid not. But thankfully the headmaster is so assured that no one will get past the gargoyle that he won't even put a charm on the door. Though you will have to disappear quickly when you notice their conversation is over."

"Alright, that shouldn't be a problem with shunpo. Thank you very much." He bowed and the ghost left with a nod.

Then he turned his attention to the conversation inside.

"I am sure he has it, Severus." that was Dumbledore's voice.

"I am not saying he doesn't but he is also not the only candidate!" came Snape's frustrated reply.

"I have made a thorough research on all the other students."

"But at the time the stone was stolen he had not even had his first lessons."

"You, Minerva and Filius have made it quite clear that he didn't need any lessons and let's not forget that he also has all his magic capabilities from a graduate student from Mahotokoro."

Toshiro was now sure they were talking about him. That could be a problem, if the headmaster makes a big deal out of this and decides to expel him.

It was silent for a while until Snape spoke up again.

"But let's say he has it, why would it be such a catastrophe? We want to make sure that the dark lord doesn't get it. My instinct tells me that it would actually be good if the stone is safe with the boy."

'The dark lord? Are they talking about this Tom Riddle?' Toshiro thought.

' **Probably, the hat told us that he was the latest dark lord, remember?'**

'You're right. And if this Tom Riddle is the one who wants to steal the stone it could be possible that the being with Quirrell is this Tom Riddle.' Toshro smirked.

' **It's very likely, yes'** Hyourinmaru agreed.

They turned their attention back to the conversation.

"Are you proposing that we put our trust into an eleven-year-old child? For all we know he could be a spy for Japan." Dumbledore said in his usual composed voice that made others want to believe him.

Thankfully Snape seemed at least a little immune to it.

"With all due respect Professor, but your plan involves an eleven-year-old child as well! Hitsugaya is at least strong and capable. Potter is weak, ignorant, lazy and he didn't even beat the dark lord the first time, that was his mother!"

"But thanks to that he has a connection to the dark lord and have you already forgotten the prophecy? He is the one who needs to do it."

"I'm not saying that he won't be able to do it or that we should make Hitsugaya do it either. I was just pointing out that your argument about putting trust into an eleven-year-old was hypocritical."

"Let's go back to the topic of the stone." Dumbledore changed the topic completely the moment he noticed he couldn't win that particular argument, "I need Potter to go through all these traps to change him from weak and ignorant like you said into a stronger and capable young man."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. Potter was already pretty capable, he just needed a person to teach him some things about how to correctly react to certain things and not go into everything head-first. And maybe some harsh facts about war before they surprise him. But definitely not a manipulative old man who thinks putting people in dangerous positions will make them stronger. Even Kenpachi knows better than that! He puts people in dangerous situations by beating them up personally and stop just short of killing… now that he thought about it, that isn't so much better. At least Kenpachi doesn't make a secret out of it, Toshiro thought with a sigh, just thinking of the work that guy must cost the fourth division.

Snape seemed to agree with him, "But why? Why should he learn how to beat plants or chess?"

Good question, really good question, thought Toshiro.

"Please Severus. You have to trust me. You know I would do anything to defeat Voldemort. We have the same goal." He said with such an annoying tone again as if his words were law. And he didn't even aswer the damn question.

This time Snape didn't contradict him but at least there was an undertone of reluctance in there that showed that he wasn't happy with the headmaster either.

"Alright fine, let's go back to the stone then. What do you expect me to do? Get it from him through violence? I'm not even sure that would work. I have completely searched his chamber and it _wasn't there_. What else would you have me do?"

"Have you tried getting into his mind?" asked the headmaster with a completely serene smile as if there was nothing wrong with that.

Snape scoffed, "If you can't even do it what chance do I have. And I don't want him to view me as an enemy either, so no. I haven't tried that and I won't."

"The boy sees me as an enemy?" he sounded surprised. Why? He tried to rape his mind! Of course he wouldn't trust the man.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the man. "Yes, of course. And not just him he got Potter and his band in it as well."

Dumbledore got out of his chair, "Harry doesn't trust me?!" that was the first time Toshiro heard Dumbledore angry.

Snape shook his head, "No, he does not. He stares at you suspiciously and thinks you're a danger to the students because you look into their minds without their consent and the older Weasley's told them that the dark lord used this as a torture technique."

Dumbledore stroke his had and took his time to reply.

Then he sat back down again, "That misunderstanding needs to be taken care of. But anyway, how do you know so much about this Severus?" he asked with suspicion.

Snape looked offended. "Every teacher knows about the fact that they don't trust you and I am sure you know that I am Draco's godfather and as such his trusted person for his troubles. He talks a lot about how they are researching you to protect themselves, and to get you fired somehow." Toshiro could practically hear the smirk. He wasn't happy the man was so easily snitching on them though.

Dumbledore didn't seem to be happy with that answer, "Are you saying Harry trusts Malfoy enough to let him help with something Harry clearly thinks of as confidential?"

Now both Toshiro and Snape couldn't help but stare for while and raise both eyebrows.

Snape was even too surprised to answer that question right away. "Albus… what exactly do you know about Potter's relationships at the school?"

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to raise an eyebrow. "His best friends are Weasley, Granger and Longbottom, since they always sit and eat together. He is unfortunately also good friends with Hitsugaya and hangs out with Malfoy and Zabini because they're Hitsugaya's best friends." He said as if it was obvious. Toshiro almost couldn't stop himself from laughing.

He didn't see it but he had the suspicion Snape was gaping at the moment, because it was very quiet right now.

"I… am not sure how to say that, but almost nothing you just said is true." the man answered hesitantly and if Toshiro didn't know him better, he would almost say he was nervous.

"What?" came the stiff reply.

Snape cleared his throat, "Well, to start with Weasley, they are absolutely _not_ friends. Weasley just ignores that and sits with them anyway. Potter has already hit him twice by now and Granger and Longbottom _at least_ punched him once as well. Next, Granger and Longbottom are best friends, with Hitsugaya maybe as well, althhough I believe only the two of them think that way. Potter's best friend is either Hitsugaya or Draco. I would honestly say Draco's best friend is also Potter if it wouldn't be for Zabini. As for Hitsugaya… I wouldn't say he has a best friend and if, it would be Granger or Longbottom."

Once again, a silence followed. This one clearly more uncomfortable.

"I guess I'll have to change that." said Dumbledore in dark tone, "Now what about the stone?"

The conversation actually turned to the damn stone from there on and it was mostly a waste of time. The only plan that could maybe have worked was Veritaserum but that would be useless now that he knew. Sadly, Dumbledore didn't go into detail about how he wants to change their relationships but he did learn a lot. Now he could only hope it was enough for Potter and the rest to forgive him.

* * *

"Where have you been!" came the angry voice of Granger. She really needed to learn how to stay calm until she learns the whole story, he thought.

Before the rest could chime in as well, he said, "I was spying on an important conversation between Snape and Dumbledore."

This shut them up. Zabini even had his jaw on the ground and Potter was blinking as if he couldn't believe what he heard.

It was Malfoy who put it best in their opinion, "What the fuck? We were gone for an hour at most, probably less!"

Seeing other students coming around the corner he let them to an empty classroom.

"Yeah well, the ghosts insisted that it would be important. Congrats at your win by the way." The last part directed at Potter, who nodded dumbly.

Longbottom was the first to recompose himself. That boy might be shy but at least he could handle shocking facts fast enough. That was actually an important trait that the others still needed to learn. Especially Potter and Zabini.

"And what was it about?" Neville asked and only then did Toshiro realize that he would have to tell them that he stole the stone they thought was on the third floor…

Toshiro sighed, "Alright then, guess it's time to tell the truth. Remember the stone you thought was on the third floor?" they nodded, "Yes well, it's not. Or rather, not anymore. I stole it on my first day here." He said completely serious.

Another round of gaping was his only answer.

Seeing as no one wanted to talk, he continued, "As you can guess, Dumbledore is not happy with that, and Quirrell as well. By now they know that it was me and while Quirrell wants to kill me, Dumbledore tries to use other methods, like Legilimency or Veritaserum. But that won't be a problem now that I know. What I came to talk about is, that Dumbledore now knows that we are trying to hinder his plans." this at least got them out of their stupor and made them gasp.

"What does he want to do about it?" asked Hermione a little nervously.

"I don't know, they didn't go into detail, he only reacted to the fact that you two are close and that he doesn't like it and will do something about that." He said and pointed at Potter and Malfoy.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "In that case we won't let him break up our friendship! That was our goal from the beginning wasn't it? To make sure Dumbledore's manipulation won't work?"

Potter smiled, "He's right! No matter what he says or shows us, we will stay true to each other!" the rest nodded.

Toshiro smiled as well. This will make their bond only stronger.

He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I agree, but that was not the only thing they talked about. It involves Tom Riddle."

The only reaction he got where queationing looks. He had expected a little bit more horror since he thought they were so afraid of the guy that they wouldn't even mention his name.

"Uhmm, who is Tom Riddle?" asked Neville.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. So they didn't even know?

"Are you serios? The latest dark lord, who calls himself Voldemort for some dumb reason."

Now this got a reaction! Everyone started talking in panic or looked like their life just left them in Neville's case. Toshiro found it ridiculous. Granger is even a muggleborn and shouldn't know about the guy too much! The only relatively calm one was Potter and he actually has reasons to be afraid. Humans are so weird sometimes.

"Ok so if you would let me continue, you would find out what Dumbledore said." that made them stop talking but sadly not calm down, "Tom Riddle has split his soul and so survived. Now he is after the stone because the stone can give him new life. Dumbledore wanted you to meet the guy this year because he is still weak and because of some prophesy from what I heard. That's why the traps are made for kids to get through. Any questions?"

Granger actually raised her hand. She started to blush when everyone looked at her weirdly and quickly took her hand down.

"If Harry was supposed to meet him, then does that mean he… he is _in_ the castle right now?" she asked with a quivering voice.

"I am not sure. They didn't talk about it." He lied. He felt a little bad but they all had a terrible poker face. If they knew… they would only panic again.

Thankfully they seemed to believe him.

"What was that about a prophesy?" Potter asked.

Toshiro shrugged, "I can only make a guess, since once again they didn't go into detail. I believe it's a prophesy that says that you are the one who can destroy Tom Riddle."

Surprisingly the boy only nodded. Was he not afraid?

From there on it turned into discussions of 'how to ruin Dumbledore's plans'. Toshiro silently left them to think about his own dilemma with the stone. If Dumbledore were to use force… he would have to drop his cover. And then his chances of getting back in a few years would be difficult.

That Quirrell's partner is the dark lord should be of no consequence since he is still too weak but it would be good to find out more about the man/being and if he made more than one horcrux. It should be pretty easy to do if the only requirement is killing.

With those thoughts he once more turned to his biggest problem at the moment.

How to get the stone from Kurotsushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter because it feels too rushed to me, but I just didn't know what else to put in that is important and I'm not experienced enough for this to sound all perfect and proffessional, this is my first Story after all and to be honest I never expected it to even grow this big... ^^||  
> Please have mercy with me and I thank you all for even reading this. ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to apologize for making you wait so long. Sadly, my laptop got destroyed at school. And my idiotic self didn't have the story on a USB so it took a while to get back into the story after almost three months without a laptot.  
> But now that school is over I immediately came back to the story and re-wrote the last chapter for you guys. So I hope you like it.

Toshiro was absolutely right. Getting the stone from Kurotsushi was a nightmare. He tried to be patient and told him time and time again that it was only for a day.

After four hours he had had enough and tried to break in. That itself wasn’t the problem. No, the real problem was, that at this moment the pink menace had to find him and tell his beloved Ken-chan that he was back in Soul Society. So of course, the battle crazy maniac turned up and they destroyed half of the twelfth division. This in turn made Kurotsushi angry and Toshiro then decided that it wasn’t worth it and ran.

For some reason Kurotsushi seemed hellbent on giving him the fault instead of Kenpachi. So now he had to flee from two captains. One angry and one just plain crazy. This continued through the entire Seireitei until the captain-commander himself came out and commanded them to stop. Toshiro was mortified that he had been caught in such a situation by Yamamoto.

Thankfully the man didn’t blame him and only asked him to explain himself.

After that he got the stone from a seething Kurotsushi and left again.

That was Friday after classes. In other words, one day before his fight with Quirrell-Riddle as he started to call him in his head.

It’s not that he was nervous or wanted time to prepare but his friends started acting a little suspicious last Monday. It worried him because he didn’t know what they planned and he had the bad feeling that they were gonna try to break into the third floor. If to prove themselves or just because they’re children searching for an adventure he didn’t know.

They were clearly hiding something from him. He only prayed that they won’t try to break in tomorrow.

‘ **Master, why did you just say that? Have you forgotten Murphy’s law!?’** Hyourinmaru cried dramatically.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and tried to get some sleep, he had the feeling he would need it because no matter what, Quirrell-Riddle will die tomorrow and it will be a pain and a half to make sure no one has proof that it was him. Even if Dumbledore will suspect him anyway.

Getting by the traps was even easier than the first time now. They didn’t even change anything!

When he came there, Quirrell-Riddle was already there.

“I almost thought you would not show up.”

Toshiro shrugged, “We forgot to make a time and it took me awhile to get away unnoticed.”

Quirrell-Riddle turned around to look at him and looked a little surprised when he saw him. Toshiro had his usual Shinigami outfit on. It was a hundred times better to fight in as the stupid robes the wizards used.

Ignoring the man’s reaction, he showed him/them the stone. Quirrell-Riddle practically grabbed at it but Toshiro put him back.

He got his wand out and rolled his shoulders, “Well then, shall we begin?” he asked.

It was funny how Quirrell gritted his teeth, but Riddle sneered, “Yeees… let us… begin.”

Quirrell immediately got his wand out and shouted, “Avada Kedavra!”

Toshiro dodged.

The look on the man’s face was priceless. Did no one ever try to just doge before?

He dodged and dodged and dodged until Quirrell was breathing hard. But if it was because of constantly using high-level spells or because Riddle was screaming at him wasn’t clear.

The battle was honestly pathetic. None of his spells will ever reach him if that’s the fastest he can do.

Toshiro was about to fight back and disarm him when he heard a ‘thud’ from behind him and three groaning voices.

If Toshiro was a less composed person, he would be screaming in frustration. Oh who was he kidding, he was screaming inside his head. And his traitorous Zanpakuto was laughing at him. Again.

‘ **I told you! All because you ignored the Murphy Law!’**

Out of the fireplace tumbled Potter, Malfoy and Longbottom.

Quirrell actually reacted faster than him and all of a sudden, the three kids were bound and Quirrell had his wand pointed at them. Toshiro lowered his wand and looked at the boy’s.

“What are you doing here?” he asked and if a little anger was in his tone, then who could blame him?

Malfoy looked at Potter as if it was his fault, who in turn looked defiantly at the wall and Longbottom was now just quivering. Why did he even come if he was so terrified?

Toshiro looked directly at Potter since he seemed to be the leader. He got the same defiant look as Malfoy.

It was Quirrell who explained.

“Did you not guess the reason by now, oh great genius?” he sneered, “I knew that you are strong and that I would maybe even have trouble beating you. So I laid out a trap that would make me the winner for sure.” he smiled at Potter, “I made sure Potter would hear me when I said ‘There is no way that Hitsugaya can win. He won’t leave the third floor alive next Saturday.’ And as I thought, Potter immediately ran to his friends to tell them and they decided to come and _rescue_ you.”

Now all of them looked down ashamed, even Longbottom stopped trembling.

Toshiro sighed, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Potter looked up, “Because you would have just told us that you will handle it yourself…” he mumbled.

Toshiro grimaced, he had to admit, that was true.

He turned back to Quirrell-Riddle. “And what now? You think I’m just gonna hand over the stone?”

Quirrell narrowed his eyes, “Of course! Unless you want the kids to die!”

“Really, all of you bad guys are exactly the same,” Toshiro smirked, “you are so busy with revealing your evil scheme’s and plans, you always forget that talking in a fight can be seen as a diversion.”

Then a second Toshiro appeared right in front of the kids. Before Quirrell could react, the clone grabbed the kids and shunpoed them behind Toshiro.

The clone couldn’t use magic though and removed the ropes from hand. Toshiro left the savety of his friends to his clone and concentrated on Quirrell-Riddle again. Those two/That one looked ready to combust from anger.

Toshiro didn’t care and quickly said, “Expilliarmus.”

And that was it. That was fucking it! This weak man/being gave up! As if he was helpless without a wand. If he did come back, he will definitely have to teach his friends hand to hand combat to make sure they don’t ever become so dependent on a wand.

Now would be the time to kill him but he couldn’t do it with the kid’s around. He didn’t have time to think about it further because Riddle used this time to reveal himself.

“Let me… talk to the boy!” the high voice of Riddle said.

“Master, you are not strong enough yet.”

“I have enough strength…for this.”

They watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Potter, Malfoy and Longbottom were terrified. Toshiro on the other hand was disgusted. Wouldn’t death be better than such an existence?

“Harry Potter… Toshiro Hitsugaya…” it whispered, “I expected one of you… but you Hitsugaya? Why are you even here…?”

“Because if I don’t bring the stone home with me a crazy scientist is gonna kill me in the most horrible way possible.” He answered completely serious.

It took a moment before the voice spoke again. If it was because of surprised or because it’s weak Toshiro wasn’t sure.

“I… can protect you… if you will join me…” Riddle proposed.

Toshiro immediately refused, “Sorry but no way. If you can’t even touch me, then there is no way you could protect me from Yamamoto, Kenpachi or just in general any of my colleagues.” To his surprise, Potter nodded along. He met Kenpachi after all.

Riddle sneered but stopped with trying to recruit him and instead turned his attention to Potter.

“Harry Potter… do not be a fool like him and your parents.” snarled the face, “Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."  
  
"LIAR!" Potter shouted suddenly.  
  
Quirrell was walking backward at them, so that Voldemort could still see them. The evil face was now smiling.  
  
"How touching... " it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... now… don’t let her sacrifice be in vain… help me get the stone… he is your friend… he would never hurt you…”

“NEVER!” Potter screamed and looked ready to start a brawl with Quirrell-Riddle.

Toshiro held him back and turned to the other two.

“Can you get him out of here or at least get him away from Quirrell?” he asked them.

They didn’t look convincing but they nodded and dragged Potter farther away from them.

Then Toshiro turned back to the face.

“Do you want to end this fight now or wait until Dumbledore shows up in around… 3 more minutes. If you haven’t noticed yet, there is some kind of charm here that alerts the headmaster if someone breaks in.”

The face snarled and ordered Quirrell to kill him. As if that weakling actually could.

The fight continued until they had one more minute.

But then the Riddle-face said something to Quirrell that he couldn’t hear and all of a sudden, they were attacking Potter.

Toshiro swore and shunpoed after them but the moment Quirrel-Riddle touched Potter something weird happened and both Quirrell-Riddle and Potter were screaming and Malfoy and Longbottom joined in as well and everyone was screaming. The next second Quirrell-Riddle turned to ash with Potter falling unconscious a second later.

Malfoy and Longbottom started hyperventilating and acted like Potter just died. Normally Toshiro would take his time to get them to calm down at least, but thy only had 50 seconds left till Dumbledore would arrive.

“Shut up and concentrate!” he screamed at them, “Do you know how to get out of here? I have a method but you won’t be able to use it.”

Longbottom was still trembling but Malfoy at least answered, “At the fore place is floo powder we can use to get to the hospital wing or common rooms. But we can’t take a second person and we can’t leave Harry here!”

“That’s alright, I can take Harry with my traveling method, you just hurry up, you have 30 seconds now until Dumbledore arrives.” He informed them.

That made them move pretty fast and Toshiro picked up the unconscious Potter and created a Senkaimon.

Not a moment to late because the last thing he saw was the fireplace crackling which means someone just arrived.

Once in Soul Society he went straight to the twelfth division and threw the stone at the nearest person with more force than necessary before he opened a second Senkaimon right outside the infirmary and carried Potter inside.

The rest was already there and Zabini was even occupying a bed himself.

“Hitsugaya!”, “Harry!” came the enthusiastic and relieved cries from his friends.

Before he could reply though, the healer came around the corner.

“Did I just hear Hitsugaya? What did he do this time?” she asked with a sigh.

Then she saw him standing there with an unconscious Potter in his arms. Toshiro had to admire a healer’s ability to get into serious mode. Before he knew it, Potter was taken from him, put into a desk with Madam Pomfrey already making a diagnostic and three different medicine’s flying to her hand.

“What happened?” she asked.

He ignored it since it was their plan and simply sat down. Until he noticed everyone staring at him, that is.

He raised an eyebrow, “It was your idea and Malfoy and Longbottom had a better view than me. All I can say is that it’s either Quirrell’s or Riddle’s fault and that Potter killed them.”

Not the right words to say if their faces were anything to go by. Zabini and Granger looked confused and shocked, Malfoy and Longbottom grimaced but didn’t disagree and Madam Pomfrey looked a mix between confused and horror.

He should probably say something.

“I hope you realize this goes under medical confidentiality.” Not the best thing to calm them down but at least the healer nodded and now looked at the others.

“Uhmm, well we… went after Hitsugaya who had a problem with Quirrell. We went to the third floor…” Malfoy started. Madam Pomfrey looked annoyed to hear that but not overly surprised.

“Yes, I know that already. I interrogated Ms Granger about Mr Zabini’s wounds as well. What happened after you went through the fireplace?”

Malfoy was fidgeting and Toshiro guessed it was because he didn’t want to admit that it was all just a trap and that they have been captured right away.

Longbottom didn’t have that problem, now that he knew that Madam Pomfrey knew anyway.

“Well, it turned out to be a trap laid by Quirrell to use us as bargaining chips against Hitsugaya.” The boy sighed.

Granger and Zabini now looked horrified.

“So you got captured?” whispered Granger, “What happened then?”

“It was incredible!” Longbottom said enthusiastically and Malfoy nodded along, “Hitsugaya bought for time to make some kind of clone and the clone got us free! Then they fought and it looked awesome but then Quirrell came straight at Harry and tried to strangle him for some reason. But the moment he touched Harry they both started screaming and we panicked and started screaming as well. And then Quirrell just turned into ash!”

Toshiro smirked, “Now you think it’s awesome?”

Longbottom looked sheepish, “Well the perspective does change a lot when you’re not in mortal danger.”

Granger didn’t find that answer as funny as Malfoy.

“See! I told you guys we should have just let him handle it.” she told them.

The guys did look ashamed but not really sorry. They shared secret smiles and Granger joined in after a second. It was a companionable silence.

The moment was ruined though when the headmaster stormed into the infirmary. The atmosphere immediately went hostile and cold and he could almost see his friend’s grabbing for their wands.

Dumbledore ignored them all and walked up to him. “Where is the stone?” he tried to ask with a fake smile.

Toshiro didn’t react at all and simply stared up at the man with a blank impression, “Not with me.”

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to say more but then he noticed Potter on the bed. “What happened to him?” he asked in a concerned tone. Normally the rest would have fallen for it but now they knew it was only because of the prophecy.

“He defeated the Horcrux of Tom Riddle.” Toshiro’s tone was still blank and revealed nothing. Dumbledore whipped around and looked at him like he had seen a monster. Taking his wand out he whispered, “How do you know that name and such a dark object.”

Toshiro didn’t react for a moment until he felt the by now used to feeling of someone trying to get into his mind. This time he didn’t even let the man get to Hyourinmaru and kicked him out himself. Then he grabbed the man’s wand arm and twisted it.

Enough was enough. He tried to play it nice but this was it. He gave the headmaster one of his most icy glares and the temperature dropped dramatically while frost started to spread on Dumbledore’s arm.

“I am pretty sure I gave you a warning not to get into my head again,” he heard many gasps at this and an outraged cry that sounded like Professor McGonagall? “If you had just asked, I would have actually told you that the sorting hat warned me that Slytherin doesn’t like outsiders because of Tom Riddle who later called himself Voldemort and that I searched for anything to do with a split soul after I saw Quirrell talking to the thing on his head on Halloween.” he said with an eye roll, “But since you didn’t do that, I will only warn you one last time. Try to get into mine, or anyone’s head again, and I will fill out a lawsuit with Veritaserum and all of the people here as witnesses. Got it?”

He left the hospital wing, afraid that his ice will harm the patients and to get back to Soul Society to report without having to make excuses to his friends.

[Wecken Sie das Interesse Ihrer Leser mit einem passenden Zitat aus dem Dokument, oder verwenden Sie diesen Platz, um eine Kernaussage zu betonen. Um das Textfeld an einer beliebigen Stelle auf der Seite zu platzieren, ziehen Sie es einfach.]

The hospital wing wasn’t all peace and quiet though as he left. Professor McGonagall was ripping the headmaster a new one.

“You tried to use Legilimency on a _child_?! How could you Albus! He was nothing but nice and tried to help anyone who asked, so what reason do you have?!” she screamed at him.

“I was just trying to get to the bottom of this Minerva. You know I wouldn’t have hurt him.” he said seriously.

“That is absolutely no excuse Albus! We are not at war anymore! You are not allowed to use the dark arts, just as the rest of us.”

“Then what would you have me do Minerva? We don’t know where Quirrell and Voldemort are. For all we know he is working with them and gave the stone to him.”

“You have no right to say that,” she whispered, “You haven’t even talked to the boy. Your decisions are not law. If you want proof, try asking any student at the school. Even those that hate him would tell you that he is not evil.” Then she completely ignored him and went to her students’ side to hear about what happened.

Snape looked like he wanted to say something to Dumbledore as well but in the end only shook his head at the headmaster and went to his students as well.

Madam Pomfrey was not as nice as Snape though and headmaster or not, she won’t tolerate behavior like that in her hospital wing at least.

“Professor Dumbledore! Never before was a student actually threatened in my infirmary before! I do not think it is wise for you to be around these children at the moment and even if I can’t do anything about it outside of the hospital wing, I will make sure that they get the safety and peace they need in here! Therefore, I will ask you to leave this second. And don’t think about coming back until all of them are well and truly healed.” the students looked with thrilled horror at the happenings before them. Never before did they hear such and angry and so damn terrifying tone in the normally fussy and nice healer.

They finally understood what Hitsugaya meant when he warned them never to piss of a healer.

Dumbledore didn’t get the message though, “Poppy be reasonable, those are my students and my personal ward is hurt.”

Before Madam Pomfrey could say anything, McGonagall cut in, “No Albus, you gave up being his ward when you sent him to his awful aunt!” she accused him, “And on paper, his current ward is still Sirius Black.”

Now Dumbledore finally stopped smiling and looked around. Everyone was staring at him accusingly or couldn’t look at him at all. He gritted his teeth and left, knowing that he won’t change their minds.

‘This is not going like planned at all! I wasted too much time and now Harry looks to Hitsugaya for guidance instead of me! That needs to change.’ thought Dumbledore as he left.

Back in the hospital wing, everyone let out a breath. The children even exchanged triumphant looks. Until Snape and McGonagall coughed to get their attention.

“I do not think mind rape is the right way to go about it, but we do have to know what happened.” McGonagall informed them gently.

So, they told the story again. To their relief the only thing they cared about was the fight between Hitsugaya and Quirrell. If they read the Professor’s reaction right, then making a clone and almost teleporting is not natural. But in the end, they just decided that it was Japanese magic.

Zabini was released the same Sunday evening, but Potter had to stay till Wednesday. He woke on Tuesday with his friends around him.

“What… what happened? Wait, Hitsugaya! Is he alright?!” Potter asked frantically after he woke up.

Toshiro got in front of the rest and smirked, “I’m fine Potter. You’re the only one who was ever in danger.”

It seemed that Potter finally remembered what happened and groaned, “I’m so sorry guys, I should have known it was a trap.”

Malfoy beamed at Potter, “Forget it man, everyone is fine, the stone is saved and you won’t believe what happened between McGonagall and Dumbledore! It was pure beauty and we now have another person on our side.”

“What? Why would McGonagall be against Dumbledore?”

“Because that… man tried to get into Hitsugaya’s head again! In front of all of us and Professor Snape and McGonagall.” answered Granger darkly.

“What!? He just… what the heck?!” came the angry reply from Potter.

Then they told Harry about everything that happened in the time he was unconscious. Toshiro smiled at them. Who knew he would actually make friends at the school? Not to mention have a good time. That was unexpected.

Potter didn’t have any real injuries, it was only his scar that hurt him sometimes, but that was nothing unusual, said Harry. He was even allowed to go to the flying lessons the next day. It was the last practice before the tournament after all.

On Monday and Tuesday were the exams for first, second, third, fourth and sixth graders. NEWT’s and OWL’s were a week before already.

Toshiro was done in under ten minutes with every test. Though he admitted to his friends that he had some problems with the theory exams because he didn’t look at the stuff since before the school even began.

Now there was only the tournament left. Just like with Quidditch, the whole school showed up and even most teachers. Hitsugaya looked around and was very glad that he decided to organize this with Percy Weasley because he did _not_ want to deal with all of these people.

Or at least he was, until said Weasley stormed into their group meeting to inform him that he had to explain the event for the spectators and give a speech.

“I thought that was your job.” he replied.

“Of course not. This whole thing was your idea and I have no idea about the actual rules and there is just no way I can do a speech in front of the whole school!” he did look a little panicked, Toshiro thought.

And twins were laughing their asses off. They can be grateful that Toshiro didn’t know whether they were laughing at him or their brother. And that they were needed for victory.

“Fine? When and where?” he gritted out with annoyance.

“Uhmm. Right now? There is a microphone on the pitch, hard to miss.” Ok now the twins were definitely laughing at him. He gave all of the Weasley’s a glare and went outside.

Walking to the microphone he could hear nothing because of the loud cheering. And did he hear wolf-whistles? Nope… just don’t think about it.

“Alright then, shouldn’t be harder than talking to my division.” He whispered to himself and stepped in front of the mic, “Welcome everyone to our first flying acrobatic tournament. Since not all of you know what that is, I will explain the rules behind it. We have twenty-two groups and Percy Weasley will pick one number from a jar. The team that gets picked will perform their choreography. There are not many rules, only that you do not deliberately hurt or distract your teammates. Both choreography and the tricks or acrobatics will receive points. The harder the tricks the more points you get of course. The judges will be Penny Haywood, Beatrice Haywood and Diego Caplan. If you have any more particular questions please talk to Percy Weasley or one of them.”

Then he left to go back to his team. no way will he stay in the spotlight more than necessary.

His team was number 14 which meant the would be one of the lasts. Toshiro didn’t know if that was good or bad. The first years were all nervous and Granger and Longbottom started muttering that they will only hinder their team because they can only do tricks like looping’s and not acrobatics. To be honest, Toshiro didn’t think they would win anyway.

Sure he, the twins together and Malfoy and Potter together each had a good part with some acrobatics from the twins and him, but none of the other first years could do that. So, they specialized themselves in sync flying. But from what he had seen, two groups formed of only sixth and seventh graders had a lot of more acrobatics. As long as their choreography was not bad, they would probably win.

But Toshiro wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say to give them confidence. That’s why he was a leader of a military unit, not a teacher. Teacher’s had to work with kids.

Thankfully the twins were natural tension breakers and managed to get the atmosphere to a tolerable level when they were called.

He didn’t have to fear though, in the moment it counted, all of them performed perfectly and didn’t lose concentration once. It was the best run they had so far and they were all proud of themselves.

In the end though, it wasn’t enough for first place. Like he thought, that one Gryffindor-Ravenclaw group of seventh years won first place with them on second. The second team Toshiro thought would win actually made one big mistake which destroyed their rhythm. The acrobatics themselves were perfect though, so they still got third place.

The spectators also liked the show and there was talk between the teachers if they should let them continue. Toshiro hoped so, it would be perfect for the houses. But in the end, it will not be his decision or problem since he won’t return next year.

And he still had to tell the rest about that… well, he still had three days at least.

But those three days went by faster than he wanted them to and on the last day he had to tell them.

They were all together in the train apartment.

“Listen up everyone, I have to tell you something.” He took a deep breath, “I will not come back next year.”

He was not sure what he was expecting but not sad acceptance. This seemed to show on his face because Granger said, “We kind of guessed already. I mean, you finished school in one year. What reason would there be to continue another year.”

The rest nodded along. Toshiro was glad they understood but he had to make something clear.

“If it was up to me, I would come back. But I can’t. At least not next year. But I will try to make my… headmaster send me here again in a few years. Promise me not to fall back on old habits and start house rivalries again.” He said seriously.

The others looked serious as well. Good, they finally understood the importance of uniting the houses. Maybe they can even finish what he started.

The rest of the way was spent in a pleasant atmosphere. Potter was invited to Longbottom’s and Malfoy’s house over summer and Granger promised to write them all.

At the station, the usual group of Matsumoto, Ukitake, Kuchiki, Kenpachi and Yachiru waited for him. Potter was laughing at the rest of the Hogwarts group, because they didn’t want to believe him when he told them about Hitsugaya’s friends. Of course, said group had their jaws on the ground the moment they saw Kenpachi and even Hermione blushed when she looked at Matsumoto.

But then Matsumoto had to loudly call him and _hug_ him. Now the whole station was looking. Thank you very much Matsumoto!

Kenpachi and Yachiru weren’t much better. Toshiro should have given up his plan of making a silent exit the moment he saw them.

But it did have one advantage. He got to meet an angry Lucius Malfoy trying to pull his son away from the ‘freaks’. Hitsugaya let the temperature drop to signal his friends to stay out of it.

Then he walked up to the family and bowed, “It is nice to meet you. Malfoy talked so much about you” he greeted them with a smile. A smile that made Matsumoto and Kenpachi back up a bit.

The man didn’t get that hint though. “Believe me, it is _not_ nice to meet you. You will better stay away from my son, freak! Or you will regret it.” Toshiro had to admit the man had guts. Threatening him in front of hundred of people and in front of his friends from Japan? Bad move.

But Toshiro couldn’t even form a retort before Malfoy junior pushed his dad away from him and Potter and Longbottom were up in the man’s face with Granger right behind them. Even the twins and other students pointed their wands at Malfoy senior.

Malfoy looked at his father with a cold glare. “You call him or any of my friends that ever again and I will go live with Longbottom or Zabini! These are my friends and if you can’t accept that, then that is not my problem.”

“Yeah, and if you even _think_ of telling Draco how to live his life, then we will find you. And believe me. You may be powerful but you are nothing compared to the Potter name combined with the Longbottom name.” Potter sneered.

Malfoy beamed at them and probably just to rub it in his father’s nose, he hugged every single one of them with the exception of Hitsugaya. He tried but a glance at his face was enough to make him reconsider.

Toshiro said his goodbyes to all of them and went to his colleagues.

“ _Time to return. Did anything new with Aizen happen_?” he asked them.

Their reaction made his heart drop. They looked grim. Even Kenpachi and Yachiru looked serious.

Kuchiki sighed, “ _Aizen’s plan was as we suspected, to dethrone the king of Soul Society. For that, he needs the oken. We have learned from his notes that he plans to kill 100.000 people from Karakura town. We still don’t know why he waited a year and a half, or what he did at the time but we have gotten reliable news that he will start his attack soon_.”

Toshiro nodded, “ _I see, and what are we doing to counter his plans_?”

Matsumoto beamed at him. He had a very bad feeling about this and turned to Ukitake.

“ _Well_ …” said man started, “ _we have decided that we needed to send a team to protect Karakura town. Matsumoto, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika will be sent with you as their leader_.” he ended apologetic.

Toshiro twitched, “I HAVE TO GO TO ANOTHER SCHOOL?!” he screamed for every last person to hear.

Matsumoto smiled innocently at him. “ _But taicho look at it from this way. You still have July and August to take care of the paperwork!”_

Seeing his rapidly dropping mood, Ukitake opened a Senkaimon and rushed them through. Toshiro looked once more back and saw his friends looking back at him.

He smirked at them and waved, before following the rest and closing the Senkaimon behind him. Ready and determined for the coming war and to survive it for both his old friends and his new, to make sure to keep his promise to return for another year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End (of part 1)
> 
> Like I said, I wasn't in the same mindset as I was...six months ago... wow, it's been way too long!
> 
> Anyway, I re-read the whole thing so there shouln't be an holes in the story (I hope).
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, as long as it's not just hate. This story was a way to pass quarantine for me and now that school is going again I can't promise the sequal will come soon, but I will continue, it just won't be as fast.
> 
> Hope all of you are healthy and don't let corona get you down!

**Author's Note:**

> I will update a new chapter every week, sometimes sooner if I'm in the mood for it.


End file.
